The Real Vampire
by AliCe-Ahtziry-WhitLock-DarCy
Summary: Bella, una bruja exepcional haciendo la pocion The Real Vampire q sirve para proteger a los vampiros del sol;Lord Cullen, un cliente que despierta gran curiosidad en ella mas no sabe de la obsecion que el le tiene y las locuras de las q es capaz OoC UA
1. Chapter I: The Real Vampire

**_The Darkward Fanfic Contest_**

**nombre del Fic: "The Real Vampire"  
Nombre del autor : Ahtziry-hp-twilight-host-7 (Alice Ahtziry)  
Número de Palabras**: 17,979  
**Advertencias: Clasificacion MA, con contenido muy fuerte, no leer a menos que seas de mente avierta a el sadismo, la tortura y las locuras que se hacen por amor.**

* * *

_"La multitud obedece más a la necesidad que a la razón, y a los castigos más que al honor."_ _**Aristóteles**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**"THE REAL VAMPIRE"  
**_

Desesperada, molesta, ansiosa, y por que no FRUSTRADA!!, solo unos pocos de los sentimientos que estaban claramente presentes en mi en este momento, llevaba bastante tiempo esperando a que _el _llegara, pero mientras tanto no me quedaba de otra mas que esperar, aunque en parte era mi culpa por haber llegado con demasiada anticipación al lugar donde lo vería, revise por décima vez mi reloj de pulsera, un minuto y serian las 12:00 A.M., no despegue la ceñuda mirada de el reloj como si intentara manipular el tiempo y que este avanzara mas rápido, pero entonces cuando el reloj marco exactamente las doce un sonoro y familiar ruido se escucho en el vació y obscuro callejón y con el corazón en una mano levante la mirada lentamente, ante mis ojos se encontraba la perfección en persona.

Como siempre cada fin de mes aparecía Lord Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, el vampiro mas escalofriante y a su vez excitante que había llegado a ver alguna vez y no es que no tratara con vampiros, ya que una bruja que lograra preparar una poción "the real vampire" decentemente no la encontrabas todos los días, por lo tanto yo no solo vendía mi poción a Lord Cullen, (quien era descendiente directo de el Conde Dracula, el primer vampiro y por lo tanto el de mejores dones, que toda su real descendencia había heredado y Lord Cullen no era la excepción), si no también a unos cuantos vampiros mas que vivían ocultos entre lo humanos, gracias a la protección de dicha poción, aunque no había nada que se pudiera hacer por la sed que estos sentían, era algo que ellos debían controlar, lo que esta poción daba era principalmente protección contra su peor enemigo, El sol.

Lord Cullen era alto y musculoso de tez palida y con despeinado cabello broncineo y hechizantes ojos rojos.

- son las doce, hum... creí que no llegaria – dije intentando que mi tono no sonara con reproche pero lo conseguí

- alguna vez eh llegado tarde? – respondió con su aterciopelada voz en tono amenazador, que me erizaba la piel y me carcomía las entrañas con escucharla. Y por supuesto el tenia razón, por mas que lo pensara sabia que el nunca había llegado ni un minuto después de las doce.

- en realidad no... pero... - balbuce cuando la luz de la luna acaricio tenuemente la piel de Lord Cullen y me dejo sin habla

- entonces no es bueno que hables tonterías – dijo este y me arrebato con cierta brusquedad la botella con la poción y sin decir nada mas se perdió en la noche.

"_Lo hizo de nuevo!"_ Pensé mas que furiosa, pues una vez mas había desaparecido sin mas, dejándome de pie aturdida y deslumbrada, con las monedas en la misma mano que había sujetado la poción y con con el cerebro embotado por su incertidumbre de saber a penas nada de su misteriosa vida y por supuesto con las ansias de esperar el próximo fin de mes como siempre, claro que nada de esto era algo de lo que podría culparlo directamente, de hecho me sentía patética por esta obsesión tan absurda por ese vampiro.

Me concentre profundamente en mi casa para aparecer allí, cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí estaba de pie en la salita de mi casa, con la sensación de haberme dejado algo en el camino, cerré los ojos y escuche que afuera llovía "_la lluvia refleja mis sentimientos, tristeza y tal vez hasta abandono" _pensé sin dejar de escuchar el lastimero sonido de las gotas al caer, pero un maullido y unas caricias suaves en mis piernas me sacaron de mi ensimismamiento, abrí los ojos y mire el suelo, me encontré con los enormes ojos ambarinos de Phineas mi gato, estaba feliz de verme por que sabia que era la hora de cenar.

- ya te doy de comer Phineas, pero antes tomare una buena ducha relajante – dije a mi gato y lo tome en brazos

- eres una presiosura sabias? - dije acariciando detrás de su oreja mientras entraba a mi habitación y el ronroneo

- muchas gracias, claro que eso yo ya lo sabia Bella – respondió a mis espaldas una voz risueña, me gire y me encontré cara a cara con James, mi actual novio, "_lo único que me faltaba mas estrés" _pensé al verlo de pie tras la puerta de mi cuarto.

- hace cuanto estas allí? - le pregunte bajando a Phineas al piso

- no hace mucho, solo lo suficiente – dijo este y se acerco peligrosamente a mi

- acaso no me extrañaste nada mi pequeña gatita? - pregunto con fingido dolor mientras acariciaba mi rostro y unía sus labios con los míos

- te amo Bella – susurro contra mis labios, el sonido de ese par de palabras me hizo estremecer, yo quería mucho a James, pero tanto así como para amarlo en definitiva no, por lo que decidí ignorar sus palabras y abalanzarme sobre el, de inmediato el adivino mis intenciones y me llevo a la cama, con desesperación me quito la ropa y fue dejando besos por toda mi piel que iba quedando al descubierto, mientras yo enterraba mis unas en su espalda por las millones de sensaciones que enviaban a mi cuerpo sus besos.

Desesperada despoje a James de toda su ropa con uno de mi hechizos y el solo ronroneo por el hecho de que estuviera desesperada por estar con el, acerco su duro miembro a mi sexo y sin mas entro en mi, llenando mi interior de sensaciones inexplicables y mientras el aumentaba sus embestidas y sus besos mis jadeos eran mas intensos y placenteros, con una descarga de adrenalina el alcanzo su orgasmo, dejándome una vez mas a medio camino, frustrada como estaba aleje su cuerpo del mio y me levante de la cama

- a donde vas mi fiera? - pregunto sujetando mi tobillo y regresándome a la cama

- tengo que bañarme y darle de cenar a Phineas – dije safandome de su agarre y volviéndome a levantar

- muy bien, yo ya tengo que irme – respondió poniéndose en pie, aun se estaba vistiendo cuando yo entre al baño dejándolo semidesnudo sobre mi cama.

...

Estuve en la ducha hasta que el agua caliente se termino, finalmente salí ya con mis pantalones de dormir y mi vieja playera agujerada, "_por que no podía amar a James como el siempre repetía que lo hacia, seria por que nunca me había satisfacido en la cama?, o por el hecho de haber tenido tantas relaciones sentimentales que ya me había resignado a nunca amar a nadie?" _Sin dejar de pensar en esto di de comer al pequeño Phineas, quien entro maullando por la ventana en cuanto olio la comida, y finalmente me dispuse a comer algo yo, mis tripas gruñían de hambre, metí la carne y patatas que había preparado en la tarde anterior al horno y me dispuse a esperar que la comida estuviera lista, mientras tanto hice zapping en la televisión, pero termine apagandola ya que no encontré nada interesante en ella, tome mi plato de comida de el horno y me marche a mi cuarto.

En la habitación no había gran cosa, salvo quizá unos cuantos ingredientes para mis pociones, calderos viejos y rotos, y por supuesto la enorme cama adoselada, que en estos momentos estaba revuelta y destendida por el momento que acababa de compartir con James y como un recuerdo de mi insatisfacción en la cama sentí un pequeño retorcijon en la vagina, ignorándolo me tire en mi cama y tome el primer libro que encontré, en la cabecera de la cama estaban los mejores títulos de brujería y pociones y frente a la cama un tocador enorme, con el espejo roto y en el descansaban la mayoría de mis pociones en frascos de cristal.

Termine de cenar y deje el plato y mi libro a lado de la cama, "_ojala algún día llegue a descubrir el secreto que envuelve a ese Lord Cullen"_ recordando nuestros furtivos encuentros nocturnos, tome aire profundamente y me dispuse a revisar las reservas de la poción "the Real Vampire", solo para encontrarme que estas llegaban peligrosamente a su fin "_genial, y con lo caro que se esta poniendo todo ahora" _pensé furiosa "_menos mal que Lord Cullen paga bien, si no tendría que dejar el __negocio", _aunque no me hacia mucha gracia la idea de que un montón de vampiros furiosos fueran a abordarme en un callejón obscuro por negarme a venderles mas poción, la sola idea de esto me hacia estremecerse, sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro intentando espantar esa horrible imagen de mi cabeza y me metí en la cama.

-Buenas noches Phineas – grite y deje que Morfeo me tomara entre sus brazos.

Estaba en el claro de un bosque, un hermoso claro, llevaba un vestido que nunca en mi sano juicio me pondría, pero eso no era lo mas interesante, si no que iba caminando con el corazón acelerado, esperando al parecer encontrar algo muy importante o quizá era alguien muy importante, de repente me sentí observada esa sensación de un par do ojos que te seguían en cualquier movimiento, lentamente muy lentamente y sin saber aun a donde apresure el paso para dejar atrás esa sensación tan horrible, cuando no pude mas me gire para encarar lo que fuera que me perseguía …

Desperté a mitad de la noche debido a que Phineas había entrado precipitadamente por la ventana y una vez mas mi sueño quedo inconcluso. "_Por que demonios siempre es en esa parte cuando despierto" _Pensé hecha una furia, vi el reloj en mi mesita de noche y vi que eran las 4:20 am, quería ponerme a analizar mi sueño, pero estaba demasiado cansada para hacer cualquier otra cosa así que solo me di la vuelta y me dormí de nuevo.

…

Desperté nuevamente a las 7 con una jaqueca de los mil demonios, me dirigí al baño y al verme en el espejo note una horribles ojeras.

- maldita sea – dije furiosa, cerré los ojos y me concentre en desaparecer estas como cada mañana, cuando abrí los ojos mi cara estaba normal o al menos normal en lo que a mi se refiere, ya que el paliducho color de mi piel y mis desaliñadas facciones eran irremediables, deje de ver mi maldito reflejo y me dispuse a trabajar en mis pociones.

Por la tarde con aires de autosuficiencia por haber conseguido como siempre que mis pociones fueran perfectas me dirigí a llevarle su poción a Demetri, otro de los vampiros a los que vendía mi "The Real Vampire", pero tenia demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza, por lo que no quise simplemente aparecerme y fui caminando.

No tarde mucho en salir del pequeño pueblo en el que vivía, donde prácticamente todos me conocían, pero nadie a excepción de James sabían que yo era una bruja, ni siquiera los muchos ex-novios que tenia, aunque claro no todos vivían aquí, inclusive había algunos que ya no vivían, como Mike Newton, un chico risueño con facciones de bebe, según todo el mundo Newton me idolatraba, decían que besaba el suelo por el que pisaba, lo que no ponía de muy buen humor a Jessica Stanley quien se convirtió en una especie de espiá que nos observaba todo el tiempo a Mike y a mi, los meses que pase con Newton fueron buenos, hasta que un día me dejo una carta diciendo que no podía continuar conmigo por que no era suficientemente buena para el, ademas de que era extraña, eso me destrozo el corazón y al día siguiente de que recibiera su carta lo habían encontrado colgado en un árbol a las afueras de la ciudad de Seattle según supe se suicido, pero nunca quise investigar si esto era cierto o no.

Medio año después de lo de Mike conocí a un chico llamado Eric Yorkie después de que me insistiera por meses acepte una cita con el y realmente me gusto su forma de ser tan espontanea que acepte ser su novia y siempre lo pasaba bien con el, pero una tarde se fue sin decirme nada, días después su cuerpo fue encontrado en un lago, según la autopsia se había cortado la venas y luego se había tirado al lago, donde había terminado de desangrarse, tome aire profundamente al recordar esas horribles experiencias, por supuesto que tenia una horrible suerte de que me tocaran los chicos suicidas o aquí había gato encerrado, pero a parte de ellos había tenido varios novios que no habían valido la pena, eran posesivos, celosos, groseros o hasta oportunistas, aunque James no era así, el era realmente tierno cuando se lo proponía y romántico, en realidad nuestro único problema era en la cama, pero si yo pudiera elegir de quien enamorarme, sin duda que lo elegiría a el, pero por desgracia no tenia el poder de hacer tal cosa, estaba destinada a no conocer el amor, **aunque quizá ****Lord Cullen... **dijo unavocesita molesta en mi cabeza, sacudí mi cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de ahuyentarla, "_pero que diablos estaba pensando, un vampiro?, por favor yo no estaba enamorado de un vampiro, solo estaba obsesionada con saber de el y eso no era amor, no podía serlo, o si??_".

Sacudí la cabeza nuevamente para espantar esos estúpidos pensamientos y cerré los ojos, y cuando los abrí lo vi, frente a mi se encontraba un viejo camino que para nada se parecía al empedrado por el que iba en este momento, mas bien se parecía al viejo camino que todas las noches recorría en mi sueño, mi curiosidad de saber que encontraría al final de este camino era inmensa, por lo que decidí seguirlo.

Conforme fui avanzando los arboles crecían mas juntos y tupidos que impedían que la luz del sol se filtrara por estos, o tal vez había caminado bastante tiempo por el viejo camino que ya había obscurecido, esto no tenia sentido, lo que veía todas las noches no era mas que un sueño, que diablos esperaba encontrar aquí, ese precioso prado donde parecía que hubiesen arrancado los arboles a propósito para después sentir esa mirada clavada en mi?, "_oh brillante plan Isabella y luego que?"_, me regañe a mi misma y di media vuelta decidida a regresar por donde había venido.

Ni siquiera di dos pasos cuando lo sentí, esa ya familiar sensación de sentirme observada, sentí que el alma se me venia a los pies al recordar que esta vez no estaba soñando, que todo era real, abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y mire a mi alrededor, trate de recordar cualquier hechizo protector, pero mi mente estaba en blanco, intente desaparecerme, pero no me pude concentrar lo suficiente ya que el sonido de unos pasos aproximándose a mi me interrumpieron, no me quedo de otra mas que hacer lo que en el sueño y entonces corrí, corrí como nunca en mi vida había corrido y por primera vez mi torpeza no me hizo caer al suelo, a pesar de que tenia que correr por entre las salidas raíces de los arboles seguí corriendo tan rápido como si el mismo diablo me persiguiera, podía escuchar sus pasos casi encima de los míos, pero no me di por vencida y seguí corriendo, por desgracia una vez mas mis malditos pies me traicionaron y tropecé con una enorme piedra, la pierna derecha me dolía horrible, aterrada levante la vista pero todo estaba a obscuras, aun así logre vislumbrar una rubia cabellera y unas manos tan blancas como la cera que se aproximaban a mi, cerré los ojos y solo una risa terrorífica llego a mis oídos y eso fue lo ultimo de lo que fui consciente.

...

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba en una especie de mazmorra de piedra, a mi alrededor solo había una puerta de madera cerrada con candado, Lord Cullen, una ventana alta y... esperen LORD CULLEN?!!. frote mis ojos para comprobar que no era una alucinación y con esto note que tanto en mis pies como en mis manos tenia una especie de pulcera de oro gruesas y largas compuestas por ramificaciones que hacían extraños símbolos y dejaban espacios entre ellos y ya no traía el pantalón de mezclilla ni la playera azul con manga larga que me había puesto al salir de casa, si no que llevaba un vestido negro y rojo de tela muy fina, tenia encajes como de los años 1900, con corsee y todo, me sonroje al imaginar que me pudieron haber hecho mientras estaba inconsciente.

- espero que no te disguste usar esa ropa, veras querida miá, yo nací alrededor del año 1900, entenderás que me agrade que vistas con la ropa que en ese entonces se usaba – hablo Lord Cullen con su irresistible y aterciopelada voz que solo logro confundirme mas.

- do..donde estoy?, por que me tiene aquí Lord Cullen? - pregunte elevando el rostro al suyo, Lord Cullen iba también vestido con un traje tan antiguo como mi vestido, el saco, el chaleco y el pantalón eran grises, la camisa de mangas blanca y una corbata azul

- querida miá – dijo este levantándose de la silla aterciopelada donde se encontraba y sentándose a lado mio con una rapides inhumana – me ofende que me llames Lord Cullen, al fin y al cabo estamos a punto de casarnos, seria mas conveniente que me dijeras amor, vida, cariño, o simplemente Edward – dijo cada palabra con una sensual voz que me erizo el cabello de la nuca, pero había algo en sus palabras que mi cerebro aun no lograba procesar

- Casarnos? - pregunte con la voz aterrada, para mi no existía ninguna palabra mas maldita que aquella, aun tratando con vampiros, hombres lobos y toda clase de alimañas.

- es que acaso Lord Edward Anthony Masen Cullen no es merecedor de tu amor?! - grito poniéndose en pie, en sus ojos veía el fuego y la sed mezcladas, en cualquier momento podría asesinarme, debía hacer algo, me concentre en mi casa para aparecer allí y acabar con todo esto, pero en lugar de desaparecer de allí lo que obtuve fue una descarga eléctrica que me recorrió desde la cabeza a los pies, era el dolor mas insoportable que había sentido en mi vida, solté un grito desgarrador que arranco una carcajada de Lord Cullen.

- con que intentando hacer magia amada miá! - grito de nuevo pero esta vez soltó una carcajada - pues te tengo noticias, estos – dijo señalando las pulceras de mis manos y mis pies - fueron hechos especialmente para mi bruja favorita, para que no intentara abandonarme – de nuevo se aproximo a mi y yo con temor me aleje de el, de nuevo la rabia se marco en sus negros ojos.

- mirame cuando te hablo maldita sea! - rugió y tomo mi cara con una de sus manos y la giro a su rostro causándome daño mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas por el terror

- no, no llores Isabella, o mejor dicho Bella es así como te llaman tus amigos cierto, aunque yo podría tomarme la libertad de llamarte Bells, como solo te llaman tus amantes – dijo con la voz dura y fría mientras que con su mano libre acariciaba mi brazo descubierto, el contacto con su fría piel me hizo estremecer y por supuesto el no lo paso por alto

- oh sera que tu futuro marido no puede llamarte así amada miá? - continuo con ese mismo tono de voz

- puede llamarme como quiera Lor... querido – me corregí en el ultimo momento y sus duras facciones se relajaron con esto.

- veo que has aprendido amada miá, eso me gusta – dijo tomando delicadamente mi rostro con su mano y de nuevo acariciando con la otra mi brazo y ahora también mi espalda.

- sabes amada miá tenia planeado dejar nuestros deseos carnales hasta mañana después de la boda como es correcto, pero la verdad es que te deseo con locura mi querida Bells – dijo con la voz tan sensual que de inmediato comenzó a excitarme, Lord Cullen acerco su boca lentamente a la miá y finalmente me beso, su sabor era embriagante y delicioso que no pude evitar corresponderle, sentí como las comisuras de sus labios se elevaban en una sonrisa y se alejo de mis labios solo para bajar por mi cuello y mis hombros, nada en mi cuerpo reaccionaba pero mi cerebro no dejaba de repetirme _"esto no esta bien, tengo novio y ademas si me arriesgo a estar con un vampiro el podría matarme en el proceso"_, había leído mucho sobre uniones profanas entre humanos y vampiros y por supuesto ninguna de esta tenia un... felices para siempre, por lo que trate de reunir fuerzas y me aleje de el, pero de inmediato me arrepentí de haberlo hecho.

- te resistes a mi Isabella, es que prefieres a esos débiles mortales por sobre mi?, a ellos si puedes entregarte pero a tu futuro marido no cierto? - dijo aun mas enfurecido que las primeras dos veces

- pagaras por esto, no tienes idea como – dijo al ver que no respondía, pero la verdad era que su furia me había dejado sin habla, se puso en pie y me levanto con el, sacudió mis hombros mientras rugía:

– escuchame Bella y escuchame con mucha atención, si no eres para mi, no seras para nadie! - dicho esto me arrojo contra la pared con fuerza golpeándome el brazo y la pierna izquierda tan fuerte que Pensé que me había roto algo sin embargo el salio de la mazmorra sin mirar atrás.

El golpe fue realmente duro a pesar de que no sangraba me dolía bastante el costado izquierdo, por lo que opte en no moverme demasiado ya que no podía curarme con magia o recibiría mas descargas eléctricas, en un momento, no podía saber precisamente hace cuanto alguien había introducido un plato con comida, era caldo de pollo con verduras, lo debore casi al instante y quede satisfecha, pero en estos momentos el estomago me rugía de hambre como si no hubiera comido en días, solo esperaba que ese fuera el castigo de Lord Cullen dejarme morir de hambre y no nada mas doloroso, cerré los ojos intentando dormir sin moverme demasiado, pero el dolor y el hambre eran tan intensos que me despertaban cada cierto tiempo.

...

- Despierta! - escuche la voz de Lord Cullen entre sueños y luego sentí unas heladas manos que me sacudían haciendo que el dolor de mi costado aumentara enseguida y no pude evitar gritar de dolor

- tienes que ver algo – dijo con voz triunfante Lord Cullen poniéndome de pie en el piso, pero no pude mantenerme en pie mucho tiempo, el dolor no me lo permitía ademas de que sentía las piernas de gelatina.

- mi amada, no es hora de dormir, tienes que ver algo – bruscamente me levanto del piso, como pude me arrastre junto con el y recorrimos aquel obscuro ¿castillo?, bueno al menos eso parecía, un viejo castillo de piedra.

- Jasper, esta todo listo? - pregunto Lord Cullen cuando nos detuvimos frente a una puerta de lo que parecía un calabozo, allí un rubio alto con un sinfín de cicatrices plateadas en la piel asintió

- así es mi Lord, como usted lo ordeno – dijo agachando la cabeza ante Lord Cullen

- ah, valla – dijo con orgullo lord Cullen - veo que Emmett y tu se divirtieron con la cacería de este mortal – al parecer estaba leyendo el pensamiento de el rubio.

- así es mi Lord, pero descuide no lo dejamos inconsciente, por lo que pudo verlo y sentirlo todo, ah gritado como una niñita cuando Emmett lo penetro sin piedad – agrego con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios el rubio llamado Jasper, mi corazón estaba acelerado, quien podría estar dentro de esa habitación era un misterio para mi, pero mi mente no dejaba de pensar nombres de mis humanos conocidos con terror mientras esperaba, "_Renee, Charlie, Jacob, Angela, Jessica, James, Emily, Sam..."_

- perfecto – respondió Lord Cullen con satisfacción, Jasper abrió la puerta, y Lord Cullen me llevo de rastra a su lado, estaba obscuro y no lograba ver de quien se trataba, pero en cuanto Jasper entro con una antorcha un grito desgarrador inundo la habitación

- no!, por favor tengan piedad, no se por que me hacen esto, yo nunca eh hecho nada contra ustedes – gimoteo una familiar voz que me dejo en estado de shock en cuanto la escuche

- James! - grite aterrada y con el corazón acelerado

- Bella?...Bella!! - grito con pánico en la voz

- no, por favor a ella no, hagan lo que quieran conmigo, pero a ella no la toquen – grito James

- lamentablemente mortal inservible, tu no estas en posición de pedir ni ordenar nada – dijo con su aterciopelada voz Lord Cullen arrebatandole de las manos a Jasper la antorcha y encendiendo con ella un enorme cáliz que contenía petroleo y esta ardió iluminando toda la habitación, pude ver a James tirado en el suelo con la ropa rasgada, ensangrentado y con marcas de látigos en la espalda y los brazos, su cara estaba hinchada e irreconocible, sus azules ojos me miraban con tristeza y culpa, Lord Cullen me vio primero a mi y después a el y sin decir palabra alguna me soltó y fue a tomar a James del rubio cabello.

- así que es lo que piensas eh?, que Bella esta aquí como prisionera al igual que tu?, pues te equivocas imbécil, Bella es miá siempre me ah pertenecido eh vivido mas de 100 años esperándola y ahora que al fin la eh encontrado crees que se la dejaría a un insignificante y poca cosa como tu? - soltó una amarga carcajada y lanzo a James al suelo

James me veían con sorpresa e incredulidad, quise gritar para protestar y decirle a James que nada de lo que Lord Cullen decía era cierto, que solo lo estaba torturando igual o peor que a mi pero no pude por que los labios de Lord Cullen se estamparon contra los míos en ese mismo instante, me beso posesivamente, intente alejarlo pero el era demasiado fuerte y su aroma demasiado embriagante para resistirme.

Cuando Edward dejo mis labios regreso a donde y le dio una patada en las costillas, James que en estos momentos me veía con odio y desilusion solto un gemido de dolor.

- que falsa eres Isabella, creí que me amabas, nunca creí que fueras capas de algo así, me repugnas – grito con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y escupió sangre

- James, por favor, no entiendes esto no es así yo... - intente justificarme pero Lord Cullen hablo mas fuerte que yo

- si, por supuesto, esto no es lo que parece "James" – grito Edward imitando mi aguda voz – solo preguntate a ti mismo humano, cuantas veces escuchaste a Bella decir que te amaba, o que tu recuerdes cuantos orgasmos conseguiste que tuviera en sus noches de pasión? - pregunto Edward con su voz fría y con un deje de burla en las ultimas palabras, pero lo que mas me inquietaba es como diablos sabia el eso?.

- ah, no eres tan ingenuo como creí maldito humano, ya te diste cuenta que no eres mas que un estorbo en la vida de Bella, un estorbo que esta por ser eliminado – dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa en los labios Lord Cullen aun cuando James no había dicho absolutamente nada

- Jasper, mis juguetes – grito de nuevo levantándose y soltando el cabello de James, sus ojos negros estaban sedientos de dolor

- JASPER! - grito este de nuevo al parecer pensando que no se daba prisa con sus "juguetes", se me enchinaba la piel el imaginar que clase de juguetes serian.

Jasper entro con un baúl negro cargado como si no pesara nada, sin embargo cuando lo dejo en el piso hizo un ruido sordo, pase saliva difícilmente y James abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

- excelente Jasper – dijo Lord Cullen feliz al ver su baúl, Jasper solo asintió con la cabeza y abrió el baúl luego salio de la habitación sin decir palabra alguna pero con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

- me pregunto que juguete sera bueno usar primero? - pregunto Lord Cullen a nadie en particular mientras se quitaba su saco, su chaleco y su camisa.

Su cuerpo era sencillamente mas perfecto e increíble de lo que yo me hubiera imaginado nunca, pero en estos momentos me causaba repulsión

- oh, creo que comenzare por algo simple – dijo poniéndose una especie de capa negra con mangas largas, tomo una especie de esposas negras de acero que en medio tenían un gancho y se acerco a James para ponerle las esposas.

Mi corazón latía como loco de miedo por lo que le pudiera hacer

- quedate quieto mortal, o me harás usar muchos mas de mis juguetes que los que tengo planeados para ti – dijo amenazadoramente a James cuando le ponía las esposas y este trataba de resistirse, pero de inmediato se quedo inmóvil

- ves no es tan dificil maldito gusano – dijo con una risa burlona y lo pateo en un costado, James comenzó a dar de chillidos, Lord Cullen lo ignoro y levanto a James por el gancho de las esposas y sin esfuerzo alguno lo colgó en una polea que pendía del techo, hizo girar una palanca que estaba en la pared de piedra haciendo así que la polea subiera, James quedo a varios centímetros del piso sosteniendo su peso únicamente con sus manos.

- bien comencemos con la diversion – dijo Lord Cullen con malicia y tomo una especie de mini martillo con una punta terminada en pico de un lado y del otro lado era parecido a un martillo normal.

- descuida, esto solo te dolera un monton – lo golpeo en la quijada con el lago ancho del martillo mientras hablaba y varios dientes salieron volando, cubri mis ojos con mis manos temblorosas y grite rogandole piedad a Lord Cullen pero el me ignoro, lentamente descubri mis ojos justo cuando lo golpeaba sin piedad, esta vez en las costillas y las rodillas, el sonido mas horrible que había escuchado en toda mi vida salia de la boca ensangrentada de James y Lord Cullen solo reia, era una risa escalofriante y llena de satisfacción, giro el martillo y con la afilada punta

- estas listo? – pregunto Lord Cullen y de nuevo se agacho a su baúl sin esperar respuesta, esta vez saco de el una **araña de acero** (1) y se acerco lenta y torturosamente a James que lo miraba con pavor.

- esta es mi amiga la pequeña araña – dijo abriendo y cerrando la araña en sus manos

- no por favor! - grite para que no le hiciera nada, pero el me ignoro y con la araña tomo la cara de James que comenzó a gritar de dolor por las afiladas patas de la araña le dio vueltas a los tornillos que se aproximaban peligrosamente a sus ojos, "_esto no puede estar pasando, Lord Cullen no podía ser tan cruel como para atravesar sus ojos con esas cosas, o si?"_, debía intentar algo cualquier cosa que pudiera salvar a James.

- por favor Lo... Edward no le hagas nada, detente no puedes hacer eso... antes de la boda – dije con voz rota evitando ver el rostro de James aunque podía sentir sus ojos perforando mi nuca, Lord Cullen se paralizo al escuchar eso y giro su rostro al mio, en sus labios apareció una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- pero por supuesto querida, tienes razón no me manchare yo las manos antes de la boda – retiro la araña de la cara de James y la regreso a su lugar en el baúl, se aproximo a mi, coloco sus frías manos en mi cara y me beso, sus labios se movían posesivamente en los míos, su sabor era embriagante y enseguida perdí la razón y comencé a corresponderle el beso, con su lengua recorrió todo mi labio inferior como pidiendo permiso a entrar en mi boca, sin embargo intente resistir caer en sus encantos pero mis esfuerzos quedaron reducidos a nada cuando soltó mi cara y con ambas manos desgarro mi vestido dejándome en ropa interior solamente, escuchaba los gritos de James pero no podía hacer nada.

- quieres que te muestre lo que es un verdadero orgasmo? - grito Lord Cullen en dirección a donde se encontraba James, las piernas me temblaban de miedo por su amenaza y hubiera caído de no ser por que Lord Cullen me sostenía entre sus manos.

- Eres un maldito bastardo!, Lord?, quien demonios es Lord en estos tiempos, no eres mas que un vil cerdo – grito James y de nuevo escupió

- y en cuanto a ti – me señalo – ahora lo entiendo, esto solo era una mas de tus trampas, de tus cosas de maldita bruja que eres verdad?, esto mismo le hiciste a Newton y a Yorkie? - vocifero de nuevo con tono acusador me desgarro el corazón su acusación, pero antes de que dijera nada Lord Cullen se me adelanto.

- así es – simplemente dijo y de nuevo me beso, esta vez con mas pasión sus manos subían y bajaban por mis piernas erizandome la piel con su frió contacto, su lengua se abrió paso entre mis labios y jugo con la miá para después dejar mi boca de repente e ir hasta mi cuello.

- amada miá, tu sangre canta para mi en tu garganta, pero es el deseo por tu cuerpo es lo que me domina aun mas que nada – gimió con su dulce y aterciopelada voz, mientras James de nuevo gritaba un sin fin de improperios, quise alejarlo, correr, gritar, hacer cualquier cosa ahora que el estaba tan entregado a sus deseos como para poder hacer algo pero mis piernas no querían cooperar y mis sentidos estaban anonados, lo único que conseguí que saliera de mi garganta fue un gemido que el mal interpreto y bajo sus labios a mis hombros, me arranco en un segundo el sostén y lo arrojo lejos, cerré mis ojos, James estaba colgado de manos presenciando toda esta terrible escena, su corazón estaba destrozado y su cuerpo completamente lastimado, odiaba a Lord Cullen por hacerme esto, pero me odiaba mas a mi por corresponder sus besos y sus caricias llenas de deseo.

Tomo uno de mis senos con su mano mientras su lengua jugaba con el pezon del otro, me moje enseguida y al parecer el no paso por alto el olor, en un movimiento me arranco la única prenda que me quedaba y me llevo a una mesa de madera que se encontraba en una de las esquinas del calabozo, me recostó allí con las piernas de la rodilla para abajo colgando de esta, me dio una ultima mirada repleta de deseo y separo mis piernas, podía sentir mi pulso en los oídos, y este había apagado los gritos de James, sin embargo sabia que seguía allí, que aun nos observaba y gritaba, Lord Cullen inhalo profundamente muy cerca de mi sexo, lo cual ocasiono que me mojara aun mas, si es que eso era posible, sentí su fría lengua recorrer mi sexo, enviándome miles de sensaciones inexplicables por todo el cuerpo y arrancando gruñidos de mi pecho, su mano subía y bajaba descontroladamente por mi pierna y llego a mi glúteo, lo apretó suavemente y después subió mas su mano a mi intimidad, el suave rose de sus dedos en mi sexo hizo que mi corazón se saltara dos latidos y no pude reprimir un gemido con este nuevo toque, lentamente introdujo uno de sus dedos en mi centro y mis ojos se quedaron blancos de placer mientras que mi interior lo recibía gustoso, comenzó a bombear fuertemente su dedo dándome descargas de placer incontenibles, mi cadera se movía inconscientemente con sus dedos, y sin previo aviso metió otro dedo en mi, un grito se escapo de mi garganta y el placer se apodero de mi, con esto ultimo saco ambos dedos de mi y se los llevo a la boca

- ah, Bella tu sabor es realmente delicioso, me excita el solo olerlo pero probarlo me hace querer tomarte de inmediato – dijo y se deshizo de su pantalón en un rápido movimiento, su miembro estaba tan excitado que dolía el solo verlo.

Subió conmigo a la mesa y delicadamente roso su cabeza con mi sexo, ambos gemimos por el contacto, acerco su rostro al mio y beso mis labios con aun mas deseo que antes, tomo mis manos y las puso en su espalda, intente enterrar mis uñas en ella para causarle dolor pero fue inútil, su piel era impenetrable, pero realmente suave, siguió rozando su cabeza en mi entrada hasta que súbitamente entro en mi, era realmente grande y me dejo sin aire poco a poco comenzó a entrar y salir, dandome un placer interminable pero ya lo había decidido no dejaría que me hiciera llegar al orgasmo no le daría ese gusto me iba a controlar y no dejaría que ocurriera.

Sin esfuerzo me tomo entre sus brazos levantado mi espalda de la mesa sin salir de mi, el quedo hincado en la mesa mientras yo sobre el con mis piernas dobladas sobre las suyas y mi cabeza hacia atrás, esta nueva posición hizo que entrara mas profundamente en mi y yo deje escapar un grito de placer mientras que el me embestía con fuerza sosteniendo mis caderas con una mano y con la otra masajeando uno de mis senos mientras tanto su boca se encargaba de el otro, a este paso no podría resistir el increíble orgasmo que seguramente me tendria, pues jamas en mi vida había sentido este nivel de placer que me hacia gritar y gemir intercaladas veces hasta que mi garganta me dolía de tanto gritar pero no me daría por vencida, no iba a tener un orgasmo.

- Bella – dijo mi nombre entre gemidos de placer que derrumbaron todas mis barreras, me desplome en sus brazos y el siguió con sus fuertes y placenteras embestidas, sus labios que hasta entonces mordían y succionaban mi pezón ligeramente dejaron de hacerlo para unirse con los míos en un pasional beso, donde nuestras lenguas luchaban para someter una a la otra, por un momento olvide donde me encontraba y que James nos observaba pero cuando lo recordé aleje mi rostro del de Edward y... ¿Edward?, de cuando aca el era Edward para mi no lo se, pero una vez mas me malentendió y volvió a besar mi seno, bajo ambas manos a mi trasero y movió mas deprisa mis caderas, esto era lo máximo que podía soportar, estaba al borde del orgasmo pero no tenia que alcanzarlo, en ese preciso momento Edward quito una de sus manos de mi trasero y la metió por entre nuestros cuerpos hasta llegar a mi sexo, no tenia idea de que planeaba hasta que su dedo se topo con mi clítoris y comenzó a estimularlo, mi cuerpo reacciono al instante, mis piernas temblaban de una manera jodidamente placentera y mis manos se sacudían mientras mi cuerpo se iba llenando de espasmos hasta ahora desconocidos, no supe en que momento perdí la razón o la lucha por oponerme a lo inevitable pero ahora no hacia mas que gritar el nombre de Edward, gemir o gritar pidiendo mas, el por supuesto me complacía en todas mis instrucciones, mi espalda se arqueaba por un extraño cosquilleo que sentía subir y bajar desde mis hombros hasta mi trasero, por dentro sentía como su miembro chocaba contra mis paredes y estimulaba mas y mas mi punto g de una manera que nunca nadie lo había hecho y la suma de todas estas sensaciones comenzaban a crear una sensación extraña en mi de ansiedad, Edward salio completamente de mi y con una fuerte embestida entro nuevamente de lleno y se movió mas descontrolada y fuertemente que antes, sentí mis paredes apretar el miembro de Edward y de su pecho salio un gruñido gutural logrando no solo que alcanzara mi orgasmo, si no que tuviera una eyaculacion, la cual consideraba hasta este momento un mito, Edward salio de mi para dejarme disfrutar los espasmos del orgasmo que eran interminables, me quede quieta en posición fetal aun disfrutando las miles de sensaciones mientras el se vestía.

- has visto eso humano, tu no eres rival para mi – grito Edward a James, horrorizada alcé la vista a mi novio que me veía con odio y repulsión pero no dijo nada, su labio sangraba, estaba rojo de furia y sus manos se comenzaban a poner moradas, me incorpore en la mesa de inmediato.

- James... yo... - tartamudee pero James me interrumpió

- no!, no te atrevas a hablarme maldita traidora, yo creía en ti nunca pensé que me fueras a hacer algo así, no quiero volverte a ver! - grito tan fuerte como pudo y al segundo y en menos de 5 segundos Lord Cullen estuvo parado junto a el con una **pera del papa** (2)

- eres muy fastidioso humano inservible, por que no mejor te callas? - introdujo la pera profundamente en la boca de James y con un movimiento la abrió dentro de su garganta, luego la cerro de nuevo y la saco llena de sangre de su boca, sin poder decir nada mas James empezó a toser escupiendo sangre, parecía como si su garganta se hubiera desgarrado y se estaba ahogando con su propia sangre.

- así ya no eres tan fastidioso – se burlo y lanzo la pera lejos con expresión de asco – a pesar de la gran tentación del olor de tu sangre no me rebajare a beber algo tan sucio – replico y se giro para encarame, yo estaba asqueada conmigo misma por no haber puesto mayor resistencia a lo que Edward estaba haciendo pero lo que mas asco me daba era la cara de satisfacción que el tenia y como su sonrisa se ensanchaba mas y mas al ver a James así.

- eres un maldito como es que lo dejas sufrir así – le grite y me solté a llorar, me levante de la mesa donde me había quedado inmóvil y como pude corrí hacia James con mi costado adolorido punzando pero Edward me impidió el paso sin contestar a mi reclamo como si este nunca se hubiese producido, golpee su espalda tan fuerte como pude haciéndome mas daño a mi que lo que le hacia a el.

- Jasper, Emmett – grito Edward tan fuerte que del susto brinque y caí de espaldas, tome del piso lo que quedaba de mi rasgado vestido y me cubrí con el para que Jasper y Emmett no me vieran desnuda.

- en que podemos servirle mi Lord? - pregunto Jasper entrando seguido de otro vampiro mucho mas atemorizante, a diferencia de Edward o Jasper que tenían los músculos marcados este estaba mucho mas fornido, tenia el cabello café y al igual que Jasper lucia unos ojos rojos opacos casi negros lo que mostraba que ya hacia tiempo desde su ultima cacería.

- encárguense del moribundo – dijo simplemente Edward, me tomo entre sus brazos y avanzo a la salida del calabozo, los ojos de James se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando Emmett y Jasper se abalanzaron sobre el con los ojos sedientos viéndolo como un par de tigres a un gran pedazo de carne.

- no! - grite y enterré mi rostro en el pecho de Edward cuando los gritos de James comenzaron, empece a llorar desconsoladamente e intente en vano tapar mis oídos pero no sirvió de nada, los gritos aun se se escuchaban y me destrozaban por dentro, sentí el aire golpearme fuertemente en la cara y el cuerpo, cosa extraña ya que no recordaba haber visto ventana alguna allí.

Cuando el aire dejo de golpearme de esa manera los gritos de James ya no se escuchaban. "_Fue tan cruel James no merecía una muerte así_", quería morir también, la culpa me carcomía por dentro, "_debió ser realmente duro para James presenciarlo todo, ademas había muerto pensando que yo había tenido algo que ver con su captura, sin darse cuenta que también yo era prisionera_", las lagrimas seguían cayendo por mis rostro, abrí los ojos y vi el rostro de Lord Cullen observándome atentamente con el entrecejo fruncido, todo mi dolor se convirtió en rabia contra el monstruo que tenia frente a mi y que aun me sostenía en brazos, aunque ya no estábamos en el calabozo, si no en la mazmorra donde me habían llevado cuando fui capturada

- Eres un monstruo! – le grite cuando abría la boca para decir algo, furiosa luche por bajar de los brazos de Lord Cullen, el me soltó y yo caí de bruces contra el suelo.

- James no merecía lo que le hiciste, como puedes ser tan cruel maldito monstruo! - le grite sin dejar de llorar e ignorando el punzante dolor que tenia en las costillas me levante de suelo envuelta en la desgarrada tela y de nuevo golpee su pecho con coraje y lagrimas.

- había escuchado de seres malvados pero tu eres de lo peor, no puedo creer que seas... -

- basta! – grito con un gesto terrorífico en su cara que me dejo muda, con sus manos detuvo las miás para que no lo golpeara mas, pero yo trataba de zafarme de su agarre, cosa que no era nada simple.

- lo único que hice fue darte el mejor sexo de tu vida y quitar de en medio al maldito parásito que te mantenía alejada de mi, como puedes culparme por eso, te amo Isabella Marie Swan! - grito enfurecido y yo me quede de piedra -ah sido así desde la primera vez que acudí a ti para comprar tu poción, pero tu siempre has estado rodeada de débiles humanos hormonales en lugar de verme a mi, ellos jamas podrán darte todo lo que yo te doy y creo que lo acabas de comprobar, ademas el solo hecho de pensar que tu te llegues a enamorar de un malnacido como ese me hace querer matar a todo aquel que se te acerque – dijo con un tono mas bajo pero igual enfurecido y soltando mis manos, estas cayeron inertes a mis costados y seguí escuchándolo – y así lo eh hecho y lo haré cada que alguien quiera arrebatarme los que es mio, por que tu eres miá Isabella y nadie mas tiene derecho a tocar lo que es mio o morirá al igual que James, Mike y Tyler – dio un golpe a la pared de piedra con el puño al pronunciar los nombres de mis ex-novios, del techo cayo tierra por la fuerza de su golpe pero eso no fue lo que me dejo en shock, si no sus ultimas palabras.

- tu – dije con un hilo de voz y con los ojos nuevamente anegados en lagrimas – fuiste tu!, mataste a Tyler, a Mike y ahora mataste a James solo por que ellos estuvieron conmigo? - dije sin poder asociar bien los hechos por que mi cerebro se había quedado congelado.

- todo lo que eh hecho lo hice por amor y lo volveré a hacer si es necesario – dijo en un susurro pero entonces la verdad cayo sobre mi como un balde de agua helada, el me había quitado todas mis oportunidades de ser feliz, no era yo la del problema, si no el, todo este tiempo fue el, Lord Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

- eres la peor clase de basura que existe en el mundo maldito... - pero no pude continuar por que un agudo y martirizante golpe en la mejilla me mando al otro lado de la mazmorra

- Callate, no puedes decirme eso a mi yo … -

- si puedo y sabes que?! - le hable con la voz rota y llorando de dolor sobándome la mejilla, ahora si ya me dolía todo: el cuerpo, el alma y el corazón, pero no iba a sufrir yo sola

- Te odio! - le grite tan fuerte como pude y con toda mi ira contenida, el vino hasta mi y me tomo del cuello con una mano y me alzo del varios centímetros del piso, no podía respirar y solo veía su rostro lleno de ira, me retorcí en sus manos intentando tomar aire mientras un dolor en mi cabeza martillaba.

- jamas, repitas eso – dijo seriamente y presiono mi cuello mas fuerte

- si va...s a ma...ta...rme ha...zlo per...o no me ca...sare con...ti...go– dije entrecortadamente con el poco aire que lograba introducir a mis pulmones, de nuevo me soltó y esta vez caí de senton en el suelo, tosí y a aspire fuertemente para recuperar el aliento sin dejar de sobarme el cuello.

- eso lo veremos – dijo secamente y salio de allí dando tal portazo que de nuevo cayo tierra del techo de la mazmorra.

...

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve llorando mi pena, sollozando y gritando cosas al viento, ni cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente por mis múltiples dolores, el cansancio de el sexo tan rudo que había tenido y por mi falta de alimento, solo que hacia ambas cosas alternadamente.

Deseaba que esto se tratara de una pesadilla y que al despertar todo fuera normal, pero ya nada nunca seria normal, James, Tyler y Mike no revivirían por mas que yo deseara y gritara sus nombres, en realidad no había llegado a amar completamente a ninguno de los tres, pero eso había sido por que me fueron arrebatados, asesinados por un maldito vampiro que estaba enamorado de mi.

- esta despierta? - escuche a una chica hablar pero no hice ademan de moverme

- pues si no lo esta tenemos que despertarla por que si no Lord Cullen se pondrá como loco – respondió otra chica

- despierte por favor lleva un día y medio dormida– dijo la primer chica sacudiendo mi hombro lo cual me dolió horrible y solté un grito.

- lo lamento mucho Isabella no quise lastimarla – se disculpo, abrí los ojos y vi a un par de chicas con vestidos iguales de color azul con blanco que les llegaba a arriba de la rodilla y también llevaban unas zapatillas negras antiquísimas, una de las chicas era guapísima, alta, rubia, con facciones perfectas y con un cuerpo de infarto, mientras que la otra era bajita de cabello negro también con un increíble cuerpo y con afiladas facciones que parecía un duendecillo también vi que ambas eran vampiresas, pues tenían los ojos de un brillante rojo, me moví un poco y note que no me encontraba ya en el frió suelo de la mazmorra si no en una cama adoselada con un montón de cojines, ademas de nuevo estaba vestida, traía un vestido negro con diseños extraños en verde, era amplio con un corsee que tenia listones en la parte de adelante y mangas de maya.

- te encuentras bien? - pregunto la chica pequeñita de cabello negro

- si, eso creo, hum... ustedes quienes son? - pregunte viéndolas con desconfianza

- yo soy Alice y ella es Rosalie, trabajamos para Lord Cullen y venimos a traerte algo de comida por orden suya – dijo señalando una mesa a lado de la cama, sobre ella había una bandeja con un montón de comidas, pollo, manzanas, jugo de naranja, tostadas con mermelada y un vaso de leche.

- no sabíamos que se le antojaría por eso le trajimos de varias comidas – dijo la chica rubia

Me arrastre por la cama hasta llegar a la bandeja y tome una de las tostadas y comencé a devorarla con las manos temblorosas, estaba hambrienta y me ardía la garganta, supuse que de gritar tanto, cuando termine con la tostada ataque una pierna de pollo y me pasaba la carne casi sin masticarla.

- veo que esta hambrienta, ya le había dicho yo a Lord Cullen que los humanos comen muy seguido, pero es un testarudo – dijo la pequeña Alice sentándose a mi lado en la cama.

- también estamos aquí por otro motivo Isabella – dijo Rosalie sentándose junto a nosotras dos.

- oh es cierto casi lo olvido pero es que es muy divertido ver como come – dijo poniéndose en pie y encogiéndose de hombros antes de salir a velocidad sobrehumana de la habitación, cuando regreso (unos 5 segundo después) llevaba con ella un larguísimo vestido blanco, con un velo y una larga cola con la bastilla azul, casi me ahogo con mi segunda tostada cuando lo vi, Rosalie me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda que me causaron un dolor espantoso ya que todo mi cuerpo se encontraba realmente lastimado y débil.

- que es eso? - dije aterrada cuando recupere el aliento

- es su vestido de novia Isabella – dijo emocionada Alice

- perteneció a Lady Elizabeth Cullen la madre de Lord Cullen, mírelo es precioso – dijo Rosalie tomando el vestido que Alice sostenía en sus manos.

- si, es precioso pero no voy a usarlo – dije aterrada, "_por que me quiere a mi si tiene a ellas dos que son mucho mas hermosas?, o es que ellas también son sus esposas pero ya se enfado y ahora me quiere a mi?" _Pensé.

- de que habla Isabella piensa casarse con ese vestido? - dijo Rosalie con el entrecejo fruncido y señalándome.

- no, sencillamente no voy a casarme con Lord Cullen – un gritito agudo me hizo dar un respingo y un trozo de pan salio volando de mis manos y aterrizo en el piso, mire ceñuda a Alice por el susto que acababa de darme, pero Rosalie y ella me miraban como si fuera el fantasma de la opera.

- pero... Isabella tu... no puedes hacer eso el te matara si no te casas – me dijo angustiada Alice

- ella... no habla enserio – titubeo Rosalie – o si? - pregunto asustada

- si, hablo muy ense... -

- Alice, Lord Cullen quiere saber si Isabella ya esta lista – hablo Jasper irrumpiendo en el cuarto y viendo con gesto reprobatorio que yo siguiera en la cama.

- no Jasper aun no esta lista, ella esta hum... enseguida – explico Alice yendo hacia mi y levantándome de la cama en un movimiento brusco que me hizo gritar de dolor.

- Isabella se encuentra bien? - dijo Jasper llegando a mi lado

- no, ella esta llena de moretones y se encuentra muy débil – dijo Rosalie molesta y mirando ceñuda a Alice y a Jasper

- es cierto, no creo que ella pueda casarse hoy, ni siquiera puede mantenerse en pie – replico Alice poniéndome de pie en el piso, sentí mis piernas de gelatina y al segundo después el suelo se aproximaba peligrosamente a mi, cerré los ojos esperando sentir el golpe pero este nunca llego, abrí los ojos y Alice me sostenía por la cintura.

- lo ves ella no esta en condiciones – alego Rosalie

- si pero yo que puedo hacer son ordenes de Lord Cullen – y sin mas salio de la mazmorra

- bueno pues entonces hay que darnos prisa – dijo con un suspiro Alice y me sento con cuidado en la cama.

- hum y ustedes por que están aquí – me atreví a preguntarles cuando Rosalie me desabrochaba el apretado corsee y Alice me quitaba la faldilla

- bueno veras, Lord Cullen fue quien nos convirtió - "_aja, lo sabia también son sus esposas" _

_- _y nos quedamos a su lado por que estamos casadas con sus guardias, yo soy esposa de Jasper y Rose de Emmett – dijo la pequeña Alice con una sonrisa "_oh, bien eso no me lo esperaba"_

- es por eso que estamos condenadas a estar con Lord Cullen – se quejo Rose y bruscamente tomo el corsee del vestido de novia.

- Rose, por favor no digas esas cosas frente a su prometida – la regaño Alice y Rose rodó los ojos

- por favor, Isabella ni siquiera quiere casarse con el, no entiendo que son todas estas ridiculeces que hace Lord Cullen – continuo Rosalie hablando molesta

- si pero no estas aquí para juzgar a Lord Cullen o ver que demonios hace con su vida y asustar a la pobre Isabella o si? - bufo Alice apretándome fuertemente el corsee, solté un gritito ahogado por el dolor y por la sensación de asfixia que ahora entubada en el vestido sentía

-oh!, discúlpeme Isabella pero Rose me ah puesto mal con sus cosas – dijo Alice ahora arreglando el moño de la cola del vestido y Rose solo rodó los ojos y se puso a arreglar su cabello.

- no importa, esta bien que te expreses Rose, ademas de que fui yo quien pregunto en primer lugar – me disculpe y Alice me vio con cariño como si creyera que era increíble que esa palabras hubieran salido de mi boca

- muchas gracia Isabella, esto... yo... bueno discúlpeme, la verdad es que Alice tiene razón y me pase de la raya – dijo Rose con un tono sorprendido y apenado

- mejor sera que bajemos o Lord Cullen nos liquidara a las tres - Alice hablo muy deprisa y rápidamente me puso las zapatillas que era lo ultimo que me faltaba, voltee a ver mi vestido con resignación en el espejo que Rose sostenía frente a mi y la verdad no podía quejarme, era hermoso, por delante tenia muchas piedras brillosas en el corsee y era estraple en corazón, la tela de la faldilla caía una sobre la otra e iban desde el lado derecho al izquierdo y tenían mas decoraciones con las brillosas piedritas, "_seguro alguien le dio una manita de gato para hacerlo un poco mas moderno, ya que en el año 1900 no se usaba ese estilo de estraple en corazón o si?, ahora que lo pienso también los dos vestidos anteriores tienen detalles modernos"._

Alice me ayudo a girarme para verlo por detrás me quede sin habla "_Si definitivamente fue modificado" _quede convencida por que el escote de mi espalda llegaba justo al inicio de mi trasero pero tenia una especie encaje a partir de la cintura, era color negro y hacia un triangulo hasta donde terminaba el escote, en la faldilla se veía la terminacion de todas las telas que por delante solo se entrecruzaban, y cada una era mas larga que la anterior y terminaban en un azul que comenzaba suave y terminaba azul marino en las puntas, formando así mi larga cola de novia, realmente estaba fascinada con el vestido, aunque fuera de boda, la cosa que mas había temido en mi vida ya que el maldito matrimonio de mis padres había sido muy difícil, ambos eran brujos y se la pasaban discutiendo y lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra hasta el día que al fin me enseñe a aparecerme decidi largarme de allí y jamas volvi, pero lo que mas lamentaba era que mi boda fuera con un cruel y sadico vampiro al que odiaba con toda mi alma. Las lagrimas que retenía en mis ojos comenzaron a rodar incontrolables al pensar en lo horrible que iba a ser para mi lo que para la mayoría de las chicas es el día mas feliz de sus vidas.

- Isabella por favor no llore – me dijo Alice rodeándome la cintura con sus cortos brazos, yo recargue mi cabeza en su hombro y en lugar de parar de llorar lo hice mas fuerte.

- si Isabella, entendemos que toda novia se pone así el día de su boda pero descuide estará bien, Lord Cullen no ...-

- que es lo que ocurre acá arriba? - rugió una voz furiosa irrumpiendo en la mazmorra

- Emmett la chica no se encuentra bien ya se lo dije a Jasper y el mismo lo comprobó pero … -

- nada de peros maldita sea Lord Cullen esta hecho una furia por que es casi media noche y su novia aun no esta lista, acaso quieren enfurecer a Lord Cullen, ah amenazado que si el gran reloj llega al doce y la boda aun no se realiza matara a todo aquel que se ponga en su camino, es lo que quieren con un demonio – hablo hecho una furia y sus palabras nos dejaron aterradas e inmóviles o cuando menos a mi si.

- y aun no se mueven?!! - grito y aparto a Alice con un empujón que la hizo golpear en la pared, una vez mas cayo tierra del techo y Emmett me levanto como costal entre sus enormes brazos, el punzante dolor me atacaba aquí y allá ya que el no me llevaba para nada con cuidado y presionaba mis heridas con sus gigantescas manazas.

Escuche a Alice y a Rose reclamar pero no logre entender lo que decían ya que Emmett comenzó a correr, a mi alrededor todo era un borrón que me mareaba, por lo que cerré los ojos y espere a que el aire que de nuevo golpeaba deprisa regresara a la normalidad y cuando así fue lentamente abrí los ojos.

- aquí esta mi Lord, su amada Lady – dijo Emmett dejándome en el suelo, donde estuve a punto de caer de no ser por que Lord Cullen me atrapo con sus manos, iba vestido con un traje negro antiguo de cola en tijera, pero era de tela muy suave y le quedaba condenadamente perfecto en su cuerpo, su camisa blanca con el cuello alzado y traía una especie de pañuelo blanco con barbillas en lugar de corbata en el cuello y un alto sombrero negro de gala, me gire y note que la habitación era inmensa, seguramente el gran salón, tenia un techo alto con un candelabro que parecía hecho de oro puro y en el habían como mínimo 20 velas, y a mi alrededor habían un sinfín de vampiros sentados en elegantes sillas altas y aterciopeladas un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo entero al ver a tantos de ellos reunidos en un mismo sitio.

- te extrañe amada miá – dijo con un ronco gruñido Lord Cullen mientras acercaba su nariz a mi garganta, sentí mis piernas mas débiles aun por esto "_por que maldita sea este es el peor de los castigos, por que si lo odio con toda mi alma y mi ser, mi cuerpo me traiciona y reacciona de esta manera con el_" Pensé conteniendo las lagrimas.

- Lord Cullen podemos comenzar? - hablo un vampiro que se encontraba frente a nosotros, era Rubio y llevaba una vieja toga de juez negro.

- Si Carlisle, iniciemos – dijo Lord Cullen girándose a ver a al vampiro y tomando mi mano con un apretón posesivo y la música de piano que se escuchaba de fondo se apago al instante.

- Queridas almas de la obscuridad, leales sirvientes de la lujuria y la mentira.

Esta noche estamos reunidos para unir profanamente a este vampiro con esta mujer... – la voz de Carlisle era serena y a la vez atemorizante, me ponía la piel de gallina escucharla, por lo que decidí intentar ignorarla mientras que las lagrimas una a una salían de mis ojos y resbalaban por mis mejillas nublando mi vista y embotando mi cerebro, el recuerdo de la muerte de James y los cuerpos sin vida de Mike y Eric en un cuarto frió de la morgue donde tuvimos que ir a identificarlos, primero a uno y cierto tiempo después al otro, esa sensación de culpabilidad y asco rodando por mi cuerpo como un alma en pena en un cementerio me estaban matando, consumiendo parte por parte, pero la peor parte de todas estaba por venir, cuando el vampiro frente a mi me declarara la esposa eterna de Lord Cullen nunca mas volvería a ser como antes, estaría condenada eternamente a un demonio posesivo y cruel, mis lagrimas seguían cayendo sin parar, escuche un gruñido amenazador salir de el pecho de Lord Cullen y de inmediato alcé la vista y me tope con los ojos rojos de Lord Cullen y de el vampiro que hasta un momento antes estaba hablando, me veían como si esperaran que dijera algo y entonces comprendí que esperaban que dijera mis votos, por supuesto que no había pensado en nada y aun ahora trataba de pensar que eso no era real, pero el tiempo pasaba y el rostro de Lord Cullen cada vez se mostraba mas furioso.

- habla – me ordeno con los dientes apretados al igual que su puño

- repite conmigo "Lord Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, yo Isabella Swan" - escuche el tenue susurro de Carlisle para que repitiera las mismas palabras que el, pase saliva con dificultad y una gran bocanada de aire antes de abrir la boca

- Lo...Lord Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, yo Isabella Swan... -

- "me comprometo a ser tu fiel esposa por toda mi obscura vida"- susurro de nuevo

- me com...comprometo – hablaba con la voz rota y entre sollozos - a ser tu fiel esposa por toda mi obscura eternidad – complete y de nuevo rompí a llorar, una vampiresa de cabello rubio y de apariencia como de 15 años me aproximo unos gruesos anillos de oro

- "y así con este anillo te desposo, por toda la eternidad"- continuo Carlisle y señalo el anillo, uno tenia grabado mi nombre y el otro el de Lord Cullen, tome el que tenia mi nombre y aun temblando y sin que las lagrimas dejaran de caer por mis mejillas le puse el anillo mientras decía:

- y así con este anillo te desposo, por toda la eternidad" - una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en el rostro de Lord Cullen.

- y yo te acepto mi Isabella – respondió el y su sonrisa se ensancho aun mas.

- ahora Lord Cullen si es tan amable – dijo Carlisle, colocando la mano de lord Cullen sobre la miá, el asintió con la cabeza, cerro los ojos y tomo aire profundamente antes de hablar.

- Isabella Swan, yo Lord Edward Anthony Masen Cullen te desposo a ti para toda la eternidad y prometo amarte y protegerte hasta el final de los tiempos – su voz era una suave caricia que por un momento me hizo olvidarme de todo, del dolor de la tristeza, del odio y de mi condena, solo me importaba seguir escuchando su suave voz, se inclino a tomar su anillo que sostenía la vampiresa que ahora se encontraba de su lado – de esta manera y con la luna como testigo de mi profundo y eterno amor te desposo hasta el fin de los días – termino la frase pausadamente y con un rápido movimiento de su mano el anillo estaba puesto en mi mano, mi corazón estaba vuelto loco y no lograba articular sonido alguno, tome aire varias veces y respondí

- Acepto – con un susurro casi inaudible y una vez mas las lagrimas rodaron por mis mejillas

- De esta manera quedan unidos por toda su antinatural vida,- hablo fuertemente Carlisle y con voz de poeta gótico - condenados a pertenecerse eternamente y con los anillos de la eternidad en sus manos los declaro Lord y Lady Cullen... Marido y Mujer – termino con una voz fría como si acabara de pronunciar una terrible maldición, Lord Cullen me tomo entre sus brazos y unió sus labios dulces e irresistibles con los míos, como siempre su aroma y sabor me dejo aturdida y anonada.

Todos a nuestro alrededor rompieron en gritos y chillidos monstruosos llenando el ambiente de tensión y conmoción, asustada me aleje de Lord Cullen con trabajos y voltee a ver a mi al rededor todo se habían levantado de sus sillas y comenzaron a mezclarse rápidamente en pasionales besos y prohibidas caricias, no importaba quien de ellos se encontrara con quien simplemente corrían y se besaban a el primero contra el que chocaran sin importar si este o esta ya tenia a alguien entre sus brazos, tampoco importaba si eran hombres con hombres o mujeres contra mujeres, esta era una enorme orgía que no tenia ni principio ni fin, permanecí inmóvil en mi sitio hasta que escuche una voz a mi lado.

- veras en nuestro mundo un matrimonio no es algo que se ve a diario, por eso la manera de celebrarlo es con una orgía de todos los invitados con los recién casados, cosa en la que por supuesto no estoy dispuesto a participar – dijo esto ultimo con un gruñido

- mi Lord debería unirse a nosotros, vera lo bien que la pasa – le dijo a Lord Cullen una vampiresa de cabellera roja como el fuego que en ese momento era atacada por un vampiro negro con largas rastas, quien dejo de morder sus senos para girarse a nosotros

- es verdad Lord Cullen, no puede perderse la celebración de su propia boda, ademas de que también nosotros queremos probar a la nueva Lady – de inmediato estuvo a mi lado dejando a la pelirroja con Lord Cullen, el negro me veía con los ojos desorbitados y una sonrisa maliciosa

- olvidalo Laurent, Bella es miá – dijo Lord Cullen alejando a la pelirroja de el y poniéndose entre el negro llamado Laurent y yo.

- ah, por favor mi Lord, no querrá quedarse solo con una mujer o si?, aquí hay un verdadero festín, ademas mi Lady huele tan bien – replico Laurent y aspiro profundamente como si estuviera oliendo su comida favorita, me escondí tras de Lord Cullen cuando Laurent alargaba una mano hacia mi.

- dije que no! - grito Lord Cullen furioso, tomo a Laurent de la mano que había alargado, lo levanto y lo tiro de espaldas, haciendo que el estrepitoso sonido hiciera que todos se quedaran inmóviles y observando la escena.

Laurent ágil como una pantera se levanto del suelo y se puso en guardia.

- lo... lamento mi Lord... entiendo que quiera el premio para usted solo pero...-

- pero no dejas de pensar en ella Laurent, la imaginas desnuda – rugió Lord Cullen y con un hábil movimiento de Lord Cullen, Laurent de nuevo estaba en el suelo, y se retorcía de dolor a pesar de que este ni siquiera lo estaba tocando, pero su mirada estaba fija en Laurent, "tortura mental" Pensé aterrada "es que Lord Cullen solo piensa en el dolor?". .

- Edward, por favor basta – le grite y el giro su rostro al mio, liberando a Laurent de su tortura, el se puso en pie y corrió tratando de huir de el.

- quieres huir de mi Laurent? - se burlo Edward abriéndose paso a empujones por entre los invitados que aun lo miraban sorprendidos y sin mover un solo musculo, al instante siguiente Edward estaba frente a la puerta de entrada impidiéndole el paso a Laurent, este sin pensarlo corrió deprisa y salto por una de los ventanales que estaban cerrados y rompió los cristales que ocasionando un ruido estrepitoso, Lord Cullen corrió tras el por la ventana y cuando estos se perdieron de vista todos voltearon a verme a mi.

- tu! - grito la pelirroja que había intentado seducir a Laurent – eres la causante de todo esto – grito y su pelo parecía una intensa llamarada que deseaba destruir y al igual que sus ojos rojo intenso, me estremecí y empece a temblar, quise avanzar hacia atrás pero aun tenia intensos dolores en mi cuerpo por lo que tropecé y caí de senton en el suelo.

- cuida tus palabras Victoria, te recuerdo que estas hablando con Lady Cullen – rugió una voz a mis espaldas, me di la vuelta y encontré a Jasper que miraba amenazante a la pelirroja a su lado se encontraban Emmett, Alice y Rose.

- deberían irse todos ahora mismo de aquí la fiesta termino, vallan a celebrar a otro lado – grito Rosalie poniéndose delante de mi.

Todos comenzaron a moverse a excepción de Victoria que seguía mirándome fijamente.

- también tu Victoria, largate de una vez – grito Emmett empujando a Victoria

- hasta después "mi Lady" - dijo haciendo especial en "mi lady" y con una sonrisa burlona salio corriendo junto con el resto.

- vamos mi Lady, debería acostarse esta muy débil – dijo la pequeña Alice mientras Jasper me llevaba en brazos a la mazmorra corriendo tan rápidamente que me maree.

Sentí la suave tela de la cama abrí los ojos y vi que me encontraba ya en la mazmorra, me quede allí cerré los ojos, de repente alguien me quitaba el vestido con rapidez y abrí los ojos asustada.

- lamento haberla asustado mi Lady, pero debíamos quitarle su vestido y asearla – me explico Alice, sentí mi sangre correr a mis mejillas _"no puedo creer que no había sentido antes cuando me __cambiaban y 'aseaban', que bochornoso" _Pensé y mi rubor aumento

- oh, pero si quiere esta noche la dejaremos a usted arreglarse – me sonrió Rosalie y dejo sobre la cama un vestido suave color gris y morado

- muchas gracias – dije y me acerque a tomar el vestido, la tela era realmente suave como la seda, tenia unas cintas entrecruzadas al frente y era largo hasta el piso, y con las mangas acampanadas, suspire profundamente y me quite lo que quedaba de ropa ya que Alice y Rosalie se habían marchado, con cuidado me puse el vestido y me abrace a una almohada exhausta, no dejaba de pensar en la reacción de Lord Cullen solo esperaba que no hubiera sido muy cruel con el, me di varias vueltas en la cama intentando dormir, pero el dolor y la preocupación no me dejaban, por lo que simplemente me quede quieta con los ojos cerrados esperando a que el sueño me atrapara.

...

- Bella – escuche a alguien susurrar mi nombre molesto

- por favor mi Lord ella no se encuentra en condiciones, esta muy cansada y esta herida – dijo una aguda voz, abrí los ojos y frente a mi se encontraba Lord Cullen viéndome con sus ahora muy rojos ojos y con una expresión inescrutable y junto a el estaba Alice.

Me incorpore rápidamente en la cama y el se quedo quieto en su sitio.

- Lo... Edward – me corregí a tiempo, el me tomo entre sus brazos y aparto con un fuerte empujón a Alice de su camino antes de salir de la mazmorra, conmigo en brazos, cerré los ojos fuertemente hasta que el se detuvo y me dejo en el piso de una habitación semi obscura, donde la única luz que entraba era la que se colaba por una ventana situada en lo mas alto de la habitación y de unas cuantas velas que se encontraban esparcidas por la habitación, era también como un calabozo pero con muchísimas cosas dentro, entre ellas un viejo clavicordio como el que se encontraría en una antigua iglesia gótica, un librero con gruesos volúmenes de lomos gastados y hojas amarillas que seguramente eran originales manuscritos, y ademas había una chimenea que estaba encendida y el fuego repiqueteando por un momento fue lo único que se escucho, bueno eso y mi corazón que latía fuertemente, estaba segura que no era el mismo calabozo donde había tenido a James, sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda en ese momento y cerré los ojos mientras el se alejaba unos centímetros de mi para observarme mejor.

- Isabella, mi Isabella – susurro con voz suave e irresistible en mi oído - espere tanto tiempo este momento y al fin eres completamente miá, mi esposa – continuo hablando, abrí los ojos y lo observe, el giraba alrededor de mi como un halcón sobre su presa, mis pies descalzos sentían la fría piedra y esto me hacia temblar pero Lord Cullen no lo noto y siguió observándome, a penas y podía estar en pie, mi cuerpo aun estaba muy débil, no creía que fuera a soportar mucho tiempo así aunque estaba segura que tampoco Lord Cullen planeaba dejarme mucho tiempo simplemente de pie, seguramente tenia otros planes.

Estaba tan cansada que mis piernas temblaban había estado demasiado tiempo de pie en y el poco tiempo de descanso que había tenido no me era suficiente, ademas estaba segura que me pondría peor si Lord Cullen decidía repetir lo de la ultima noche que estuvimos juntos, eso si que seria devastador para mi débil cuerpo humano que ya se encontraba muy amoratado como para ponerse peor.

- lamento mucho hacerte esperar tanto tiempo mi amada pero sabes que no dejaría escapar a ese maldito después de que tuvo tan impuros pensamientos sobre ti, debía aprender que tu eres solamente miá por lo que recibió su merecido te lo aseguro, ahora Laurent descansa en pedazos y hecho cenizas por algún lugar del bosque, claro que me divertí un poco con su cacería – hablo pausadamente de nuevo con esa voz suya que era como una caricia y me tomo entre sus brazos y me llevo a una enorme cama adoselada que se encontraba en un rincón de la habitación que no había notado hasta este momento, el se sentó y me coloco en su regazo.

- Laurent no lo lastimo? - pregunte muerta de curiosidad, nunca había presenciado una pelea entre vampiros pero estaba segura que Laurent no se había quedado de brazos cruzados esperando que lo mataran, seguramente se había defendido también.

- no amada miá, ese maldito no era rival para mi – dicho esto tomo mi cara entre sus manos y comenzó a besarme con tal frenesí que me había olvidado de respirar, pronto sus manos se deshicieron de mi frágil piyama y este beso y mordisqueo mis pezones que se pusieron duros casi al instante y con su mano daba masajes estimuladores a mi entrepierna.

- te deseo tanto amada miá pero antes ahí algo que debo hacer – dijo con una obscura sonrisa, me dejo sobre la cama y fue a la chimenea, donde tomo una larga varilla de hierro que estaba en el fuego en la punta tenia unas pequeñas letras que decían "Lord E.C." en un peculiar estilo gótico que se encontraban al rojo vivo, pase saliva con dificultad al imaginar lo que Lord Cullen se proponía, me arrastre a el extremo mas lejano de la cama tratando de huir de el pero el me tomo por uno de mis tobillos y me regreso al borde de la cama.

- NO, POR PIEDAD NO ME HAGAS ESTO! - le suplique con lagrimas en los ojos, se lo grite lo mas fuerte que pude y las gruesas lagrimas ya bajaban por mis mejillas

- debo hacerlo mi amada, solo así comprenderás que eres miá y que nadie mas te debe poner una mano encima y de absolutamente nadie mas tiene derecho siquiera a mirarte – su voz estaba cargada de coraje. me sujeto con su mano libre la cintura y me giro sin esfuerzo a pesar de que yo luchaba tratando de zafarme.

- POR FAVOR NO! - grite entre llantos, el me ignoro y me coloco de rodillas en el suelo, con el pecho recargado sobre la cama, lloraba tan fuerte como podía y no dejaba de suplicarle que no lo hiciera, sin embargo el no me escucho, solo murmuro palabras en un idioma desconocido para mi y al segundo siguiente un ardor en mi glúteo derecho me hizo dar un grito interminable, no había sentido nunca antes un dolor así, creí que después de todos los dolores que había pasado desde que había llegado a ese infernal sitio ya nada seria peor, pero que equivocada estaba, este nuevo ardor dejaba muy por debajo a los demás, quería morirme en ese preciso momento, que Lord Cullen se bebiera toda mi sangre y que dejara mi cuerpo sin vida, cualquier cosa que acabara con este dolor tan insoportable y que no hacia mas que aumentar.

- ya basta mi pequeño corderillo ahora si no cabe duda de que eres miá, mi amada Isabella – sus manos frías acariciaron el lugar en mi glúteo donde me dolía y yo chille mas fuerte por esto pero el no se detuvo si no que deposito un beso en mi herida y fue subiendo lentamente por mi espalda entera hasta llegar a mi cuello, me quede inmóvil sin dejar de llorar de dolor, el se desnudo mientras seguía besando mi cuello y mi espalda. Cuando estuvo completamente desnudo se acomodo sobre mi que seguía de rodillas frente a la cama, solo que el me había hecho bajar el pecho del borde de la cama y ahora mis manos estaban apoyadas en el piso.

Separo mis piernas suavemente con una de las suyas y después se acomodo entre mis piernas, su duro miembro chocaba con mi sexo suavemente, un cosquilleo me recorría entera con esta suave caricia mientras que mi glúteo derecho me seguía ardiendo, Lord Cullen puso sus manos sobre las miás y en un rápido movimiento entro en mi completamente arrancándome un sonoro gemido que el respondió con un gruñido y comenzó a embestirme tan duro como la ultima vez que me había hecho suya, yo no podía dejar de jadear y gemir y después de unos minutos de estarme cabalgando tan fuertemente llevo su mano a mi clítoris para estimularlo, su fría mano en mi sensible botón me producía una explosión de placer que hacia que mi corazón estuviera al borde de un ataque, y cada que su fría piel se topaba con la miá en algún otro sitio se me escapaba un gemido peculiarmente alto, como deseaba poder tener el control sobre mi cuerpo cuando Edward estaba presente pero era difícil cuando realmente mi cuerpo le pertenecía, pero mi alma y mi mente definitivamente no por lo que me encontraba en una encrucijada entre mi cuerpo y mi mente que estaba segura terminaría volviéndome loca.

- arg... Bella – gimió Edward y su aliento helado pego en mi espalda haciendo que esta se arqueara y que mis paredes comenzaran a cerrarse sobre su enorme y duro miembro, los espasmos no tardaron en llegar y el no se detenía, el me seguía embistiendo aun mas fuerte, que mi orgasmo se prolongo sin querer liberar a Edward

- Edw...ard – grite con la voz enteramente cargada de placer y el gimió mas fuerte que nunca alcanzando la cima del orgasmo conmigo.

Salio de mi y me subió a la cama, grite adolorida cuando las cobijas rojas de la cama tocaron mi quemadura, cerré los ojos profundamente y Edward aprovecho para besar, lamer y succionar mis pezones, soltando gruñiditos guturales cada tanto, una vez mas me moje y Edward aspiro profundamente.

- amo tu olor mi Bella, espero que cuando te convierta en mi igual no cambie para nada este olor – dijo con un suave y erótico susurro mientras introducía uno de sus dedos en mi y lo movía hábilmente, casi tan hábilmente como su miembro, introdujo el segundo dedo y esta vez yo comencé a mover mis caderas junto con sus dedos.

- Edw...ard – pronuncie su nombre entre gemidos, pues la inconsciencia comenzaba a apoderarse de mi, debido a el placer y la debilidad que tenia.

Bruscamente Edward me levanto de la cama y me tomo entre sus brazos para de nuevo entrar en mi con un movimiento rápido y comenzó a embestirme fuertemente sin dejar de tocar mis pechos, mi clítoris y mi trasero este ultimo me daba dolor y cuando gritaba Edward me soltaba una nalgada en el glúteo izquierdo o acariciaba con las yemas de los dedos la recién creada quemadura, en ambos casos las lagrimas se escapaban de mi ojos y el aprisionaba mis labios con los suyos y su lengua buscaba someter a la miá en una descontrolada lucha, de repente hizo algo que no me esperaba, humedeció uno de sus dedos metiendolo a su boca y luego lo introdujo por mi ano, abrí los ojos desmesuradamente e intente en vano que se detuviera pues estaba demacrado concentrado en su placer como para notar que intentaba detenerlo, lentamente inicio un movimiento de vaivén con su dedo dentro de mi y esto me ardía un montón, no tanto como la marca que me había hecho con el hierro caliente pero si era algo desesperante.

- Edward, ba...basta – le grite y aleje mi cuerpo unos centímetros del suyo, el abrió los ojos que hasta este momento tenia cerrados y me miro fijamente sin dejar de mover su miembro y su dedo.

- por favor Edward, no quiero esto! - le implore pero una vez mas el me ignoro e introdujo un segundo dedo en mi, gemí de dolor y el solo se limito a seguir con el vaivén y aumentarlo de vez en cuando mientras que su miembro seguía dentro de mi moviéndose con fuerza y rapidez.

- Edward detente no quiero – le suplicaba cada que podía, pero el seguía sin contestar ni se detenía, estaba comenzando a aterrarme cuando súbitamente salio de mi y saco ambos dedos

- gr...gracias – suspire aliviada de que por primera vez había escuchado a mis suplicas

- Bella, eh llegado a la conclusión de que ese es precisamente el sitio para mi, pues es el único lugar que nunca le entregaste a nadie – dijo con un tono pensativo y mirándome con lujuria. "_como diablos sabe eso?"_

- si, así seras enteramente miá – dijo mas para si mismo que para mi

- co..como, – pase saliva y tome aire – como sabes todas esas cosas de mi? - pregunte tratando de no pensar en lo que Edward acababa de decir.

- es simple, todos los días te espiaba, por las noches entraba a tu cuarto y escuchaba las palabras que decías en sueños y últimamente introducía en tus sueños el camino donde te tenia preparada una trampa, esperando que algún día lo siguieras, claro que si no lo hubieras hecho de cualquier manera habría ido por ti un día de estos – me explico y yo me quede con la boca abierta, "_Lord Cullen espiándome todas las noches, el mundo se había vuelto loco?"_

- claro que no estaba seguro si funcionaba o no, ya que tu silencio mental me volvía loco, creo que esa fue la principal cosa por la que llamaste mi atención Bella, el hecho de que la mayoría de mis poderes no surtían efecto alguno contigo – continuo con la mirada perdida – la primera vez que acudí a ti para comprar tu poción fue por que necesitaba que Jasper hiciera un trabajo para mi de día pero obviamente no encomendaría la tarea de buscar una buena creadora de pociones a mis incompetentes guardias, por lo que yo mismo busque alguien que preparara "the Real Vampire" a la perfección y a quien encontré fue a ti y me dejaste intrigado y fascinado al instante, cosa que nunc nadie había conseguido, por eso eh estado yendo cada mes a comprar mas de tu poción para poder hablar contigo y verte de frente por un momento, luego usaba esa poción para poder seguirte de día y no perder detalle alguno de ti, por lo que cuando te encontrabas con un hombre que llamaba tu atención trataba a toda costa de alejarlo, por que tu eres miá maldita sea! - grito esto ultimo y golpeo fuertemente con el puño una mesita que estaba a lado de la cama, esta se partió por supuesto y luego se giro hacia mi, en mi cabeza aun tenia millones de preguntas y no lograba recuperarme del aturdimiento en el que me había dejado el que me confesara todo aquello.

- por eso se que no te has entregado de esa manera a ningún maldito mortal y es precisamente lo que yo quiero – rugió y me tomo en sus brazos una vez mas me puso de rodillas pero esta vez en la cama.

- no, Edward por favor no lo hagas te lo imploro – suplique nuevamente con terror en mi voz pero el comenzó a besarme la espalda para callarme y sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo entero

- mi vida si te relajas sera mucho mejor – me susurro en el oído, mi piel se erizo y luche inútilmente por soltar su agarre mientras le gritaba de una y mil maneras que no quería.

Entro en mi vagina con un fuerte movimiento y comenzó a embestirme tan rápido como siempre, logrando que mis gritos de suplica se convirtieran en gemidos de placer intensos, una vez mas estimulo mi clítoris con locura.

Sentía mi cuerpo entero como de mantequilla cuando de repente con una fuerte sacudida de su miembro estimulo mi punto g y con su mano mi clítoris, casi enseguida sentí mis paredes encerrarlo en un abrazador y casi brutal orgasmo, los espasmos eran tan fuertes y deliciosos que mis gritos eran increíblemente fuertes, Edward me daba de nalgadas y yo solo gritaba de dolor cuando el me golpeaba la herida.

En la posición en la que nos encontrábamos no podía ver mas que la cama, pero de repente sentí su dedo estimularme nuevamente sin dejar de embestirme y lentamente lo introdujo, grite de dolor y le suplique que parara pero no lo hizo, comenzó nuevamente con su movimiento vaivén lento y poco a poco lo fue aumentando junto con el vaivén de su miembro que entraba y salia de mi.

Estaba aterrada, esto era algo que jamas había hecho y no quería hacerlo ahora, me hacia sentirme sucia o utilizada como simple juguete sexual y comencé a llorar después de que Edward introdujera el segundo dedo.

- de verdad Edward no me hagas esto por favor te lo imploro – le grite entre lagrimas y el solo soltó un gruñido e introdujo el tercer dedo, el dolor no era insoportable pero si era incomodo y me lastimaba con sus duros y helados dedos.

Su vaivén con los dedos cada vez era mas rápido y en un lento movimiento saco los tres al tiempo que salia de mi, solté un ultimo sollozo que se convirtió en grito de dolor cuando el entro lenta muy lentamente en mi culo, la sensación era de lo mas horrorosa, sentía ardor por todos lados y estaba segura que si se movía demasiado me desgarraría algo

- ah... Bella, realmente estas tan estrecha – gimió mientras lentamente comenzaba a moverse dentro de mi y con cada movimiento era un grito mio de dolor.

Perdí la poca razón que me quedaba cuando Edward seguía usando mi cuerpo de esa manera tan sucia e insoportable y caí en una profunda inconsciencia, lo ultimo que lograba recordar era el horrible dolor de el hierro caliente sobre mi piel y el de Edward con sus embestidas tan espantosas y para nada placenteras.

…

Desperté en la misma misteriosa habitación-calabozo donde estuve con Edward antes de caer inconsciente y por la luz que se colaba por una de las altas ventanas parecía que era de día, sin embargo había estado así también la ultima vez que la vi.

Un retorcijon en el estomago me hizo doblarme del dolor en la cama, estaba mas que hambrienta, mi estomago no dejaba de rugir de hambre, me senté en la cama y sentí un ligero pinchazo en mi glúteo derecho, voltee a verme y con dificultad logre ver la marca café que rezaba: "Lord E.C.", una solitaria lagrima cayo por mi mejilla al recordar todo lo ocurrido ese día, los insoportables dolores que había sentido y los placenteros orgasmos.

Me sentía sucia por dentro, como si algo en mi estuviera mal o defectuoso, solo quería quedarme en ese lugar o desaparecer de la fas de la tierra y así no volver a ver a nadie mas en el mundo, en especial a Lord Cullen.

- Mi Lady la escuche gritar se encuentra usted bien? - me pregunto Rosalie entrando como rayo a la habitación y sentándose en la cama, de inmediato me cubrí inútilmente el cuerpo pensando que estaba desnuda, por supuesto que no era así, debí imaginar que una vez mas alguien se había encargado de cambiarme y asearme como si fuera un perro o un bebe que no podía hacerlo por mi misma, mas lagrimas cayeron por mis mejillas y Rosalie se sentó a mi lado en la cama.

- mi Lady se encuentra usted bien?, aun se le ve muy débil, hemos estado despertandola cada cierto tiempo para que comiera y bebiera algo pero veo que seguimos errando en cuanto al tiempo entre cada comida verdad? – me dijo acariciando mi mejilla con su helada mano y ahora que lo pensaba también recordaba haberme despertado varias veces para comer, aunque no recordaba cuantas o que era la comida, solo que había masticado y engullido.

- estoy bien Rosalie, gracias – respondí tallandome el ojo izquierdo

- mi Lady usted sabe que puede confiar en mi yo no....-.

- ya me gustaría poder confiar en alguien Rosalie, pero por desgracia Lord Cullen puede leer la mente de todo el que le rodea, lo cual deja fuera de lugar cualquier promesa de discreción – respondí hostil y Rosalie simplemente frunció el ceño, se levanto de la cama y sin voltear atrás salio de la habitación, "_genial ahora fui grosera con una de las dos únicas personas que se habían compadecido de mi en este infernal castillo, o al menos a mi eso me parecía"._

_- _Mi Lady Cullen, Rose me dijo que había despertado y vengo a traerle un poco de comida humana, puedo pasar? - pregunto la pequeña Alice con una gigantesca bandeja en las manos.

- claro Alice, adelante – respondí haciéndome un ovillo en uno de los rincones de la gigantesca cama.

- Lord Cullen ah salido, tenia un asunto que atender y nos pidió que si usted despertaba siguiéramos sus ordenes al pie de la letra por que ahora usted es la ama y señora del castillo Cullen – dijo Alice mientras me ponía la bandeja de comida sobre la cama y yo me abalanzaba por una pieza de pan particularmente grande.

- podrías liberarme? - le pregunte esperanzada señalando las pulceras de mis manos

- no, yo no tengo el control sobre esas cosas mi Lady, ademas aunque pudiera no lo haría, por que si usted escapa desataría la furia de Lord Cullen y la seguiría por el mundo entero si fuera necesario hasta traerla de regreso aquí y estoy segura que las espantosas cosas que le ah hecho desde que llego no sera nada en comparación a lo que hará si la encuentra, Lord Cullen es capaz de todo – me respondió mientras yo comía con prisa y con las manos temblorosas el pan.

- bueno, al menos debía intentarlo – dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Tome un vaso con leche y lo apure derramando un poco en mi ropa, deje el vaso en la bandeja y trate de limpiar la leche de mi vestido, ese día llevaba un vestido con corsee negro y adornado con telas transparentes verdes y blancas, ademas de la pedreria que brillaba intensamente. la faldilla era de varias capas de estas telas blancas, verdes y ademas una negra, el vestido no era muy amplio ni tampoco muy largo como los anteriores, era mas un estilo ligero y casual que elegante como supuse habían sido los otros dos.

- mi Lady si no necesita nada mas me retiro – hablo Alice y se puso en pie del borde de la cama donde se había acomodado para verme y yo que en ese momento me encontraba masticando con rapidez una pierna de pavo engullí rápidamente y le llame

- Alice, espera – ella se detuvo en la puerta y se giro

- si mi Lady? - pregunto

- cuanto tiempo dormí? - pregunte con miedo a que me hubiera dormido un mes entero.

- poco mas de dos días mi Lady pero la verdad no me sorprende, se lo merecía, su cuerpo es mas débil que el de nosotros y tiene necesidades fisiologicas mas afinadas que las nuestras. pero intentar razonar con Lord Cullen es como intentar hacerlo con una roca – respondió con un gracioso gesto de enojo que consistía en que su pequeña y afilada nariz de duende se arrugaba con delicadas arruguitas.

- bien, muchas gra...- no termine de agradecerle a Alice cuando un pequeño gato negro con el pecho, el hocico y las puntas de las patas blancas, brinco sobre mi cama.

- Phineas! - grite y abrace a mi gato quien empezó a ronronear y restregarse en mi pecho

- Lord Cullen lo trajo ayer, dijo que la pondría de buen humor, que siempre funcionaba – dijo Alice con una sonrisa

- hay si, claro que si, es que Phineas es mi familia, mi madre, padre y hasta hermanos – respondí encogiéndome de hombros y acariciando a Phineas detrás de la oreja.

- me retiro mi Lady – contesto Alice y salio de la habitación con una sonrisa.

...

Los siguientes días fueron un tanto difíciles, no regrese a la vieja mazmorra donde estuve al principio, ahora me encontraba siempre en la habitación de Lord Cullen, que era en la que habíamos pasado la 'noche de bodas' (patrañas), sin embargo tuve permiso de realizar mi poción "The Real Vampire" para todos los guardias y a las sirvientas que eran solo Rose y Alice, mientras que la guardia eran como 20, solo que Jasper y Emmett eran los mas apegados a Lord Cullen, quizá ese fue el motivo de que les consiguiera esposas a ellos y al resto no. ellos me daban los ingredientes y me vigilaban de que no intentara nada mas y solo preparara la poción correcta.

Y por las noches Lord Cullen de nuevo me hacia suya, cada vez era diferente, en unas ocasiones era realmente una bestia mientras que en otra se comportaba como todo un caballero y hasta parecía que fuera alguien mas, también me decía que un día el mismo me transformaría en uno de ellos pero que por ahora quería seguir disfrutando de mi estado humano al menos hasta que el sintiera que había llegado el momento, aunque esto conllevaba a que mi debilidad solo aumentara ya que necesitaba varios días para reponerme de cada relación sexual que tenia con Edward pero el no era tan paciente y algunas veces la desesperación lo hacia tomarme aun mas brutalmente. estaba segura que uno de esos días me terminara dando un ataque al corazón o me partiría en dos de tan duro que el me tomaba.

Cada semana Edward salia de cacería cuando sus ojos comenzaban a verse carmín obscuro y cuando regresaba eran de un brillante rojo, según el así mi sangre no lo tentaba tanto, por que si se arriesgaba a esperar a que sus ojos obscurecieran mas terminaría asesinándome algún día.

No tenia permitido ver a nadie de la guardia mas que a Jasper y a Emmett, claro que eso no me lo dijo propiamente Lord Cullen, si no que yo misma lo aprendí un día que Alice me llevaba a la enorme biblioteca por un nuevo titulo debido a que me había releído _cumbres borrascosas_, el titulo que había sacado varios días atrás, tantas veces que ya no se cerraba bien. Íbamos saliendo de la biblioteca cuando Felix, un miembro de la guardia entro buscando a Lord Cullen, quien se desaparecía casi todas las tardes yendo a quien sabe donde a hacer quien sabe que, pero en ese preciso momento el iba llegando y vio a Felix levantando el libro que yo acababa de tirar por la sorpresa de haberme encontrado con un miembro desconocido de la guardia. Esa noche me gane mi segunda quemadura, esta vez en la espalda a la altura del hombro izquierdo y por lo que habían dicho Alice y Rosalie al pobre Felix le toco la misma suerte que a Laurent.

Ahora ya tenia un poco mas de libertad, al menos ya no era necesario que fuera acompañada por Alice o Rosalie a cada sitio del castillo y menos cuando me metía en la biblioteca ya que duraba allí muchísimas horas leyendo libros de toda clase, lo cual las aburría pero yo prefería meterme en un mundo de fantasía donde toda historia terminaba con un hermoso "Felices para siempre", y así escapar aunque sea por unas horas de la difícil y dolorosa vida que me había tocado vivir.

Me encontraba allí como casi todas las tardes cuando escuche una voz aterciopelada decir mi nombre en la entrada de la biblioteca.

- Estoy aquí – grite para que me escuchara y el apareció frente a mi al segundo siguiente.

- mi amada Bella – dijo levantándome del suelo donde me encontraba leyendo

- eh tomado una decisión – hablo seriamente Edward tomando mis manos entre las suyas

- que cosa? - pregunte extrañada y con el entrecejo fruncido

- ven conmigo – dijo emocionado y me llevo con el hasta nuestra habitación, ese día yo llevaba un vestido largo negro con morado en la parte de frente y cintas negras entrecruzadas de corsee, era ligeramente entallado y con unas mangas en cascada.

Como siempre el no se detuvo a mirar mi ropa si no que simplemente me la saco toda y cuando estaba desnuda me ataco con besos y caricias que me dejaron sin respiración, luego con la misma rapidez que mi ropa quedo hecha un desastre en el suelo la suya le hizo compañía.

- Isabella, mi amada Bella – gimió contra mis labios cuando entro en mi, solté un enorme gemido de placer y un ronco gruñidito gutural salio de su pecho, por mas noches que Edward y yo pasáramos juntos yo no lograba acostumbrarme a los indescriptibles orgasmos, a su perfecto cuerpo que parecía de mármol tallado por los mismos ángeles y mucho menos a su enorme e incansable miembro.

Comenzó a penetrarme fuertemente sin dejar de succionar mis pezones y acariciar mi trasero, mi rostro o mi cabello, de pronto levanto el rostro a la altura del mio y unió nuestros labios en un beso pasional y guerrero, cuando al fin dejo mis labios tuve que esperar unos minutos para recuperar bien el aliento pero después continuo con sus duras embestidas y sus deliciosas caricias aumentando su nivel cada vez mas y mas y mas y cuando no pude mas me abrace fuertemente a el y disfrute del exquisito orgasmo.

…

Mas tarde cuando ambos estábamos relajados sobre la cama Edward trazando lineas imaginarias en mi piel y yo disfrutando su helado toque recordé que había dicho que había tomado una decisión y estaba segura que tener sexo no era tal decisión, por lo que me incorpore y busque su mirada.

- bueno y...? - pregunte sin la menor idea de como continuar

- y que? - pregunto Edward poniéndose serio

- cual fue la decisión que dijiste que habías tomado, la verdad es que yo no ent... - un extraño sonido de 'crak' me impidió seguir hablando, en las manos de Edward se encontraba una diminuta llave dorada y el sonreía con satisfacción, sorprendida voltee a ver mis muñecas y me encontré con el par de pulceras abiertas, levante mis manos y lo vi con cara de sorpresa mientras sobaba mis desnudas muñecas.

Un 'crak' mas y ahora mis tobillos eran libres, me incorpore en la cama realmente feliz de ser libre al fin.

- Edward, esto... yo – balbucee con lagrimas en los ojos

- shh... solo limitate a agradecerme amor mio – dijo Edward y beso mi cuello con deseo, sin embargo yo lo detuve y tome su rostro entre mis manos.

- Edward, no lo puedo creer, - miles de imágenes de los últimos 4 meses que había pasado con Edward en este castillo comenzaron a desfilar por mi mente, mis sufrimientos, mis dolores y por supuesto mis pesadillas que por mas que Edward quisiera desvanecerlas, estas no siempre se iban y me robaban las pocas horas de sueño que tenia para recuperar fuerzas - todo este tiempo a tu lado Edward, ah sido algo que nunca Pensé fuera a vivir, son tantas las cosas inolvidables que se han quedado marcadas en mi corazón y que jamas se borraran – los ojos de Edward se abrieron desmesuradamente esperando que por fin le dijera ese par de palabras que el se había propuesto a ganarse, a arrancarlas de mis labios pero no a la fuerza, si no con real y puro sentimiento – y no me queda mas que decir que – pase saliva difícilmente – Te amo Edward – sus ojos brillaron y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios – creo que siempre lo hice, desde el primer momento en que te vi quede fascinada pero vamos eras un vampiro, que probabilidades tenia yo con un ser tan perfecto como tu – solté una risita nerviosa que el compartió conmigo – sin embargo tu nunca me dijiste nada ni me diste indirectas si quiera, algo que me dijera que tu me amabas, en su lugar te dedicaste a dar caza a mis novios con los que mas me relacionaba y a pegarte a mi como mi sombra hasta que lograste atraparme y encerrarme aquí en tu castillo – mi voz comenzaba a cambiar de tono – en lugar de acercarte a mi buscando mi amor, torturaste y mataste a James ante mis ojos y luego esto – dije poniendo la mano de Edward en mi glúteo derecho donde aun se podían leer sus iniciales – todo este tiempo me has tenido aquí peor que a una esclava, en lugar de solo haberte acercado a mi buscando mi amor. Pero.... por que?, por miedo a que te rechazara y que destrozara tu malvado y sucio corazón?, para no darme alternativa alguna y tenerme a tu lado para siempre y aun cuando mi cuerpo entero me dice a gritos que nos pertenecemos – hice una diminuta pausa en la que aproveche para reparar el destrozado vestido y ponérmelo con un hechizo – mi alma y mi corazón no pudieron seguir amando a alguien tan cruel y cobarde como tu – solo entonces Edward comprendió y se levanto de la cama intentando agarrarme entre sus brazos a como diera lugar – te ame Edward, pero tu mismo te encargaste de asesinar ese amor, así que me voy, adiós – dije desvaneciendome de los brazos de Edward.

Aparecí en la espesura de un bosque de Europa donde había decidido aparecerme aun con el grito de furia y dolor de Edward resonando en mis oídos, había sido el acto de crueldad mas grande que había cometido pero si de crueldad se trataba, había aprendido del mejor.

FIN

(?)

* * *

_Que les puedo decir, el fic me quedo mas largo de lo que crei, pero estoy orgullosa de el, quedo justo como lo imagine y hoy finalmente lo termine a las 2:22 de la madrugada, pero desidi esperar a que amaneciera para revisarlo bien y subirlo y pues bueno aqui esta, espero les guste y me aceptene en el concurso por que realmente eme esforce mucho por el fic jejeje,  
_

quiero agradecer especialmente a las encargadas del concurso, BiancaRoss, Meriba y Leonannika por su apoyo con mis miles de dudas jejeje pero ya al fin aqui esta mi fic spro les encante.

y tambien a todas las nenas que lo leean spro no ofender a nadie y si lo hize ya conocen la solucion, un jitomatazo lol

_les dejo kissitozz!!_

- AliCe Ahtziry Cullen de Hale


	2. votax el final q qieras!

G~low everybody!!

el concurso a terminado y nena dejenme decirles que orgullosamente tuve el 4 lugar!!!

pero no lo lamento ya que las 3 historias que quedaron en primeros son dignas de veneracion

humm son:

primer lugar: http://www . fanfiction . net/s/5890698/1/Happy_Halloween_The_Beginning (eliminen los espacios entre www . fanfiction . net ok??)

segundo lugar: http://www . fanfiction . net/s/5923149/1/El_Violin_del_Diablo (eliminen los espacios entre www . fanfiction . net ok??)

tercer lugar: http://www . fanfiction . net/s/5908566/1/Dangerous_Animals (eliminen los espacios entre www . fanfiction . net ok??)

cuarto lugar: http://www . fanfiction . net/s/5903609/1/The_Real_Vampire_the_DARKWARD_fanfic_contest (eliminen los espacios entre www . fanfiction . net ok??)

quinto lugar: http://www . fanfiction . net/s/5917181/1/El_Pigmalion (eliminen los espacios entre www . fanfiction . net ok??)

sexto lugar: http://www . fanfiction . net/s/5917519/1/Sintiendo_The_Darkward_Fanfic_Contest (eliminen los espacios entre www . fanfiction . net ok??)

septimo lugar: http://www . fanfiction . net/s/5901249/1/Perder_el_Control (eliminen los espacios entre www . fanfiction . net ok??)

octavo lugar: http://www . fanfiction . net/s/5930415/1/Sadistic_tendencies (eliminen los espacios entre www . fanfiction . net ok??)

noveno lugar: http://www . fanfiction . net/s/5876222/1/Duele_Caminar_The_Darkward_Fanfic_Contest_18 (eliminen los espacios entre www . fanfiction . net ok??)

décimo lugar: http://www . fanfiction . net/s/5895078/1/quien_me_asesino (eliminen los espacios entre www . fanfiction . net ok??)

onceavo lugar: http://www . fanfiction . net/s/5916145/1/Sr_Cullen (eliminen los espacios entre www . fanfiction . net ok??)

doceavo lugar: http://www . fanfiction . net/s/5896945/1/mi_corazon_de_azucar (eliminen los espacios entre www . fanfiction . net ok??)

treceavo lugar: http://www . fanfiction . net/s/5925616/1/Darkward_Incubo_depredador (eliminen los espacios entre www . fanfiction . net ok??)

catorceavo lugar: http://www . fanfiction . net/s/5936103/1/Tendencias_Ocultas (eliminen los espacios entre www . fanfiction . net ok??)

quinceavo lugar: http://www . fanfiction . net/s/5942802/1/UN_CALLEJON_UN_DESEO_UNA_CONCLUSION_TE_ESPERARE (eliminen los espacios entre www . fanfiction . net ok??)

Copien & peguen el link ok??, ese es el orden y se los recomiendo a TODAS!!, estan realmment geniales todos sep y los hay de autoras muy famosas como Troyis, Naobi, Chan, Rebel Girl, LadyCornamenta, dark warrior 1000, m paloma, Aimer Cullen, milu.93, Roxa Marvola Riddle D' Malfoy, aLLe CuLLeN wAy, Roxa Marvola Riddle D' Malfoy, rquiroga, Naughty Meerkat, ZAVACULLEN.

Nenas quiero proponerles algo,"the Real Vampire" y que quieren una secuela, bueno pues les repito que la tendran, espero ponerme a trabajar en ello en cuanto mi agenda se libere un poco, tengo pensado hace otros dos caps, uno con un Edward POV que va a explicar mucho del comportamiento de Lord Cullen PERO! que no va a ser repetitivo con el primero, sera a partir de la huida de Bella y bueno se centrara tambn en su busqueda, y el tercero sera el desenlace, que es lo que paso con Bella, si Lord Cullen la encuentra y lo mas importante cual sera el FINAL!!. y bueno si despues de esto siguen con ganas d mas no se preocupen lo continuamos lol.

pero bueno a lo q viene todo esto es a que si me podrian ayudar en un detalle del final, y es que yo ya tengo mas o menos todo organizado en mi cabecita loca, pero no se que hacer al final, por que tengo varias opciones sobre esto pero no se cual sera el que a ustedes les gustaria mas y es lo que les quiero pedir, que pasen a mi perfil donde pondre una "poll", con los posibles finales.

*nunca encuentra a Bella hasta despues de su muerte

*la encuentra pero ella se revela conta el y se lo pone de lo mas dificil y bueno ahora es ella la cruel pero al final lo perdona

*la encuentra y se venga cruelmente de el para al final matarlo

* la encuentra y poco a poco va cambiando su actitud con ella hasta ganarse nuevamente su amor

* la encuentra y ella se muestra comprenciba y lo recibe con lo resive con los brazos abiertos como si nada

* la encuentra y ella se muestra mucho mas dura y decidida que antes y no se deja doblegar por el en ningun momento hasta el final cuando Lord Cullen da su vida por ella (muere) y en ese momento ella lo perdona y le dice que lo ama aunque ya no pueda hacer nada por el.

bueno esos son las opciones bien??,

P:D: la encuesta estara en incognito para que asi no se sepa cual sera el final

y bueno la encuesta estara abierta y cuando ya valla a cerrar la encuesta borrare esta n/a y les dejare otra diciendoles que ya me eh puesto a trabajar en ello, por ahora estoy algo ocupada con mis tareas, mi escuela y un monton de cosas, pero por eso mientras tanto les dejo esta propuesta ok??

bien ahora si me voy y muchas d vdd muchas gracias a todas y cada una de las que votaron por mi y a las q aceptaron la historia asi d bien jeje las amo nenas!!

a y tmbn millonetas d lunetaz x todos sus RR para este fic y por esperar anciosas el siguiente jeje

Nos leemos pronto y las quiero millonetazZ!!

- AliCe Ahtziry Cullen de Hale


	3. Chapter II: Separados

G~low Everybody!

Ya finalmente les traigo la primera parte de la esperada continuacion del Fic jeje me a tomado varios dias y mucha muchisima inspiracion jejeje ademas gracias a sus votos ya tengo el final decidido, muchas gracias a todas por elegir el final que mas les agrado. *lagrimas de orgullo* chicas realmente me ponen lacrimogena ustedes con sus comentarios y como dia a dia se suman mas fans a este proyecto, asi que or ahora nbo tengo decidido cuantos capitulos seran, quiza sean dos mas, o uno mas o muchos mas, por ahora les dejo este y les agradesco de todo corazon que me leean.

* * *

_"Sólo porque alguien no te ame como tú quieres, no significa que no te ame con todo su ser." _**Gabriel García Márquez**

* * *

Capitulo II: Separados

Lord Cullen POV

Si mi corazón latiera en estos momentos se estaría desangrando, no lograba como había hecho esa simple humana para entrar de esa manera primero en mis pensamientos y después en mi corazón muerto.

Habiendo tantas vampiresas dispuestas a cualquier cosa por mi tenia que enamorarme de esta difícil humana. Bueno en parte lo entendía ya que tenerla era un verdadero reto para mi que amaba los retos y valoraba muchísimo mas mis tesoros cuando los obtenía con dificultades que cuando simplemente lo obtenía por que si, pero en este caso este reto me estaba matando en la forma mas literalmente posible para mi. Es que en toda mi maldita vida nunca una mujer había logrado lo que Bella lograba en mi, sencillamente me volvía loco no podía razonar, actuar ni siquiera pensar igual cuando ella no estaba.

Seguí corriendo tan aprisa como me lo permitían mis piernas con el dolor y la rabia mezclados, si era necesario peinaría uno a uno los rincones del planeta, pero sencillamente tenia que encontrarla.

- mi lord – escuche la voz de Jasper sacándome de mi ensimismamiento y me detuve al instante.

- maldita sea Jasper que jodidos quieres? - vocifere

- mi lord, lo lamento pero necesitamos para a descansar, hemos corrido en dirección opuesta al sol por mas de dos semanas. Ninguno de nosotros a cazado bien, ni siquiera usted mismo y ... -

- no Jasper no vamos a parar hasta que la encuentre, desde cuando eres tu un jodido y débil vampiro quejumbroso?,- tome a Jasper por el cuello y lo alce varios centímetros del suelo - así que lárgate a decirle a los demás que la búsqueda no para y mas vale que te esfuerces en ello si no quieres terminar como Demetri -

Dicho esto lance a Jasper contra el árbol mas cercano a mí ocasionando que el árbol se partiera en dos y que aparte Jasper arrasara con otros tres árboles continuos a este. Se puso en pie con dificultad y respondió.

- como usted ordene mi Lord -

Malditos gilipollas cobardes, eso es lo que eran unos malditos bastardos que no servían mas que para estarse quejando, si por mi fuera los asesinaría a todos en este mismo instante, pero no podía yo solo buscar a Isabella.

Solté un grito de furia y golpee lo primero que se puso en mi camino, y solté un grito de furia

- maldita sea Isabella!, por que lo hiciste! - grite con todas mis fuerzas a mitad de la nada, solo consiente de que me encontraba rodeado de árboles corriendo como loco a el poblado mas cercano sin encontrar rastro alguno de su embriagante y dulce aroma.

- valla, valla Lord Cullen, su boda no era lo que esperaba cierto? – escuche una voz burlesca de mujer que me llamaba, pero esta vez no se trataba de Jasper, ni tampoco nadie de mi guardia por lo que me detuve en posición de ataque dispuesto a matar a cualquier maldito vampiro que viniera a molestar, y cuando lo hice una melena rojiza paso corriendo por mi lado con una risita de autosuficiencia, por lo que no me lo pensé y me abalance sobre ella.

- Victoria!, maldita zorra no te permito que te burles de mi – dije mientras la torturaba con mi mente y ella se retorcía entre carcajadas y gemidos de dolor, intentando con sus manos y piernas alejarme de ella.

- Basta! - grito mientras intentaba arañarme con sus afiladas uñas, entonces me toco a mi reír de su debilidad y detuve mi tortura.

- que poco caballero es Lord Cullen, ahora entiendo por que su brujita lo abandono – gimió con voz acida.

- y veo que tu no aprendes de los errores de las alimañas como tu – me burle yo mientras me levantaba del suelo y la levantaba a ella con una mano de la barbilla.

- sabe que a mi no me asustan sus palabras, Lord Cullen – dijo soltándose difícilmente de mi agarre y yo por supuesto la atrape nuevamente entre mis garras.

- a no? - use nuevamente mis métodos de tortura mental en ella pero además aumente el dolor golpeándola contra el suelo repetidas veces y Victoria no hacia mas que gritar y gemir de dolor con gritos cada vez mas desgarradores, y estaba a punto de morderla para así causarle ardor en las vacías venas que solo mi veneno podía proporcionar.

- mi Lord!, Jane a encontrado su rastro – dijo en un grito Santiago.

Solté a Victoria y sin importarme las blasfemias que había dicho antes de largarse corrí en la dirección a donde Jane se encontraba y efectivamente allí se alcanzaba a percibir el débil aroma de mi amada en el poblado que se encontraba a solo unos cuantos kilómetros, por lo que quise correr allí pero fui detenido instantáneamente por casi mi guardia entera.

- que demonios les ocurre? - vocifere al momento que alejaba a todos con una honda de viento y cuando una vez mas fui libre Jasper se antepuso en mi camino.

- no Lord Cullen, que no ve que esta por amanecer?, no nos queda mas The Real Vampire así que tendra que esperar a la noche –

- ya espere lo suficiente Jasper, iré a buscarla ahora mismo, el sol no será un problema para mi, me protegeré de el – dije con decision pero Jasper no se movió ni un centímetro.

- Mi lord eso no es lo mas sensato us... -

- que no es lo mas sensato?, Jasper no te das cuenta que ella es una bruja?, podría huir de un momento a otro hasta quien sabe donde y para encontrarla nuevamente va a ser igual de difícil, además el pueblo es bastante grande, podrían darse su merecida cacería aquí -

- mi Lord estoy de acuerdo con Jasper, mejor no se arriesgue, solo bastaría un rayo del sol para lastimarlo – secundo Emmett solo consiguiendo que mi furia creciera.

- Santiago, Rent – grite

- a sus ordenes mi Lord – colocándose a mi lado

- mande usted mi lord – secundo Santiago

- Rodeen el pueblo, no dejen que su aroma se pierda o de lo contrario su error les costara una tortura de las peores que soy capaz de dar – ordene y ellos asintieron con la cabeza antes de salir disparados en dirección al pueblo.

Bella POV

- No!, Lord Cullen No! - desperté una vez mas gritando debido a los sueños mas espantosos que noche a noche tenia donde por supuesto Lord Cullen era el protagonista, ya fuera reviviendo los peores recuerdos suyos que tenia o con nuevas torturas y abusos inventados por mi mente.

- maldita mente mía! - grite a pesar de que sabia que nadie me escucharía, revise la hora en el reloj de pared y vi que iban para las 6 de la mañana, ya había permanecido en este pueblo 5 días seguidos, había llegado la hora de agarrar mis cosas y marcharme nuevamente, aunque bueno no es que llevara muchas cosas conmigo, solo un poco de ropa que lograba que me quedara en las casas por las que andaba vagabundeando. Desde que huí de Lord Cullen esta era la historia de diario, 5 días en la casa de algún humano que no estuviera en ella ya fuera por que estuviera de viaje, enfermo, o fuera una casa de campo de alguna familia, era una existencia bastante patética, pero era eso o resistir la furia del despechado Lord Cullen. Un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo entero al pensar en eso.

Me levante de un salto y con un hechizo simple reacomode la cama tal como la o el dueño la había dejado. Luego fui a la cocina por un poco de cereal con leche fresca que le había quitado al vecino de a lado mientras dormía. Tampoco podía andar por ahí como si nada por el pueblo a menos que fuera un pueblo inmenso y en tal caso seria con un poco de dinero robado, Me sentía muy mal por lo bajo que había caído, pero que mas podía hacer?.

Desayune en silencio y después subí nuevamente a cambiarme, en eso estaba cuando lo sentí, esa sensación tan pelicula como conocida y extraña pero sobretodo que conseguía ponerme los pelos de punta, era sencillo había un vampiro bastante cerca de mi. Trague pesado con las miles de imágenes que llegaron a mi mente en ese momento y mi pulso se disparo en mis oídos, no podía perder mas tiempo debía largarme ahora mismo.

Probablemente se trataba de un vampiro que estaba de paso por el lugar o algo así, quizá ni siquiera se tratara de el, pero mejor no me arriesgaba, por que a pesar de que era de día y que el no podía estar allí fuera como si nada Lord Cullen era capaz de cualquier cosa.

Tome mi mochila y me concentre en un nuevo destino, un nuevo bosque cercano a un pueblo para allí buscar una casa vacía para poder habitarla.

Al segundo siguiente me encontraba ya en un bosque cercano a Canadá pero que supuse seguía siendo territorio Estadounidense, hacia ya casi dos semanas que había regresado a mi continente y sobretodo a mi país, primero llegue a un pequeño pueblo de Dakota del Norte y luego a mi anterior pueblo en Montana, ahora me encontraba en la península Olimpic al parecer Washington.

- Bella? - escuche una voz a mis espaldas y me gire dispuesta a atacar a cualquier vampiro que me hubiera visto, sin embargo ni el olor ni la voz se había escuchado como la de un vampiro.

- quien anda allí? - pregunte buscando entre los árboles, entonces un hombre alto, de tez morena y con una musculatura enorme salio de entre los árboles. Vestía simplemente unos jeans azules y unos tenis gastados. Y en su rostro jugueteaba una amplia sonrisa.

- eres Isabella? - pregunto acercándose a mi unos centímetros.

- quien eres? -

- valla respondes mis preguntas con preguntas, no me cabe la menor duda eres Isabella!, soy Jake no me recuerdas? -

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente por la sorpresa, a mi mente vinieron los recuerdos de mi horrible niñez, mezclados con un niño varios años menor que yo, era igualmente moreno y de cabello negro, pero este era flacucho y también varios centímetros mas bajo que yo, desde que había huido de casa no había vuelto a verlo, pero esto era ilógico ya que el y yo habíamos vivido al sur en un ambiente soleado y desértico a varios kilómetros de la playa mas cercana y con un sofocante ambiente, que hacia el en este lugar tan húmedo y convertido en un chico musculoso y con una apariencia mayor a la que se suponía debía tener.

- no piensas saludar a tu viejo amigo Bells? - me pregunto con fingido dolor y me limite a decir.

- en realidad eres tu Jake?, valla estas muy... distinto – dije yendo hasta el para abrazarlo, su cuerpo estaba calido a pesar de que el lugar era bastante frió y el iba semidesnudo.

- pero que haces aquí? - preguntamos al mismo tiempo y ambos nos reímos por eso

- bueno, hum... yo estoy aquí con mi familia, ya sabes de niño vivía con mi hermana Rachel por que mi madre murió y mi padre en silla de ruedas no podía cuidarme, pero ahora eh regresado para... ser yo quien cuide de el – dijo no muy convencido de la ultima parte.

- oh, valla me había olvidado que de niño no vivías con tus papas y a todo esto por que...-

- no importa ya, mejor tu dime que haces en este lugar? - me interrumpió y yo tome aire profundamente.

- estoy de viaje, es lo que eh hecho últimamente, andar de aquí para allá viajando sin un rumbo fijo en realidad – dije mordiéndome el labio.

- valla, que... extraño, así que andas de nómada – dijo con una sonrisa

- si algo así – coincidí

- bien pues ven conmigo te mostrare un lugar genial de por aquí – me dijo tomándome la mano y jalándome para que lo siguiera, y por supuesto lo hice.

Lord Cullen POV

- Son unos malditos incompetentes, como diablos se les escapo? - grite realmente encolerizado sin dejar de torturar a Rent y a Santiago.

- mi Lord, pare por favor!, de verdad no pudimos hacer nada, estábamos por entrar por su ventana cuando desapareció, no... -

- CALLENSE! - vocifere aumentando mi tortura mental y ello solo se retorcían de dolor mientras el resto de mi guardia los observaba.

- de ahora en adelante ese será el castigo de aquel que se atreva a desobedecer mis órdenes -

- mi Lord, no es que... -

- no me obliguen a deshacerme de ustedes así que mejor cállense de una vez. EMMETT, Jasper vengan acá -

- ordene usted mi Lord – dijeron ambos

- esta noche habrá cacería, quiero que la dirijan, todos en este pueblo morirán, no quiero que dejen a un solo y asqueroso humano – dije volteando a ver el crepúsculo que se acercaba cada vez mas

- así será mi Lord – dijo Jasper

- como usted ordene mi Lord – secundo EMMETT

- cuando el sol este por salir no quiero a ninguno humano vivo escucharon, pobre de aquel que le perdone la vida a alguno o que se les escape alguno, querían cacería?, allí esta su cacería -

- gracias mi Lord por su generosidad – dijo Chelsea acercándose a mi.

- todos a excepción de ellos dos, ustedes – le propine una patada en el rostro a Rent que le destrozo la mejilla – se quedaran aquí y no tendrán derecho alguno de acercarse al pueblo, solo bajaran unos segundos antes que el resto para cortar la señal de teléfono y la de Internet para que así ninguno pueda escapar, luego rondaran la carretera de salida del pueblo y evitaran así que los repugnantes humanos escapen escucharon bien? -

- por supuesto mi Lord – chillaron ambos

- ah, y si se atreven a fallar de nuevo, esta vez les costara LA VIDA! -

...

El crepúsculo llego a su fin y cuando la oscuridad reino y la oscuridad reino mi guardia en pleno se abalanzo a ir de cacería.

- vallan mis seres de la oscuridad acaben con todo aquel corazón que palpita, pero reserven a los mas fuertes en potencia para convertirlos en mas miembros de la guardia –

- larga vida a Lord Cullen - gritaron todos y se dejaron ir al pueblo vociferando y corriendo a toda velocidad.

A penas llegaron al pueblo todos comenzaron a salir de sus casas para ver quienes eran los responsables de tal alboroto y la guardia en ningún momento se detuvo, a penas llegaban lo suficientemente cerca a un detestable humano se iban directo a sus gargantas. Pronto todos en el pueblo están gritando y corriendo, todo al rededor estaba en pánico, el terror era palpable en el viento, justo como yo lo deseaba, el mundo debía sentir lo que yo sentía en esto momentos por culpa de Bella, mañana cuando los primeros investigadores llegaran al pueblo a ver por que o como un pueblo entero había desaparecido sentirían lo mismo que yo sentí cuando Bella me dejo.

- mi Lord hemos encontrado hasta ahora a tres personas que podrían tener un buen potencial ya convertidos, pero primero queremos que usted los juzgue – dijo EMMETT llegando hasta mi con los colmillos llenos de sangre al igual que su ropa que tenia montones de desgarres.

- bien pensado EMMETT – vallamos allá

- por supuesto mi Lord –

Nos dirigimos a donde se encontraban esos humanos a los que habían seleccionado. En el aire aun seguía el dulce y embriagante aroma de Bella y por un momento pensé en no perdonarle la vida a ninguno de esos humanos y asesinarlos yo mismo, pero como mi guardia ya había sufrido varias bajas realmente necesitaba nuevos reclutas.

- mi Lord es aquí – dijo EMMETT abriendo la puerta principal de lo que parecía el cine del pueblo y yo entre ante con paso decidido.

Cuando EMMETT cerro la puerta tras de si los gritos y el caos de afuera quedo amortiguado por las gruesas paredes.

El cine del pueblo era bastante pequeño, de solo una sala y que estaba seguro había quedado vacío al momento de que varios miembros de la guardia irrumpieron en el lugar. Entre a la sala donde Jasper, Alice y Rosalie cada uno sostenía a un humano que sollozaba y pedía clemencia, por supuesto que los tres vampiros los ignoraban olímpicamente.

Sonreí de una manera realmente cruel al ver el tamaño que tenían los dos hombres y aunque la mujer era bastante pequeña y ligera su potencial se sentía casi tan fuerte como el de los hombres.

- Silencio! - bramo EMMETT llegando rápidamente a su lado y los tres sujetos enmudecieron al momento.

Sigiloso como una cobra me acerque a lentamente a la zona iluminada por el proyector que en estos momentos solo emitía luz blanca.

- valla, valla, valla pero que tenemos aquí – mi voz era tranquila y sedosa lo cual los hizo aterrarse mas - así que ustedes imploran piedad cierto? - pregunte y ellos se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza.

- bien, bien esa es la actitud, ahora díganme que estarían dispuestos a dar por ello – dije deteniendo mi lento caminar alrededor de ellos y doblando un poco el cuello. Los tres al unísono se soltaron a hablar y a sollozar, cosa que me saco de quicio.

- silencio! - grite y los tres nuevamente enmudecieron.

- primero las damas – dije aproximándome a la humana que Alice tenia agarrada.

- cual es tu nombre? -

- Br...Bree, me ll...a...mo...mo Br...ee – dijo con la voz rota de miedo

- muy bien Bree tu... -

- mi Lord, aquí tiene a una mas – entro Renata con una chica alta y bastante mas amordazante que Bree vestida con ropas caras y una mirada aterrada, pero con un potencial incluso mas alto que el de los hombres.

- bien hecho Renata, ponla aquí a lado de Bree – ordene

- como ordene mi Lord -

- bien Bree, después de esta pequeña interrupción te pregunto nuevamente que estarías dispuesta a hacer por tal de salvar tu vida? - pregunte casi en un susurro amordazante pero a la vez musical

- c...ual..cualquier cosa – dijo a punto de desmayarse

- de verdad cualquier cosa? incluso pasar por una tortura peor que cualquiera de las que has vivido en toda tu vida en lugar de simplemente morir y dejar de sufrir solo Para abandonar tu débil forma humana y ser un ser retorcido y peligroso como nosotros? - pregunte pausadamente y aproximándome cada vez mas a ella

- mi Lord!, uno mas aquí – dijo jubiloso Alec llegando con un chico de aproximadamente 19 años, alto que tenia mas o menos el físico de Jasper.

- pero que bien, ahora Alec, Renata, EMMETT y Jasper sigan con la cacería y asegúrense de que todo valla bien, creo que las chicas y yo somos suficientes para hacer el trabajo y ustedes se pierden la diversión –

- como ordene mi Lord – dijo Jasper y soltó al chico que sostenía al igual que Renata y Alec, luego los tres salieron del lugar.

- Rosalie trae acá al pobre chico, no queremos que le pase nada o si? - pregunte

- si mi Lord – respondió soltando al chico que ella sostenía y yendo por el temeroso y atolondrado chico.

Los otros chicos no se movieron ni un milímetro, es mas me daba la impresión que a penas y respiraban solo escuchando los ruidos de afuera.

- muy bien Bree, - la chica que había estado observando todo dio un respingo cuando de nuevo me dirigí a ella - que es lo que decides – pregunte y puse una sonrisa.

- s..si – dijo únicamente

- disculpa Bree si que? - pregunte para hacerla hablar mas

- q...ue si estoy dispuesta al sufrimiento con tal de ser salvada – dijo rápidamente y tras esto se tiro al suelo sollozando.

- bien, excelente elección – dije con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y me aproxime a la otra chica

- y tu como te llamas? - pregunte

- Tanya – respondió con un hilo de voz

- bien Tanya tu a que estarías dispuesta? - pregunte

- no quiero morir, no me importa lo que sufra no quiero morir – suplico ella hincándose a mis pies

- bien eso quiere decir que aceptas? - pregunte

- si, si acepto señor, no me importa ser un monstruo siempre y cuando no muera – sollozo

- bien, bien vamos bien -

- que tal tu, como es que te llamas? - dije acercándome a uno de los dos primeros hombres que era moreno realmente corpulento y se veía ya como de treinta y muchos.

- Edgar – dijo el con tono rasposo

- bueno Edgar y tu que respondes? -

- yo?, que prefiero podrirme en el infierno antes de unirme a ti maldito monstruo!, tu jodida y endemoniada gente asesino a mi familia, no me uniría a ti pedazo de... -

- entiendo, - solté un suspiro – lastima, chicas encárguense -dije entrecerrando los ojos con furia

- será un placer mi Lord – dijo Rosalie y riendo le propino al tipo una mordida en el cuello mientras que Alice hacia lo mismo sin decir palabra alguna.

El resto de los humanos estaban aterrorizados, las chicas se tapaban los ojos y los oídos para no ver y para no escuchar los ensordecedores gritos del tipo. Los hombres sencillamente se encontraban en shock y no dejaban de intercambiar miradas.

- bueno, sigamos – dije cuando los gritos del tipo se apagaron y Alice saco el cuerpo inerte del tipo – cual es tu nombre? - le pregunte al otro hombre que era moreno, de estatura promedio y casi tan ancho como EMMETT, pero de aproximadamente 22 años.

- me llamo Collin señor – dijo sin despegar su mirada del piso.

- bien Collin que dices tu te unes? - pregunte y el movió su cabeza frenéticamente de arriba a abajo.

- cla...claro señor -

- muy bien Collin, esa es la actitud – dije componiendo de nuevo esa amenazante sonrisa mientras me acercaba al ultimo chico.

- y bueno finalmente, tu como te llamas? - pregunte cuando ya me encontraba frente a el.

- Riley – contesto con la voz llena de pánico

- bien Riley qu... -

- si, si me uno pero no me mate, no me haga lo que le hicieron al todos los demás! - grito fuera de si

- bien muy bien chicos, bueno pues yo soy Lord Edward Cullen y todos los que están allá afuera asesinando a este pueblo entero son mi guardia a la que pronto pertenecerán, por lo que de hoy en adelante me llamaran Lord Cullen o mi Lord, entendido? - rugí y ellos dieron un respingo y comenzaron a asentir frenéticamente.

- si mi Lord – dijo la chica llamada Tanya

- así es excelente, ahora me voy. Chicas encárguense de todo y cuando sea hora de irnos que los ayuden Jasper y EMMETT -

- así será mi Lord – dijo Alice

- no le fallaremos mi Lord – secundo Rosalie

- lo se Rosalie, ustedes son fuertes -

Dicho esto salí a toda velocidad del cine y una vez mas las suplicas y el terror atacaron mis oídos, sonreí con satisfacción y corrí en dirección a la carretera para comprobar que tanto Rent como Santiago estaban haciendo bien su trabajo.

...

Bella POV

- Jake, me la pase muy bien contigo hoy, pero debo irme, necesito encontrar donde quedarme – dije cuando vi que todo ya estaba oscuro y el miedo me invadió al imaginar a Lord Cullen junto con toda su guardia aparecer y acabar con Jake de la misma manera que lo había hecho con James. Una lagrima se me escapo al pensar eso ultimo pero me di la vuelta para que Jake no lo notara.

- Bella, por favor no puedes irte ahora, bueno literalmente si ya que te puedes aparecer en el lugar que tu quieras y eso, pero de todos modos, hacia años que no nos veíamos y se que también pasaran años para vernos de nuevo, no quiero que te vallas por favor, quédate por lo menos un día mas – me imploro.

- no puedo Jake de verdad y debo irme cuanto antes yo... -

- Bells por favor -

Jake estaba loco, no tenia la menor idea del riesgo en el que se metería si Lord Cullen sabia que de nuevo me había relacionado con un hombre aunque fuera solo por amistad, si no le importo asesinar a Laurent y a Félix solo por tener pensamientos insanos de mi, que lo detendría para despedazar a Jake?.

- no insistas Jake – dije poniéndome en pie.

- debo insistir Bella – dijo el tomándome del brazo para detenerme

- Jacob Black no hagas esto mas difícil, de verdad – bote el aire – esto fue un error, jamás debimos volver a vernos, no puedo estar a tu lado – me solté de su agarre con un hechizo y entonces el hizo algo que no me esperaba y que me dejo en shock, el me beso!.

- Jake! - lo lance con uno de mis hechizos – por que lo hiciste te volviste loco? - pregunte con los ojos a punto de salirse de mis cuencas y con mi corazón latiendo como tambor indio.

- te amo Bella, siempre te ame, desde niño eras mi amor platónico, la niña mayor que yo que era tan hermosa como un ángel acá... -

- basta! - grite con lagrimas en los ojos. Dios por favor esto no podía estar pasando.

- es la verdad Bella y por años me resigne a no volver a verte pero hoy estas aquí frente a mi y de ninguna manera te dejare que te vallas de nuevo – dijo sujetando mi muñeca con fuerza

- no Jake tu no te puedes enamorar de mi, no puedes hacerlo eso solo va a lastimarte no tienes idea del peligro que corres al amarme – solloce con un hilo de voz.

- de que hablas Bella, para mi no existe riesgo capaz de... -

Una vez mas me solté de su agarre, pero era tal su presión que salí despendida hacia atrás, lo ultimo de lo que fui conciente fue de un agudo dolor en mi cabeza.

...

- estas despierta? - escuche que alguien me llamaba y luego una mano caliente y enorme me sacudió ligeramente.

- Bella estas bien? - insistió y yo lentamente abrí los ojos.

- dios!, Bella estas bien, nos diste un buen susto – escuche otra voz mas gruesa y vieja

- donde estoy? - pregunte abriendo los ojos de golpe.

- en mi habitación so boba – dijo entre risas Jake

- y que diablos hago aquí?, no puede ser esto es horrible debo irme yo... - me interrumpí por que justo cuando me quise levantar de la cama todo me dio vueltas y una vez mas me tumbe en la cama.

- no, no, no te levantes por favor vas a lastimarte mas y de ninguna manera puedes levantarte de la cama a menos que quieras caer inconciente nuevamente, de pura suerte estas viva sabes? - dijo esa misma voz gruesa y avejentada.

- quien diablos eres tu y que sabes tu de lo que puedo o no hacer?, debo irme ahora! - una vez mas intente ponerme en pie pero un par de manos me detuvieron.

- no seas caprichuda niña que solo te harás mas daño, no todos pueden caer 3 metros, recibir un golpe en la cabeza y aun así sobrevivir, eres un milagro en persona. Ah, por cierto soy Billy Black, papa de Jacob – dijo todo esto tan rápido pero aun así entendí perfectamente lo que dijo, valla menuda mala suerte la mía, 3 METROS!.

- no comprende señor Billy, debo irme de aquí, alguien me... -

- Bella te traje algo de sopa, la prepare yo mismo en la tarde, aun esta caliente, espero que te guste -

- no importa niña ahora solo importa tu salud y no se a que le tienes miedo, pero aquí estarás segura descuida – dijo el hombre que en este momento lograba ver bien ya que había girado mi cabeza ligeramente a su dirección.

Era de tez morena como Jake, con facciones gruesas y pobladas cejas canosas, un largo cabello moteado de gris y se encontraba en una silla de ruedas.

- no tiene idea de lo que esta diciendo, yo debo irme de este lugar ahora mismo! - exigí, este hombre no tenia la menor idea de lo que ocurría realmente y ni los grandes músculos de su hijo ni su tono amenazante serviría de nada contra la furia de Lord Cullen y su guardia si me encontraban.

- tú eres la que no tiene idea de nada, pero ahora debes quedarte aquí hasta que te cures -

- eso es una locura yo puedo curarme... - bingo Isabella, por que no se te ocurrió antes?, un hechizo de curación en mi cabeza y lista para largarme del lugar y rogar por que mi aroma se borrara de el lugar sin que Lord Cullen llegara a detectarlo.

- es muy amable señor Billy pero yo en realidad puedo curarme así que no necesitare de sus cuidados pero gracias -

- Bella, por favor no seas así de cabezota, humm... realmente tienes una cabeza muy dura Literalmente - dijo Jake hincándose a mi lado.

- ya basta Jake deja que me concentre – me queje.

Y cuando por fin se quedo en silencio y el señor Billy soltó un resoplido pude concentrarme en el difícil hechizo para reparar mi roto cráneo, pero estaba en eso cuando un dolor terrible y punzante me hizo dar un grito sofocado.

- Bella! - grito escandalizado Jacob dando de brincos alrededor de la cama preocupado

- que pasa, te encuentras bien? - dijo el señor Billy

- no, resulta que no estoy nada bien, mi cabeza esta demasiado herida para curarla yo misma, con un demonio por que siempre me pasan estas cosas a mi! - grite mientras pataleaba intentando no mover mucho mi cabeza.

- Jake de que diablos esta hablando? - pregunto el señor Billy alzando una ceja

- si, bueno... Bella es... _una bruja_ – dijo estas dos últimas palabras en un susurro tan bajo que a penas y se le entendió.

- que has dicho no te entendí nada – dijo el señor Billy entrecerrando el ojo.

- bueno, dije que Bella es... _una bruja_ – dijo esta vez mas bajo y desesperando a su anciano padre.

- ya estuvo Jake habla claro que son esas cosas de... -

- que bella es una BRUJA! - grito Jake desesperado y el señor Billy enmudeció

- que ella es que? - dijo escandalizado

- papa no puedo creer que ni por que te lo grite lo hayas entendido -

- calla tu bocaza Jacob, es eso cierto, eres una bruja? - pregunto mirándome con desconfianza

- si, si lo soy y debo largarme de aquí cuanto antes u ocurrirán cosas muy malas – dije mientras un par de lágrimas de coraje rodaban por mis mejillas.

- santos espíritus Quielitues, que haremos! - dijo el anciano en un fingido tono de preocupación.

- se esta mofando de mi? - pregunte tomando un bastón rustico que se encontraba a lado de la cama

- mira niña aquí ya tenemos bastantes problemas como para que tu... -

- si tanto le molesta debería dejar que me fuera -

- Bella no puedes irte estas herida y... -

- cállate Jacob! - gritamos Billy y yo al unísono

- si por mi fuera te dejaría que te fueras pero no puedo estas herida y no cargare en mi conciencia con una bruja poco talentosa que a venido a caerse aquí -

- poco talentosa?, si estuviera bien en estos momentos yo... -

- pero no lo estas por lo que te sugiero permanecer en cama y dejar que los mayores nos encarguemos de lo problemas -

Iba a contestar cuando Jacob introdujo en mi boca una cucharada de su sopa y Billy aprovecho para salir del lugar.

- Por que demonios lo hiciste Jacob? - me queje cuando logre tragar la espesa cucharada de sopa

- por que papa y tú no dejaban de discutir y eso no es bueno para tu salud y... -

- no eso, besarme Jacob, en que demonios pensabas?, ahora estas en problemas, en muy serios problemas – dije pensando en Lord Cullen

- por favor Bella no me asusta una bruja lesionada – dijo a modo de broma

- no te estoy amenazando imbecil, me refiero a... lo que se vendrá después si me quedo mucho tiempo aquí -

- Bella en verdad no tengo miedo, digamos que tengo mi... propia arma secreta – dijo encogiéndose de hombros e introduciéndome nuevamente una cucharada de sopa que me tomo con la boca muy abierta y con la que casi me ahogaba.

- Bella, lo siento tanto, déjame ayudarte yo... -

Escupí la sopa que se había atorado en mi garganta y como pude respondí

- ya has hecho demasiado por hoy no crees? - le pregunte limpiando mi boca con mi playera.

- yo... - titubeo

- mejor por que no me ayudas a cambiarme la playera esta hecha un asco esta – el abrí mucho los ojos y trago pesado.

- Bella, humm... yo... -

- bueno vas a quedarte allí solo hablando incoherencias o traerás mi maleta y me ayudaras? - pregunte comenzando a alterarme nuevamente

- bien -

Salio de la habitación y a los pocos segundos se escucharon sus pasos de regreso.

- aquí esta tu maleta, que quieres que te de? - pregunto

- lo que sea, humm... algo de botones supongo – respondí

- claro, humm... esto esta bien? - pregunto sacando una camisa de franela a cuadros rojos y azules.

- si da igual, ahora ayúdame a sentarme para poder sacarme esta – dije y el me obedeció.

Con cuidado levanto mi cuerpo y me ayudo con mi playera, yo estaba de espaldas a el para evitar un embarazoso momento que estaba segura ocurriría si el veía mis senos aun cubiertos por mi sostén, pero las palabras que pronuncio entonces me hizo arrepentirme de eso de inmediato.

- que tatuaje tan... extraño tienes allí, Lord E.C.?, es una banda de rock entre los brujos o algo así? - pregunto y yo me tense al instante, había olvidado esa marca, la cual Lord Cullen me había hecho cuando asesino a Félix.

-:-Flash Back -:-

- quizá amada mía el lugar que elegí para tu marca no era el correcto ya que no es visible para nadie mas que para mi y eso no puede ser posible, ya que cualquiera que se atreva a mirarte tendra que entender que tu eres mía y de nadie mas! - el tono de su voz fue aumentando conforme iba pronunciando las palabras.

- por favor Edward no lo hagas te lo imploro no me sometas a esto otra vez! - suplique llorando de desesperación.

- amada mía, debes comprender que tu eres únicamente mía – dijo en ese susurro que me hipnotizaba.

y tras esas palabras el rostizante y ardiente dolor me ataco a la altura de mi hombro, mientras yo gritaba de dolor y pataleaba por que me soltara y alejara esa fierro caliente de mi piel.

- lo ves amada mía, no fue tan difícil, esta vez no te moviste tanto – dijo depositando un beso en mi herida solo ocasionando una picazón y un ardor mas fuerte.

Lentamente fue besando mi espalda mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo incontrolables por mis ojos, luego cuando llego a la cicatriz que me hizo el día de la "boda" y que se encontraba en mi glúteo, un gruñido salvaje salio de su pecho, haciéndome dar un brinco del susto.

En un movimiento rápido me dio la vuelta en la cama quedando de frente a el y así se abalanzo sobre mi sexo con su lengua. La paso desde arriba hasta abajo humedeciendo mi coño para después introducir su lengua por mi orificio, esto me estaba dando un placer de los mil demonio, que luego de uno segundos mis líquidos se escurrían por mis piernas y su barbilla. Solo entonces saco su lengua y se relamió de una manera realmente sexy, luego lamió toda mi entrepierna limpiando por completo mis jugos.

- te gusta esto amor mió? - pregunto con su sexy voz y yo no hice mas que estremecerme y soltar un gruñido

- eso creí – dijo gustoso

Con su lengua estimulo mi clítoris de una manera condenadamente delicioso y después introdujo un dedo en mi y lo moví con una habilidad increíble dándome un placer indescriptible que me arranco miles de gemidos.

- eres deliciosa mi amada Bella – dijo con una voz irresistible que hizo que me mojara mas y el acerco su nariz a mi centro para aspirar profundamente.

- tu olor, tu sabor, tu cuerpo todo, todo me vuelve loco Bella! - grito mientras en un pestañeo se deshizo de su ropa dejándome ver cuan duro estaba su miembro y sin detenerse ni un instante subió sobre mi y me penetro tan profundamente como la posición lo permitía.

Un gemido de placer salio de mi boca mientras el comenzaba a moverse rápidamente dentro de mi, haciéndome llegar a la cima del orgasmo casi al instante.

Esa noche me gane mi segunda quemadura, esta vez en la espalda a la altura del hombro izquierdo y por lo que habían dicho Alice y Rosalie al pobre Félix le toco la misma suerte que a Laurent.

-:- Fin del Flash Back -:-

- ... bes ponerte la camisa recuerdas?, no creo que sea bueno que estés mucho tiempo así, recuerda que tienes que tener reposo Bella -

Sacudí la cabeza para borrar por completo el recuerdo de mi mente y enfoque mi vista completamente en Jake.

- lo lamento Jake, ya me la pongo – dije tomando la playera que el tenia en su mano la cual estaba alargada hacia mi para que el no tuviera que girarse a verme para dármela.

- bien Bella y por cierto que no respondiste mi pregunta sabes es que realmente no me suena Lor ... -

- Jake. Sam nos dijo lo que paso y... woow -

Un chico bastante parecido a Jake en cuanto a altura, color, pelo y complexión estaba congelado en la puerta de la habitación observándonos a Jake y a mí con los ojos como platos.

- hey Embry, veras ella es Bella y ... -

- que ocurre Embry por que estas allí paradote como tolondron sin... valla chico si que eres rápido – dijo otro chico mas bajo y mas musculoso que los otros dos y soltando una carcajada mientras el otro chico Embry estaba rojo de pena.

Repentinamente en la habitación hacia un poco de calor y me sentí incomoda.

- chicos déjenme explicarles, humm... salgamos de aquí – dijo nervioso por el embarazoso momento

Jake salio de la habitación cerrando tras de si la puerta y con el al par de chicos.

rápidamente me vestí y me recosté en la cama aun con la cara ardiendo de la vergüenza. Cerré los ojos y respire profundamente y cuando menos pensaba me quede profundamente dormida.

...

- Bella, despierta Bella estas bien? - escuche que alguien asustado me llamaba y abrí los ojos de golpe, intente levantarme pero una vez mas todo me dio vueltas.

- Bella, por favor dime que te ocurre estas bien? - insistió esa voz y entonces vi que se trataba de Jacob quien me miraba preocupado.

- estoy bien Jake, que ocurre? - pregunte asustada

- estaba gritando, gritabas como loca, creí que te daba un ataque -

sentí como mi sangre subió a mis mejillas poniéndolas de un rojo más parecido al magenta que a un sonrojo normal.

- lo... lamento Jake, estoy bien, humm... solo fue una pesadilla – gimotee y tras eso un sin fin de imágenes de mi espantoso sueño desfilaron por mi mente y solo cerré mis ojos para intentar que desaparecieran.

- Bella – dijo Jacob y me abrazo con mucho cuidado de no levantar mi cabeza, una vez mas el calor de su cuerpo inundo mi corazón haciendo que me sintiera mejor, pero enseguida me arrepentí de permitirme esta satisfacción, pues mientras mas significara yo para Jake y el para mi mas doloroso seria el castigo de Lord Cullen si el me encontraba aquí.

- todo esta bien Bells, estoy aquí, estoy contigo – susurro

- gracias Jake, pero... es mejor que te mantengas alejado – lo empuje levemente para que se alejara de mi.

- es por tu bien -

- no te entiendo Bella, de verdad no comprendo que es lo que te pasa, dime de que es lo que huyes – dijo sentándose a mi lado en la cama

- yo... yo... no estoy... huyendo de nadie Jake, imaginas cosas – dije mordiéndome el labio y desviando la vista a sus manos para no ver sus ojos

- Bella – tomo mi cara entre sus enormes manos para obligarme a míralo – dime la verdad, no puedes mentirme, no a mi que te conozco de toda la vida -

- Jake, es enserio imaginas cosas y... -

- no estoy imaginando nada Bella, humm... quien es ese tal Edward?, es el quien te hizo estar así, temerosa y tener que huir todo el tiempo?. Dime si lo es, acaso no confías en mí? Y no me vas a decir que eso también me lo invente yo -

- no puedo decirte nada es... bastante complicado y no lo entenderías -

- que no lo entendería?, pues en que estas metida?. Mira de niños yo acepte que eras una bruja y todas tus cosas extrañas, por que no podría yo ahora entenderte? - pregunto ceñudo.

- por que no es lo mismo Jake, es algo mucho mas difícil – insistí y el se levanto hecho una furia de la cama y golpeo la pared. La familiaridad de la reacción me hizo estremecer y el malentendido mi reacción.

- discúlpame Bella, yo... no quise asustarte, solo me interesa tu seguridad y saber que ... -

- ya te lo dije Jake no puedo decírtelo, es algo muy difícil para mi -

- bien, por ahora te dejare tranquila, pero no creas que me olvidare del asunto –

Tras haber dicho esto una vez mas salio de la habitación nuevamente.

Y por supuesto no se olvido del tema, habían pasado ya 2 días y cada que estaba conmigo a solas no dejaba de insistir en querer saber la verdad mientras que yo cada vez estaba mas neurótica y con mas miedo de que Lord Cullen me encontrara de un momento a otro, mas sin embargo el no aparecía.

Las lagrimas que comenzaban a rodar por mis mejillas se sentían muy distintas a las que había derramado jamás, estas no solo eran de dolor y de sufrimiento, si no también de desahogo.

- Bella no llores por lo que mas quieras, yo solo quiero saber quien es ese tal Edward, que es lo que te hizo. Quiero saber que fue lo que hizo para cambiar a la Bella de mi niñez por esta Bella tan... dura y lastimada -

- Jake no insistas es muy difícil – suplique aun con lagrimas en los ojos

- por que Bella, por que es difícil que significa el en tu vida para que tengas pesadillas así, todas las noches te la pasas gritando su nombre, el de ese tal Lord Cullen, dime que ocurre quien es el! - grito desesperado.

- Jacob, de verdad quieres saberlo? - grite también yo

- si, quiero saberlo!, quiero descubrir que escondes tras esas barreras, por que reaccionas y te comport... -

- Lord Edward Masen Cullen es mi esposo! - grite con lagrimas en los ojos.

Su cara estaba descompuesta de la sorpresa mientras que su boca se abría y se cerraba intentando decir algo pero sin emitir sonido alguno.

- eso no es todo Jake, Lord Cullen además de ser mi esposo es un vampiro. el mas sádico, enfermo y poderoso de los vampiros que además tiene una numerosa guardia de fuertes vampiros y a quien me le escape. Por eso es que estoy huyendo, por eso no puedo quedarme aquí más tiempo Jake, el asesino a tres de mis ex-novios, y tú correrás con la misma suerte si te encuentra –

No pude hablar más y me puse a llorar, a sacar lo que por tanto tiempo lleve en mi interior sin atreverme a sacarlo con lágrimas.

- Bella, Bella – me consoló acariciando mi rostro y mi cabello – yo... no tenia idea de que fuera algo así – dijo con la voz distante

- no quiero que te hagan daño, ni a ti ni a nadie mas, ya ah sufrido demasiada gente por mi culpa. Es por eso que en cuanto me mejore tendré que irme y ... -

- de que diablos hablas Bella? - me interrumpió – bueno si es algo horrible todo esto y por ello ahora menos que nunca dejare que te vallas Bella, mira no eres la única aquí con cosas extrañas que ocultar y si ese tal Lord Cullen quiere guerra es precisamente lo que tendra, descuida Bella no correrás riesgo alguno te lo prometo – me aseguro con voz muy segura.

- No seas ridículo Jacob no te arriesgaras de esa manera, ya te dije que el es muy poderoso y ... -

- es un vampiro, por lo tanto también tiene debilidades y yo mejor que nadie conozco uno de esas debilidades – dijo interrumpiéndome de nuevo.

- Jake... -

- Bella, solo déjame probarte que puedo hacerlo, solo espera a que mejores te mostrare mi poderosa arma secreta y si aun así quieres irte yo... - tomo aire profundamente – dejare que lo hagas – me dijo regalándome una sonrisa radiante. bote el aire y me sostuve el puente de la nariz antes de contestar.

- de acuerdo Jake, - el sonrió aun mas y yo lo corregí de inmediato - pero lo hago solo para que me dejes ir entendiste? -

- de acuerdo, ahora comete este caldo, que apenas y has probado bocado desde que estas aquí – y desde mucho antes. Pensé yo.

...

Lord Cullen POV

Estaba encerrado en mi habitación solo tocando mi piano. Tratando de sacarla aunque sea un instante de mi mente, cosa que me resultaba imposible ya que su recuerdo dominaba mí mente todo el tiempo, por lo que me concentre aun más en mi canción. Una suave melodía al igual que su piel, que poco a poco combinaba con el dulce y tierno sonido de su voz.

Esto me era realmente imposible, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, todo lo que hacia, cada movimiento, cada paso, en cada pensamiento estaba ella.

Abrí los ojos furioso de una vez mas darme cuenta cuanto poder tenia ella sobre mi y toque una melodía bastante mas agresiva y ruidosa, nada que ver con ella, aunque tal vez si, por que también sus gritos, sus gemidos de placer y su mirada encolerizada era algo agresivo.

- Lord Cullen? – escuche que me llamaban y furioso aun deje de tocar

- maldita sea que parte de no me molesten es la que no entendieron? - masculle y Alice retrocedió unos pasos.

- lo lamento mi Lord, solo quería venir a decirle que la conversión ya concluyo – dijo tímidamente

- bien ya era hora, vamos allá – dije sonriendo maliciosamente antes de salir corriendo a la habitación en la que estaban los nuevos miembros de mi guardia y en cuanto llegue los cuatro me esperaban ya de pie y llenos de sed y poder en su mirada.

- bienvenidos sean a nuestro mundo – dije sonriendo maliciosamente de nuevo ya que ahora si podría retomar mi búsqueda que había dejado detenida hasta que ellos se hubieran convertido. Y con reclutas nuevos esto se pondría mejor.

Los cuatro me miraban expectantes y sonrieron conmigo

- para servirle mi Lord – corearon

- Jasper, EMMETT. Preparen la guardia partimos de inmediato – grite eufórico

- por supuesto mi Lord – grito Jasper

- como lo ordene mi Lord – lo secundo EMMETT

- listos para salir? – pregunte

- pero por supuesto mi Lord – dijo Tanya respondiendo por todos

- excelente respuesta – dije saliendo del lugar a toda velocidad, dispuesto mas que nunca a recuperar lo que me pertenecia. Bella.

* * *

MillonetazZ de LunetazZ otra vez!

y espero les haya gustado el Cap!

jejeje

nos leemos mas pronto que rapido jeje

dudas y comentarios favor de dejarlos en un peqenito RR y yocon gusto les respondo va?

love para todos!

-AliCe Ahtziry Cullen de Hale!


	4. Chapter III: Promesas

**G~low everybody!**

**hehehehe primero que nada millones de gracias por tooodooos sus reviews, Alertas, Favoritos y claro a las q solo leen, espero haber respondido satisfactoriamente todos y cada uno de sus RR y si no... un jitomatazo aguado para mi y claro en su siguiente review dejenme una notita q no respondi jejeje, bueno pues estoy realmente q doy brincos de felicidad x tener ya el 3 cap de esto q inicio siendo un oneshot de un contest y que gracias a ustedes ah ido creciendo y creciendo hasta quien sabe en q valla a trminar. XD  
**

_

* * *

"Los juramentos son la moneda falsa con la que se paga la mercancía del amor."_** Ninon de Lenclos**

**

* * *

capitulo III: Promesas  
**

Bella POV

- Con que esto es lo que querías Bella, este maldito humano? - rugió Edward mientras llegaba hasta Jacob y lo tomaba del cuello

- Edward!, por favor basta – solloce yo intentando convencerlo de que no lo torturara mas ya que Jake estaba completamente irreconocible por la paliza que Edward y sus mas fieles guardias Emmett y Jasper le estaban dando.

- Be..Bella.. por..que? - gimió como pudo Jacob

- también con este estúpido te acostaste Bella? - pregunto Edward con asco y abofeteando a Jacob haciéndolo escupir sangre

- no Edward!, estas mal el y ... -

- callate maldita zorra ya me harte de tus estupideces – me interrumpió el llegando rápidamente a mi y tomándome por las muñecas

- Edward, basta me haces daño – lloriqueé y el solo presiono mas fuerte mis muñecas

- no tanto daño como tus desprecios me lo hacen a mi Isabella – rugió el antes de lanzarme con fuerza contra la pared de la mazmorra.

- en cuanto a ti – dijo mientras le daba una patada a Jacob en el estomago, este que seguía tirado en el suelo y cubierto de sangre solo se encogió como gusano en sal de dolor.

- veo en tu mente que nunca disfrutaste de mi amada, pero no por que no lo desearas cierto? - lo levanto con una mano de la barbilla para ponerlo a la altura de sus ojos

- te atreviste a tener pensamientos impuros de una mujer casada?, muy mal hecho – las tres ultimas palabras las dijo en el tono mas frío y satánico que había escuchado en mi vida.

- pero ahora veras, obtendrás el mismo castigo que el ultimo humano que se atrevió a ver a Bella con lujuria como tu lo has hecho – dijo con una sonrisa macabra y tirando con fuerza a Jacob al suelo.

Yo mientras tanto seguía tirada en el suelo con miedo a moverme ya que sabia que en cuanto hiciera eso el dolor vendría a mi ya que estaba segura el golpe me había llegado a hacer fracturas.

- en cuanto a ti amada mía, preparate para corresponder a tu esposo como se debe –

Llego a mi en una milésima de segundo y me tomo entre sus brazos haciéndome gritar del dolor que me ocasiono eso.

- ah, tu olor es el mas delicioso que eh llegado a oler amor mio – dijo aspirando fuertemente y cerrando los ojos sin importarle el dolor que sentía por mis nuevas heridas.

- Ed..war..d..d m...me du..e..ele – me queje como pude y el sin escucharme me arranco de un movimiento toda la ropa que llevaba encima.

- una vez mas seras mía Bella – susurro esto en esa voz tan suave y aterciopelada que ocasionaba que me mojara aun en contra de mi voluntad.

- mi Bella, se que no puedes resistirte a mi, me lo dice tu cuerpo. Me deseas tanto como yo a ti – dijo estas ultimas palabras en ese mismo tono de voz e hizo que se me olvidara el dolor, la pena y el coraje. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en su cuerpo desnudo, su perfecto cuerpo desnudo frente a mi.

Ni siquiera supe en que momento se despojo de su ropa, solo era consiente de su dedo entrando y saliendo por mi intimidad en un movimiento rápido que me arrancaba gemidos y me dejaba sin fuerza de voluntad para detenerlo.

Poco a poco en mi interior se fue formando esa sensación pre-orgasmica y por mi espalda los espasmos me hacían retorcerme de placer. Y así mis gemidos se convirtieron en gritos que Edward se encargo de acallar con sus furiosos labios.

Estaba a punto, muy a punto de explotar en sus manos cuando repentinamente saco su dedo de mi y este lo reemplazo con su enorme miembro que me dejo sin aliento y lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarme fuertemente a el cuando comenzó a moverse dentro de mi, era el mayor placer que había sentido y casi al instante el orgasmo llego. Nos corrimos juntos y con esto el solo acelero su velocidad aun mas y mas. Me estaba volviendo loca de placer.

- Bella! - escuche a Jacob gritar

Ahora que lo pensaba tenia todo el rato gritando y mis gemidos y gritos no eran los únicos que se escuchaban, un montón de voces se escuchaban. Venían de todas partes y solo entonces recordé a mi herido amigo e intente golpear a Edward para que me soltara e ir corriendo a Jake, pero sus manos no me aprisionaban mas. Es mas ni siquiera estaba a mi lado y quien me sujetaba ahora era Jacob, solo que estaba vestida con mi ropa desaliñada y descuidada que usaba para dormir. El también estaba vestido, llevaba su pantalón de mezclilla roto y gastado de los que usaba siempre y nos encontrábamos en la habitación de su casa en la que yo dormía, a nuestro al rededor estaban su padre Billy, su vecina Sue Clearwater junto con sus dos hijos Seth y Leah, también estaban Embry, Quil y Sam los amigos de Jacob.

Todos ellos me observaban con preocupación mientras que Jacob me apretaba fuertemente entre sus brazos y repetía "despertaste, estas bien, Bella que susto me diste", pronunciaba esto alternadas veces mientras yo poco a poco comprendía lo ocurrido.

Había sido un sueño, Lord Cu... Edward nunca nos había encontrado, no había sido mas que una pesadilla, la peor hasta ahora... o no?.

- Bella, por dios santo si nos has dado un susto de muerte – dijo la vieja Sue Clearwater refregandome la cara con un trapo mojado.

- que tengo? - pregunte incapaz de comprender que los había hecho a todos estar así de preocupados. Al fin y al cabo la del sueño había sido yo no ellos.

- tenias mas de 40 grados de temperatura y no dejabas de chillar y retorcerte en la cama, parecía que te estuvieran torturando - y lo hacían pensé

- pero ya esta bien Jake, deja de preocuparte, humm te sientes bien? - dijo Leah primero viendo a Jake y luego a mi

- si, eso creo – respondí llevándome una mano a la cabeza y descubrí que el montón de vendas que llevaba siempre habían desaparecido

- valla, mi cabeza se siente mas ligera sin todo eso encima – dije mientras me aguantaba un bostezo

- bueno si ya esta bien sera mejor salir de aquí muchachos, son las 4 am y pienso que algunos aun necesitamos dormir – dijo Billy comenzando a dar de empujones a todos los que no golpeaba con su silla.

- Billy tiene razón chicos salgamos de aquí... ah tu no cielo tu quedate a cuidar a Bella – dijo Sue deteniendo a Jake quien había comenzado a levantarse de mi lado y tras las palabras de Sue regreso feliz a mi lado.

Cuando el ultimo en salir de la habitación cerro la puerta las facciones de Jacob se endurecieron dándole una apariencia mucho mayor.

- estas bien Jake? - pregunte

- soñabas con el cierto? - dijo sin ignorando mi pregunta y viéndome seriamente

- así es – respondí sin andarme con rodeos y el solo soltó un suspiro

- dime Bella por que no me sorprende? - pregunto ceñudo

Me limite a encogerme de hombros y morderme el labio. El relajo su postura y me abrazo

- como esta esa cabeza? - pregunto

- mejor, creo. Mañana intentare terminar de arreglarla, por ahora estoy muy cansada – me excuse para que el no me preguntara mas, me deshice de su abrazo y me di la vuelta en el colchón.

minutos después escuche los resortes crujir a mi lado indicándome que el se había levantado.

...

Edward POV

- Alice, cubre la zona Este junto con Emmett, Jasper tu y Rosalie tienen el oeste mientras que Tanya y yo iremos por el Norte. Escojan a sus guardias y comiencen a buscar su rastro pueblo por pueblo -

- lo que usted ordene mi lord! - respondieron los 5 a coro.

Una vez mas nos encontrábamos en carrera contra el sol, buscando alguna señal suya en cualquier sitio, pero cada vez era mas difícil encontrar una sola señal de ella.

Era como si la tierra se la hubiese comido y yo día con día me seguía sintiendo tan miserable como el día en que ella me dejo. Por que a pesar de estar rodeado de mi guardia entera me sentía tan solo como toda mi existencia lo había estado.

Pero es que el hecho de nacer como un incubo que asesina a su madre al nacer para alimentarse y para salir es algo que te condena desde entonces a la soledad y así me crié mis primeros años como híbrido en soledad sin que si quiera mi padre se preocupara por mi si no hasta que llegue a los 18 años y fue cuando apareció y me convirtió en un completo inmortal y ser de la obscuridad como el, dado que en mi vida híbrida podía salir al sol, pero ya no mas y ahora mi soledad se complementaba con la obscuridad. Pues mi padre se había limitado a continuar su vida rodeado de vampiresas para satisfacer su sed carnal como todo vampiro. Pero yo no, yo nunca había llegado a encontrar en ninguna inmortal lo que en mi Bella había visto.

Mi naturaleza y mis experiencias me hacían un ser cruel y despiadado, pues la multitud obedece mas a la necesidad que a la razón y a los castigos mas que al honor. Esas eran las palabras que mi padre Lord Cullen I siempre decía y cuanta razón tenia pues solo de esa manera había podido dominar a mi guardia y aun así me siento tan solo años y años solo y justo cuando me había resignado ella aparece en mi vida, como una luz en medio de la obscuridad como un lucero que a pesar de sentir que lo tenia todo me hizo desear lo que nunca antes desee. Amor, quise sentirme amado por ella y solo por ella. Pero obviamente no fui el único en notar su hermosura tanto fisica como interior hasta esos malditos humanos indeseables lo habían notado y eso era lo que mas me enfurecía.

Mi padre había muerto a manos de uno de nuestros peores enemigos naturales esos despreciables y roñosos perros, los hombres lobo. Y los estúpidos humanos que creía que ellos lo habían asesinado, ya que para aquellos tiempos atrapar a un vampiro con una estaca al corazón o con una cadena de ajos era muy común, no tenían idea de que eso no funcionaba, creían los muy imbéciles que podían ser mas fuertes que un ser tan poderoso como un vampiro.

Por desgracia cuando mi padre se libero de los humanos se encontró con esas despreciables criaturas y sin piedad lo atacaron, si solo hubiera sido uno de ellos estoy seguro que no habría pasado nada solo que mi padre lo habría hecho trizas al instante, pero no. Los muy cobardes lo habían atacado en manada.

Era por eso que yo no podía dar mi brazo a torcer ante nada ni nadie y esta debilidad que tenia por Bella estaba comenzando a apoderarse de mi, era mi peor error tener una debilidad así de frágil e inestable, pero que demonios podía hacer?.

- mi Lord, recorreré todas las calles del centro del pueblo que tenemos enfrente – dijo Tanya a mi lado sacándome de mis pensamientos

- adelante Tanya, y si lo necesitas alimentate con algún estúpido, pero diviertete un poco con ello – dije entrecerrando los ojos al imaginar la muerte de algún estúpido que creería que Tanya se había fijado en el.

- muchas gracias mi Lord, así lo haré -

- y yo estaré al pendiente Tanya – respondí cuando ella salio corriendo al centro del pueblo.

Si tenia un propósito en la vida ese era acabar con la raza humana.

Anduve por los al rededores de pueblo oliendo detenidamente y muy al pendiente de los pensamientos de toda esa escoria solo para ver si alguno de ellos había visto a mi amada Bella, pero era inútil ella no se encontraba allí.

Furioso golpe una enorme roca que se partió en dos y me concentre mejor en la tortura que Tanya se disponía a hacer, era algo así como una diversión para mi.

- buenas noches joven – dijo ella al chico que iba saliendo de la casa de su novia a la que acababa de acompañar y que ahora se disponía a marcharse a su casa, no se esperaba esta "sorpresa".

- que tal señorita se le ofrece algo? - pregunto amablemente mientras que observaba a Tanya con los ojos como platos dado su sobrehumana hermosura.

- oh si, vera soy nueva en el pueblo y me eh perdido. Salí por eso de las 7 a dar un paseo para conocer el lugar y me extravié en la obscuridad – dijo ella en un perfecto tono asustado.

- descuide usted yo la podría llevar en mi auto solo digame a donde va – dijo el amablemente y Tanya sonrío dejando embobado y deslumbrando al joven.

- muchísimas gracias joven y bueno yo voy al hotel que esta a la salida del pueblo, solo que no recuerdo como llegar allí – explico sin dejar de sonreirle y el estúpido cayo redondito en la trampa

- no se diga mas yo la llevo y ya allí me dice si reconoce algo – dijo comenzando a tener fantasías sexuales con Tanya.

- muchas gracias – replico ella secándose unas inexistentes lágrimas

- ese es mi auto – dijo el señalando una vieja cafetera al final de la calle

- bien pues vallamos allí – dijo Alice tomándolo de la mano y arrastrándolo al auto.

El comenzó a sudar frío con el contacto de Tanya y cuando llegaron al auto estaba temblando al intentar abrir la puerta del auto y cuando finalmente pudo la ayud no solo a subirse si no también a ponerse el cinturón.

- me llamo Tanya por cierto – dijo ella cuando el sudoroso y tembloroso ocupo su asiento frente al volante

- soy Derek – dijo simplemente el con la voz ronca

- te encuentras bien Derek? - pregunto Tanya acercándose demasiado a el cuando ya se encontraban en marcha y poniéndolo mas nervioso aun como excitado

- es...estoy bi..en – dijo tragando pesado

- pues no te ves muy bien, además de que veo que tienes un serio problema aquí abajo – dijo ella tocando con su pequeña mano la erección del chico.

- no... yo ... -

- solo relajate cariño – dijo masajeando su erección y acercando su rostro al cuello del tipo

- dios, por que me castigas así? - dijo el chico deteniendo el auto a mitad de la calle y mirando al techo del auto.

- dios? - pregunto Tanya escandalizada y recorriendo con su lengua el cuello del chico ocasionando que este se estremeciera

- aquí no existe ningún dios, solo los deseos y el dominio de Lord Cullen – dijo ella hablando con una voz realmente espeluznante y el chico aterrado intento alejarse de Tanya

- no huyas cielo, querías placer?, yo te daré placer. El placer de morir – dicho esto soltó una estridente risa y el estúpido humano aterrado intento bajar del auto pero Tanya con los ojos llenos de sed fue mas rápida y clavo sus filosos colmillos en el cuello del chico.

El desgarrador grito rompió el silencio de la noche y las suplicas le siguieron hasta que poco a poco se apagaron y dejaron todo silencioso nuevamente.

- esa es mi chica – dije en voz alta y abriendo los ojos ya que los había mantenido cerrados para concentrarme en lo que ella veía.

- espero se haya divertido mi Lord – dijo llegando hasta mi

- así es Tanya, pero con esto solo me dio mas sed – dije entrecerrando los ojos - vallamos de cacería, de cualquier manera mi Bella no esta aquí -

- sus deseos son mis ordenes mi Lord – dijo ella haciendo una pronunciada reverencia.

...

Bella POV

El sol por primera vez salia plenamente en el pequeño y obscuro pueblo y fue esto lo que me desperto, el calor del sol cocinandome las pupilas. bueno eso y Jacob gritando emocionado que me levantara que el tiempo estaba excelente ahí afuera.

- Jake si no dejas de hacer estupideces te haré un hechizo que te pegue las plantas de los pies al suelo entendiste? - gruñí mientras me sentaba en la cama

- lo siento Bella, como sigue esa cabeza? - pregunto sentándose a mi lado

- mejor ahora que podre terminar de arreglarla con mi magia – respondí

- genial eso quiere decir que podrás venir conmigo a que te muestre eso que te dije cierto? - dijo esperanzado

- ah, si eso creo, pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones Jake, tal vez termine llendome como era lo planeado – le advertí

- no lo creo, después de que veas lo que tengo que mostrarte veras que vas a quedarte – me aseguro

- lo que digas Jake, ahora por favor deja que me concentre en arreglar mi cabeza –

- bien Bella, te estaré esperando abajo para desayunar –

Tras eso salio de la habitación emocionado, algún día Jacob dejara de ser tan entusiasta?. Era en momentos como este cuando me recordaba a aquel niño con el que compartí los mas dificiles años de mi niñes.

Tome aire profundamente y deje mi mente en blanco para poder concentrarme en reparar mi rota cabeza y afortunadamente esta vez funciono y sin dolor. Me sentí libre una vez mas y hasta estaba comenzando a plantearme la posibilidad de huir en ese momento tal como lo había hecho con Lord Cullen, pero esta vez seria una buena causa y nada egoísta, estaría salvando la vida de todos los habitantes de La Push que habían convivido conmigo y por lo tanto tenían mi olor impregnado y mi imagen en sus pensamientos, sobre todo esta casa y los dos únicos habitantes de ella.

- Bella?, Jake dijo que ya podías reparar tu cabeza - La voz acusadora de Billy me sorprendió y de inmediato me puse en pie como un resorte.

- Billy, me asustaste. - dije sosteniéndome el pecho - así es ya estoy curada y descuida ya no tendrás que sentirte responsable de esta "bruja malvada" estaba por largarme de aquí cuando llegaste a interrumpir mi concentración – lo acuse

- bien pues entonces me alegro de haberlo hecho, por que no vas a irte -

- si, si, si lo que digas no regresare jamas y así seras fe... que jodidos dijiste Billy? -

Ok la relación con el padre de Jacob desde que se había enterado que en su casa tenia metida a una bruja estúpida con la cabeza rota había ido de mal en peor, no me agradaba y no le agradaba eso era mas que obvio, pero entonces por que demonios me había dicho eso?.

- bueno Billy creo que mi cabeza no se reparo bien o que algo le paso a la tuya, humm... perdona si me equivoco pero me estas diciendo que no quieres que me valla? - pregunte confundida

- es precisamente lo que dije Bella, sabes que no nos agradamos no seré hipócrita y te dire que me cae de perlas que una bruja incompetente este en mi casa, pero Jacob desde que llego aquí nunca lo había visto así de feliz. Es como un niño que se hace cargo por primera vez de un pez o una tortuga, creo que la responsabilidad le sienta bien -

- debo entender que me ves como la mascota de Jacob? - pregunte molesta

- si, algo así y es por eso que no puedes irte – aseguro como si nada

- joder anciano tu si que estas loco – dije rodando los ojos

- solo soy realista y sincero – replico

- no, tu solo eres un maldito anciano ideático eso eres Billy y si me disculpas no quiero seguir con discusiones estúpidas así que me voy -

Pase por un lado de la silla de ruedas de Billy aun encabronada de lo que el maldito viejo me había dicho, acaso todo el mundo me veía así como una mascota?, primero Lord Cullen ahora Billy Black, acaso el mundo no sabia que era un ser humano?, una bruja quizá pero al fin y al cabo un HUMANO!.

Entre a la cocina aun echando humo por las orejas y por supuesto Jacob lo noto, dejo a mi lado un plato con huevos revueltos y se sentó a mi lado.

- que te dijo? - pregunto sabiendo a la perfección que mi enfado era gracias a su padre

- nada que no me hubieran dicho ya – dije comenzando a comer a regañadientes los huevos

- Bella, no le hagas caso es un viejo ya chochea y ... -

- no importa si Jake, ya lo decidí me voy a largar de aquí y no hay manera de que puedas detenerme entendido? -

- Bella, por favor no me hagas esto, tu me lo prometiste – me acuso, tome aire profundamente y rodé los ojos

- bien, muy bien entonces vallamos allá. Basta de cosas muestrame eso que tanto dices y dejame largarme luego – dije alejando el plato casi intacto de mi.

- como quieras Bella – dijo viendo el plato ceñudo

Salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos al bosque. A medida que la mañana transcurría el sol se oculto entre las nubes como siempre, una vez mas el cielo en la push era gris. Para cuando nos detuvimos a mitad de la nada en el bosque Jacob estaba ansioso y no dejaba de mirar a todas partes.

- me estas mareando con tantas vueltas – dije cuando cansada me senté en un tronco caído y enlamado.

- lo siento Bella, es solo que ellos dijeron que estarían aquí y no han llegado – dijo tirándose del cabello desesperado

- y dime a quienes te refieres cuando dices "ellos"? - pregunte exasperada

- a ellos obviamente – dijo sonriendo y señalando el bosque

- no comprendo Jake hablas de... los arboles? - pregunte al no ver a que se refería

- no boba, de ellos – me levanto del tronco y me acerco mas a los arboles que señalaba, casi me da un ataque.

Una jauría de lobos gigantescos me veían fijamente como dispuestos a atacarme al menor movimiento, yo aterrada me subí a la espalda de Jake como pude.

- Jake!, estas loco?, LOBOS? como jodidos me va a ayudar un lobo con mi problema de vampiros? - pregunte

- simple Bella, es que ellos no son lobos cierto muchachos? -

- que no son lobos Jake, entonces que chingados son? Están gigantes tienen cuatro patas y son peludos y estoy segura que perros no son -

- callate y deja que te explique, si son lobos pero no son lobos normales, son hombres lobo – dijo seriamente y yo no hice mas que echarme a reír

- por favor Jake, yo eh visto a los hombres lobo y no son así, tienen lo suyo como lobos, pero en parte guardan algo de su forma humana, además ni siquiera hay luna llena -

- no, Bella no lo entiendes nosotros no somos hombres lobos normales, nosotros decidimos como y cuando convertirnos esta en nuestros genes indios – me explico

- nosotros? - fue mi respuesta inmediata, Jacob sonrío.

Dio un brinco y antes de que llegara a tocar el piso el ya era un enorme lobo rojizo, igual o mas inmenso que el resto que eran de distintos colores, iban desde el gris, negro, café etc.

Todos me miraban liderados por Jacob, luego este comenzó a aullar y el resto lo siguió. Pronto me encontré aturdida y confundida de tanto aullido.

- muy bien Jake, ya entendí, puedes volver a tu forma humana ya? - pregunte y el dejo de aullar, asintió con su enorme cabeza y se marcho junto a los otros por la espesura del bosque.

Genial y ahora que?, algún rito para volver a su forma humana? pensé.

Regrese a mi lugar en el viejo tronco enlamado, pero en cuanto me senté los chicos de la push llegaron a mi liderados por Jacob, eran: Jared, Paul, Sam, Embry, Quil, Seth y su hermana Leah.

- no lo puedo creer, todos ustedes son... lobos? - pregunte boquiabierta

- así es Bella y te protegeremos si es lo que necesitas – dijo Paul brabuconamente

- yo... no puedo no puedo ponerlos a todos ustedes en riesgo, no comprenden Lord Cullen no esta solo tiene una guardia una inmensa guardia que tan solo en numero los duplican y a eso sumenle a Lord Cullen los harán trisas en segundos, lo siento chicos no puedo no lo voy a arriesgar – dije sollozando y salí corriendo de allí.

- Bella, espera Bella por favor – escuche que Jake me gritaba pero no me detuve en ningún momento, quise desaparecer pero no logre concentrarme y Jacob me alcanzo.

- no te pongas así Bella, por favor nosotros somos fuertes sabremos protegerte y ... -

- que no lo comprendes Jake también ellos son fuertes y tienen experiencia en torturas, anoche soñé como Lord Cullen te asesinaba Jake y si realmente me quieres no me hagas pasar por esto por favor no quiero verte morir a ti no, comprendeme por favor lo mejor para ti es que te alejes de mi es lo mas seguro -

- Bella a la mierda con mi seguridad, no me importa si?, lo único que me importa eres tu sabes? Tu y solo tu eres la principal persona en mi lista de prioridades y ... -

- con un carajo Jacob en que idioma te lo debo explicar?, no me protejas – grite y me solté de su agarre para salir corriendo una vez mas a lo profundo del bosque.

No tenia la menor idea de a donde iba ni que esperaba lo único que quería era tranquilizarme un poco para poder desaparecer de este lugar y no regresar jamas. Una vez mas huiría de todo del mundo de los problemas de todo, pero no podía no sabia como detener todo esto.

- Bella yo... no se que hacer, que pensar lo eh intentado todo y siempre fallo, se que lo que quieres es que te deje pero no lo haré sabes?, yo luchare y ... Bella! Apartate – rugió Jacob cuando llego hasta mi, pero no era a mi a quien miraba, si no algo o... alguien que se encontraba tras de mi. Horrorizada gire la cabeza lentamente y lo que vi me dejo helada.

- Lady Cullen?, es usted realmente? - pregunto la suave voz del rubio vampiro

- Bella! - rugió Jacob y estaba por lanzarse contra el vampiro pero yo lo evite encerrándolo en un campo de protección

- mantenga al perro alejado – dijo este cuando Jacob entro en fase dentro del campo protector.

- que haces aquí? - Pregunte con voz fría

- así que es verdad Lady Cullen usted se escapo de el – dijo tranquilamente como si hablara del tiempo

- no respondiste mi pregunta, que haces aquí? – dije en tono atemorizado pero disfrazado de fuerte

- eso es simple huir de mi peor enemigo, el sol – respondió encogiéndose de hombros y señalando el cielo

- pero por que aquí, como supo que me encontraba aquí – insistí

- oh, no va usted a creer mi Lady que vine hasta aquí por usted, no, no, no. Vera en este lugar pocas veces se ve el sol y bueno como yo no cuento con mi bruja personal que me fabrique "the Real Vampire" tengo que huir de el – me explico dando lentas y calculadoras vueltas a mi alrededor.

- bien, pues yo ya no lo fabrico así que... -

- yo se lo advertí sabe? Cuando me dijo que pensaba casarse con usted, una frágil y desconfiable humana. Le dije que ese matrimonio no duraría nada, pero no me escucho. Grave error – dijo en el mismo tono de poeta antiguo que había usado el día que nos había casado a Edward y a mi.

- de que habla si fue usted mismo quien nos caso? -

- así es, pero como usted sabrá por experiencia propia mi Lady. Lord Cullen puede ser muy... persuasivo – dijo en un tono socarrón

- si ya lo creo – dije rodando los ojos

- ya pero usted comete un grave error al juntarse con... estos perros dijo acercándose a Jake y este por supuesto se lanzo a atacar pero mi campo de protección se lo impidió y solo lo enfureció.

- no le haría mucha gracia a Lord Cullen enterarse de esto -

- y no... tiene... por...que ... enterarse – dije entrecordamente conteniendo mi furia

- no, no claro que no mi Lady, pero usted sabe que no es fácil ocultarle algo a Lord Cullen por que bueno el puede leer, controlar y destrozar la mente de aquel desdichado que se atreva a ocultarle algo – dijo el pensativo

- por favor Carlisle... humm... así es como te llamas cierto? - pregunte no muy segura

- así es mi Lady y sabrá que es para mi todo un honor que usted recuerde mi nombre dado que solo nos vimos durante su boda – una sonrisa macabra se dibujo en sus labios tras esto.

- por favor Carlisle no le diga nada de esto a Edward – le implore

- es algo que no esta en mis manos mi lady ya se lo eh dicho – me explico aproximándose peligrosamente a mi.

- pero... el... -

- aunque de cualquier modo mi Lady yo no veo mucho a Lord Cullen, pocas veces nos topamos. Pero escuche que usted había escapado y que el la buscaba por todo el mundo -

- razón de mas para no decírselo, por favor Carlisle tenga piedad -

- ah mi Lady que mas quisiera yo pero muy por encima de usted esta el, de hecho es solo por el que me abstengo a matarla a en este preciso momento, pero que mas daría yo por esa sangre tan deliciosa – dijo aspirando profundamente y cerrando los ojos como un conocedor de vinos al disfrutar el suave olor de un perfecto vino.

- tanto es su poder? - pregunte estúpidamente pues sabia que su poder era insuperable

- no tiene idea mi lady – dijo con la voz fría y sádica - el ah hecho cosas horribles, cosas fatales que son aterrorizantes solo de mencionarlas – dijo en ese mismo tono

- ya me consta, conmigo digamos que no fue de lo mas tierno -

- probablemente ese fue su error, a una dama debe tratarsele como una flor delicada no como el la trato a usted – dijo tocando suavemente mi cara haciendo que un escalofrío me recorriera el cuerpo entero por el familiar aunque a la vez totalmente desconocido tacto.

- debo irme mi Lady – dijo haciendo una reverencia para mi – pero no olvide seguir mi consejo, alejese de esta escoria – dijo en un tono ácido

- pero Carlisle usted debe prometerme... -

- lo siento mi Lady no puedo prometer nada que no cumpliré - Dicho esto dio media vuelta y se perdió entre los arboles.

- CARLISLE! - grite a todo pulmón a pesar de saber que ya no me escuchaba y que era inútil seguir gritando.

Me tire al suelo hecha un mar de llanto y solo entonces libere a Jacob del campo protector y me encontré con sus furiosos ojos lobunos que luego cambiaron a los acusadores ojos humanos cuando volvió a su forma humana.

Se giro para volver a ponerse su raído pantalón que había quedado tirado a unos centímetros de el y solo cuando estuvo vestido hablo.

- eres una maldita traidora – dijo con ácido en la voz

- no Jake, no entiendes... -

- claro que entiendo, no soy tan estúpido como me crees Bella, o debería llamarte "Lady Cullen" - dijo estas ultimas dos palabras en un tono de fingido respeto y luego escupió

- Jacob no podía dejarte enfrentarte a el no lo entiendes? El es... -

- uno de tus mas leales súbditos? - completo la frase sin dejarme terminar de hablar

- no Jake no es eso es un maldito vampiro cruel y despiadado amigo de Edward y que ahora sabe donde estoy y que me acompañan unos lobos metamorfos gracias a tu magnifica demostración Jacob – lo acuse

- eso pudo tener fácil solución si solo me hubieras dejado enfrentarme al maldito parásito chupasangre – bramo

- y verte morir frente a mis ojos Jake?, no me pidas eso ya vi morir a demasiada gente importante para mi a manos de Lord Cullen, no quiero que tu te sumes a esa lista – dije entre sollozos

- por dios Bella es solo un chupasangre mas, pude fácilmente arrancarle la cabeza si no hubieras puesto tu maldito campo, pero ya no importa sabes por que lo arruinaste – dijo furioso y regresando por el camino que habíamos recorrido para llegar allí.

- perfecto Jake piensa lo que quieras sabes no me importa, me largo de aquí y es mi ultima palabra – dije e intente concentrarme para desaparecer cuando Jake literalmente me tlaqueo para evitarlo.

- Bella, no, lo siento. lo siento soy el mayor estúpido sobre la tierra no quería ofenderte así pero no te vallas por favor – me imploro sin soltarme.

- Jake, de cualquier manera debo irme ya, esto se me escapo de las manos y a menos que quieras morir a manos de un montón de vampiros yo tengo que irme – dije luchando inútilmente contra Jacob

- no, lamento todo lo que dije, pero no no te iras no lo permitiré no lo entiendes estoy atado a ti y yo... -

- bien si según tu harás cualquier cosa por mi entonces que hay del resto de lobos eh?, los arrastraras contigo a una batalla de muerte? - lo interrumpí

- no Bella, no es eso si no que bueno ellos están demasiado entusiasmados con una guerra que no les importa dejar su vida en ello -

- y debería yo de sentirme bien por eso? - dije sacando a relucir mi ácido sarcasmo

- no seas así Bella nosotros podemos protegerte - insistió

- o pueden morir, Jake no tengamos de nuevo esta discusión, debes entender y aceptar mi decisión de una maldita vez – le advertí

- no, por que estas pensando con la cabeza fría y no con el corazón si de verdad te importo comprenderás que no puedo dejar que te sacrifiques por mi o por alguien mas – alego

- Jacob no tienes idea de las estupideces que estas diciendo – dije desesperada y finalmente lo lance con un hechizo al otro extremo del lugar

- Bella, hay una solución a todo esto y juntos lo encontraremos solo dejame ayudarte – suplico

- y eso como Jacob esperando aquí a que Lord Cullen y su guardia vengan a luchar contra ti y los tuyos y no me refiero solo a los lobos, crees que a ellos les va a importar si son humanos, perros gatos o cualquier cosa? Estarán cegados por la venganza y a ti Lord Cullen personalmente te va a asesinar – dije sin poder contener las lágrimas por el dolor que eso me causaba, al fin y al cabo yo no amaba a Jake de la manera que el deseaba pero si lo quería y lo valoraba como el mejor amigo de mi infancia.

- debo irme – dije después de un incomodo silencio en el que tanto Jacob como yo pensamos y sopesamos nuestras opciones y yo tenia fija la mía Huir, como siempre huir.

- bien, - respondió el con la mirada perdida – te iras, así sera aquí no puedes continuar, pero – dijo alzando la voz y la mano para que lo dejara continuar ya que iba a interrumpirlo – iremos contigo y no hay otra opción entendiste? -

- tu si que estas loco Jacob Black, no puedo transportarme mas que por aparición o de lo contrario estaré dejándole a Edward una clara señal que seguir por tierra o mar, por que motivo crees que no me ah encontrado hasta ahora eh?, por que no tiene rasto alguno que seguir -

- bien, eso ya quedo claro, sin embargo yo no iba a sugerirte que te fueras con nosotros por tierra, mar o incluso aire, si no que tu te desaparecieras tal y como tienes planeado y allí a donde tu fueras nosotros te seguiríamos – me explico

- si bueno pero como sabes que todos estén dispuestos a eso? - pregunte ceñuda

- no te lo acabo de explicar Bella se mueren por luchar – ironizo pues literalmente es lo que haría luchar o morir.

Tome aire profundamente y me sobe las venas de la sien tratando de encontrar una rápida solución pues el tiempo se acababa, a esta altura mi aroma estaba mas que impregnado en el pueblo y el bosque, si Lord Cullen llegaba a pasar muy cerca de aquí seria mi fin.

- bien Jacob, pero tengo yo que hablar con tus... hombres o lobos lo que sea. Quiero escuchar de sus propios labios que quieren ir, y con uno de ellos que no este seguro se acabo entendiste? - lo condicione y el sonrío enormemente

- perfecto Bella, ven – dijo emocionado

Me tomo de la mano y prácticamente me arrastro con el por el bosque hasta llegar a un claro donde parecía que se habían reunido todos los hombreslobo que habían en la zona, los cuales no eran solamente los que Jacob me había presentado minutos antes si no muchos pero muchos mas.

- Jake, todos ellos son... - vacile y el asintió con la cabeza entendiéndome

- si Bella, luego de que nos fuéramos mis hermanos fueron por el resto de los nuestros de otras tribus, pues no estamos para arriesgarnos solo unos pocos, debemos actuar todos, pero descuida todos aceptaran la nueva condición – me aseguro Jake y con su enorme mano acaricio suavemente mi cara, yo cerré los ojos ante el contacto y asentí con la cabeza

- de acuerdo Jake, creo en ti – dije abriendo los ojos

- gracias Bella, no te arrepentirás ya veras, ahora debo ir a hablar con ellos – dijo alejándose de mi para reunirse con la gran masa de lobos.

Al verlo llegar todos los humanos ante mis ojos comenzaron a entrar en fase de lobo, no creía llegar a acostumbrarme a esto, pero de cualquier manera ellos eran mi salvación o mi condena.

Me recargue contra un árbol y me resbale por este hasta quedar sentada en el húmedo pasto mientras por mi mente repasaba la imagen de Edward, como a pesar de todo lo que me había hecho y dicho no podía dejar de encontrarlo hermoso, tan hermoso como todo un dios, cuando realmente era un demonio, quizá el mas sádico de los demonios, del cual yo me había enamorado.

- Bella? - escuche a Jacob pronunciar mi nombre y sacudir levemente mi hombro – estas bien? -

Abrí los ojos y me tope con sus obscuros ojos que me miraban preocupado, a mi al rededor todos me observaban y el clima se había puesto aun mas frío si es que era posible ya que no estaba nevando o lloviendo, simplemente hacia frío

- estoy bien, debí quedarme dormida – dije sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro

- si bueno eso esta mas que claro – bromeo Paul

- Pula – dijo Jake

- si Jake? - respondió este

- callate

- vale, eres un aguafiestas – se quejo y se alejo de nosotros

- Bella estamos listos y esperando tu señal para avanzar – me explico seriamente Jake

- mi señal? - pregunte extrañada

- para ser exactos que nos digas a que lugar dirigirnos – dijo Leah

- bueno es que aun no lo eh decidido, humm... pero bueno considerando que estamos muy al norte inclusive para que salga el sol, debemos ir al sur muy al sur – dije convencida

- bueno tu di – me animo Seth. Asentí con la cabeza una vez mas y trate de pensar un lugar

- México – dije casi al instante

- México? Estas segura Bella, humm por que México – pregunto Jacob y un mar de murmullos lo siguió

- no lo entienden ese sitio es completamente el opuesto a este, hay calor demasiado calor, por lo tanto esta el sol además allí no hay ningún conocido de ninguno de ustedes que pueda salir lastimado – me explique

- bueno en tal caso que parte de México? - dijo seriamente Jake

- si bueno, pues... algo que se encuentre al centro humm... -

- Jalisco quizá o Michoacan? - pregunto uno de ellos que no conocía

- bueno, no conozco allí pero por lo que se los sitios mas calientes son los de las costas así que sera mejor Nayarit, San Blas para ser precisos – dije decidiendo ir al lugar que nunca en mi vida había visitado pero que había una canción que hablaba del lugar y gracias a eso podía imaginarla, aunque mi español nunca fue muy bueno al haber nacido en un estado fronterizo como Arizona mi abuelo solía cantarme esa canción, solo era cosa de recordarla un poco

- alguien aquí habla español? - pregunte y el mismo chico que antes me había sugerido dos estados de México asintió

- yo estuve viviendo unos años allá, se hablar español -

- perfecto en tal caso podrán encontrar San Blas, es allí donde nos veremos – dije con voz firme

- muy bien Bella, así sera. Solo promete que no huiras – dijo Jake tomándome la mano

- te lo prometo Jake, es allí a donde iré – le asegure sin dejar de verlo a los ojos y el al comprobar en mi mirada que no mentía me soltó

- buena suerte Bella, estaremos allí mas pronto de lo que imaginas – me aseguro

No dije nada mas y me concentre en el lugar y unos segundos después me encontraba ya en el sofocante calor de la costa mexicana.

...

Tanya POV

Mi nueva vida era incluso mejor de lo que nunca antes pudo haber sido, a pesar de ser demonios de la noche dirigidos por un frío e insensible líder no me molestaba si no al contrario me hacia pensar que yo de cualquier manera estaba destinada a algo así, pues mi vida siempre había sido vacía y prácticamente era invisible en ese maldito pueblo en el que vivía y aquí sencillamente era única hasta había llegado a pensar que Lord Cullen terminaría convirtiéndome a mi en algo mas que solo una servidumbre como lo había hecho con Alice y Rosalie, pero a mi no me ofrecería a alguno de sus estúpidos guardias si no que seria suya, seria la elegida para estar a su lado como Lady Tanya Cullen. Sonreí, no sonaba nada mal.

- Tanya que diablos te pasa eh? Soñando de nuevo despierta? - bramo Emmett con su estúpido sentido del humor de siempre.

- algo así Emmett – dije y el al ver que no había caído en su broma frunció el ceño y se alejo corriendo de mi

Me puse en pie de donde me encontraba tumbada esperando por el resto de la guardia que había dejado muy atrás y apenas comenzaban a alcanzarme.

- bien hecho Tanya has llegado muy lejos esta vez – me animo Alice

- gracias Alice – dije sonriendo con autosuficiencia

- tampoco te confíes pues a Lord Cullen no le gusta que los otros se crean superiores – me regaño

- si, hablando de Lord Cullen, quisiera saber que diablos es lo que seguimos, es solo esa bruja o hay algo mas en ello? - pregunte ya que tenia esa curiosidad desde el primer día que había salido en busca del aroma de esa bruja

- nadie te lo ah dicho eh Tanya?, pues veras lo que buscamos es literalmente el corazón de Lord Cullen – me explico y yo me quede igual o mas confundida que antes

- osea que esa bruja se lo arranco? - pregunte, quizá ese era el motivo por el cual era así de cruel y desquiciado Lord Cullen pero Alice se echo a reír.

- no seas idiota Tanya, Lord Cullen esta tras esa bruja por que es su corazón no por que lo tenga, ella es su esposa – dijo tras esto corrió lejos de mi, dejándome deshecha por dentro

Así que eso era ella su corazón no una simple bruja si no _su_ bruja. Si pudiera llorar estaba segura que me hubiera derrumbado en este momento, pues había dado todo por Lord Cullen y el nunca podría corresponder lo que día a día iba sintiendo por el, aunque pensándolo bien... podría ser que ella no fuera mas que un capricho o de lo contrario por que ella huía de el y lo mas importante por que ella continuaba siendo humana cuando yo ya gozaba de la inmortalidad siendo una vampiresa

Si habían miles de dudas que rondaban por mi cabeza al no conocer la historia de Lord Cullen, pero de algo si estaba segura no me iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente, mientras el no encontrara a su maldita bruja yo debía mantenerme fielmente a su lado para que así cuando descubriera que no era mas que un capricho fuera a mi a quien el eligiera y yo felizmente lo aceptaría como mio, mio para toda la eternidad.

- Tanya – escuche su hermosa voz pronunciando mi nombre.

- si mi Lord? - pregunte mientras hacia una reverencia

- no te retrases, quedan muchos lugares por buscar y los incompetentes no me sirven entiendes? - dijo en un tono cruel

- entiendo mi Lord y me disculpo con usted – dije haciendo otra reverencia antes de salir corriendo en dirección opuesta al sol.

Descuida mi amado Lord Cullen, ya te darás cuenta algún día, tarde o temprano sabrás que no puedes vivir sin mi y que esa bruja humana no te merece, si se atrevió a huir de ti es que no te ama como lo hago yo.

Y con este pensamiento en mi mente corrí con la esperanza reavivada.

* * *

**y Bien que les parecio el new Cap?**

**bno muchas de ustedes acertaron a decir q Jake era un lobo asi cmo a muchas les dije q se nos venia una batalla lejendaria entre lobos y vampiros, pero tmbn hubo una chica llamada: **Cathya Bloodkisse **que me comento esto... **

"cuando jake dijo:

solo espera a que mejores te mostrare mi poderosa arma secreta

no puede evitr pensar en "su poderosa arma secreta", la que tiene en los pantalones...

si, lo se, soy una mal pensada!jajajajaj"

**jajajaja realmente me pusiste de buenas ese dia y espero no ofenderte al citar parte de tu review pro enserio chica q me encanto jajaja.**

**ya cambiando de tema nenas les traigo una invitacion mas lol y tmbn x eso stoy q me muero de la emocion!.**

**asi que aqui esta:**

**Psicofonias:  
**

bueno la historia trata de la vida loca de Alice Cullen, una chica que desde su niñes ah vivido lejos de sus padres por que estos siempre estan trabajando y a ella la mandan a internados o escuelas de monjas de las que ella siempre escapa y les reclama a sus padres el por que su hermano universitario "Edward" puede andar libremente por alli siendo un maldito doble cara que finje ser un buen chico y en realidad es un mujeriego, grosero y sinico. y tambien se lamenta que su otro hermano Emmett se acabe de casar pues era el unico de la familia que la comprendia y ahora esta a cientos de kilometros.

todo esto hace de Alice una chica grosera, poco optimista, arrebatada y algunas veces loca ya que ella misma se contradice en sus pensamientos y su forma de ser es explosiva.

cuando sus padres deciden dejar de meterla a un internado y se mudan a la gran casa Withlock a las afueras de Forks, lo que la chica no imagina que en esta casa existe una leyenda de un antiguo General atrapado en esa casa de lo cual muchos no creen pero otros tantos si lo hacen, y tras un monton de sucesos extraños Alice termina conociendo la verdad y no solo eso se enamora del fantasma que habita la casa! y a pesar de que su nueva amiga Bella insiste que eso no es algo normal ellos lucharan por ese amor tan peculiar. pues cuantas veces en la vida te llegas a enamorar de un fantasma y peor cuantas de esas veces ese fantasma corresponde tu sentimientos?.

**alli esta eso es mas o menos de lo que trata la historia y bueno aunque vean que es un AliCe/Jasper la historia de amor de Edward y Bella tambien es muuy importante y bueno esta por demas decir que el lenguaje algunas veces es fuerte y que ningun personaje es como estamos acostumbrados a que sea, aqui juego al maximo con las actitudes de todos jeejee por lo tanto es totalmente OOC todos ellos son OOC ok? aqui les va el link para q pleace lo lean y me hagan mucho pro mucho muuuy feliz**

w w w . fanfiction . net/s/6104343/1/Psicofonias

_***(¿Que es OOC?**_

_**Es Out Of Character, o lo que es igual a 'Fuera del Personaje' osea actitudes que no sean las del libro.)**_

_**bueno ahora si ya no me qeda mas q decirles q les dejo un bsotee de parte de Lord Cullen para q no lo odien tanto XD**_

_**- AliCe Ahtziry Cullen de Withlock!  
**_


	5. Chapter IV: La cancion de Isabella

**G~low!**

**bueno pues finalmente les traigo un capitulo mas de esta alocada historia, como dije antes chicas aun no se cuantos capitulos vallan a ser, solo se q seran unos cuantos, 3 o 4 o no lo se jeje.**

**ahora antes de dejarles el cap chicas las invito a que visiten mi perfil donde esta la portada de The Real Vampire, varias imagenes de los vestuarios y la cancion de mago de oz que incluyo en este capitulo ok?**

**nos leemos abajo...**

**

* * *

**

(*) La cancion usada en el capitulo se llama "Siempre (adios dulcinea-parte II)" de mago de oz, es una cancion hermosa y en su mayoria es tocada en piano y desde la primera vez que la escuche me imagine a Lord Cullen tocandola y cantandola, mas que nada esa fue la inspiracion del principio del cap asi que pleace entren a mi profile y vean o mejor escuchen la cancion mientras lo leen, ya a partir del Bella POV pueden escuchar la cancion de "Sellador" y "ohne dich ist alles nichts" de lacrimosa que son ghotic metal y mientras las escuchan veran como disfrutan mas la furia de Lord Cullen, las palabras de Jacob y bno un monton de cosas que les van a encantar.

ahora si nos leemos abajo...

* * *

"Sólo el amor nos permite escapar y transformar la esclavitud en libertad." Paulo Coelho

* * *

"La canción de Isabella"

Lord Cullen POV

- Alice, quiero que todos vallan de cacería excepto Jasper, Emmett, Rose y tu. Quiero que ustedes protejan mi castillo mientras que el resto sale, luego nosotros iremos por un buen botín. Por ahora estaré en mi salón de musica y escuchame bien cuando digo que no quiero ninguna interrupción a menos que sea algo realmente importante a quedado claro?

- como el agua mi Lord – inquirió Alice, hizo una reverencia y salio se perdió de mi vista.

Una vez mas habíamos regresado al castillo, hacia mas de un mes desde la ultima cacería real que tuvimos y nos estábamos debilitando, al menos mi guardia lo hacia. Por que yo seguía tan fuerte como siempre, ya que mi deseo de encontrar a Bella era mi mayor fortaleza, sentía que día con día mi esperanza moría pues ella no estaba por ningún lado, la ultima vez que tuve una señal suya fue en ese maldito pueblo pero que se escapo cuando estuvimos tan cerca de atraparla.

Asesinaría un pueblo o dos o tres mas con tal de encontrarla, de hecho haría cualquier cosa que ella me pidiera con tal de ver una vez mas sus hermosos ojos avellanas y su sonrisa encantadora.

Golpee con fuerza la puerta del salón y esta se hizo astillas.

- por que Isabella?, creí que después de todo de verdad te quedarias a mi lado, hasta había aceptado darte tu libertad, al menos para realizar hechizos y es así como me lo pagaste? - rugí al viento al tiempo que me sentaba frente a mi imponente piano.

Me estaba volviendo muy sensible respecto al tema de la huida de Bella, ahora me daba cuenta mas que nunca cuanto la amaba y la necesitaba. Jamas me atrevería a dañarla realmente y sabia que si la encontraba no la lastimaría, es mas ni siquiera se si le reclamaría abandonarme y huir de mi; pues en el fondo muy en el fondo sabia que me lo merecía y que si estaba sufriendo fue por mi estupidez de no cuidar bien a mi amada flor. Quizá había llegado el momento de detener mi búsqueda.

Es que acaso no decían: Si realmente amas algo... dejalo ir?. Era eso lo que necesitaba?. Nada era mas importante para mi que la felicidad de Isabella, y si su felicidad no se encontraba a mi lado. Tendría el valor de dejarla ir?.

Cerré mis ojos un momento reflexionando sobre eso cuando de repente algo trepo a mi regazo y abrí los ojos de golpe a punto de atacar, pero solo era Phineas que se acomodaba en mi regazo y ronroneaba lastimosamente.

- también la extrañas verdad? - pregunte acariciando al gato detrás de la oreja.

Tome aire profundamente y deslice mis dedos por las empolvadas y suaves teclas de mi piano y finalmente me decidí tocar aquella melodía que había inventado para _mi_ Isabella la ultima vez que estuve aquí luego de acabar con ese pueblo y esperar que se culminara la conversión de mis nuevos miembros, pero esta vez decidí añadirle letra a esa canción.

Como ayer, te busque

En el doble techo de mi corazón

y hallé nostalgia de ti Soledad.

Comencé a llorar

Estos versos bañados en canción  
Quiero volver a dormir con tu olor.

Desahucie tus besos  
De mi memoria y digo adiós  
Te dejaré marchar.

Duele tanto vivir, Duele siempre sin ti  
Necesito tu olor, Necesito tu calor.

Quiero perfumar  
Mi alma con gotas de ti  
Y archivar mi dolor  
En el doble fondo que hay en mi colchón.

Como ayer me perdí en el laberinto  
De caminar sin ti

Grite:

¿mi amor dónde estás? y lloré.

Tú me preguntabas:  
Cuanto te quería yo  
Te quiero siempre amor.

Duele tanto vivir, Duele siempre sin ti  
Necesito tu olor, Necesito tu calor.

Quiero perfumar mi alma con gotas de ti  
Y archivar mi dolor  
En el doble fondo que hay en mi colchón.

Pinto amaneceres sin saber  
Cuales el dolor Que ahora tiene tu piel  
Canto despedidas en papel Desechos de tu querer.

Duele tanto vivir, Duele siempre sin ti  
Necesito tu olor, Necesito tu calor.

Quiero perfumar mi alma con gotas de ti  
Y archivar mi dolor  
En el doble fondo que hay...

Te quiero siempre mi amor.*

La ultima y lastimera nota dejo un eco en la habitación como en mi interior. cerré los ojos y nuevamente acaricie a Phineas.

Estaba tan concentrado pensando en mi amada Isabella cuando unos peculiares pensamientos que venían de la misma habitación en la que me encontraba (y que por supuesto no eran de Phineas) me llamaron la atención.

- Que haces aquí Tanya? Creí haber dado ordenes muy claras de quienes podían y quienes no quedarse y tu no estas en los que se quedan –

Abrí los ojos entonces y me gire a la puerta que era donde ella se encontraba de pie y con una expresión de culpa en sus pulidas facciones.

- disculpe usted mi Lord, yo ya me iba pero no pude evitar escuchar su hermosa melodía; es suya?

Insolente. Pensé

- por supuesto que es mía Tanya, yo solo toco mis creaciones y nada mas, pues el tocar y el usar lo que alguien mas ya ah compuesto es como vivir sin sentir. Y si Tanya también el verso es mio.

Tanya me miraba sorprendida y se acomodo su rubia y larga cabellera antes de hablar nuevamente.

- Lamento haberlo molestado mi Lord, pero valla es usted un genio, un poeta, un artista un...

- ya entendí Tanya ahora retirate

Interrumpí su parloteo ya que no me gustaban los lamebotas.

- como usted ordene mi Lord, pero me inquieta una cosa mas, puedo hacerle una pregunta?

- además de la que ya hiciste sin permiso? - inquirí comenzando a perder la paciencia.

- si mi Lord una aparte de esa

Bote el aire y me despeine el cabello antes de contestar.

- bien, has tu pregunta, solo no te aseguro que valla a responderla

- si, gracias mi Lord. Esa canción suya es para su esposa Lady Cullen?. Me refiero a que de verdad va a suspender su búsqueda?. Se va a rendir? - con cada palabra se aproximaba mas y mas a mi.

- son muchas preguntas Tanya, tu solo me pediste una y yo solo contestare una.

- si, la canción es para mi amada Isabella, y por ahora no retomare la búsqueda

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente por la sorpresa y pensó "valla enserio dejara de buscarla, por que sera?".

- no te autorice hacer mas preguntas Tanya, ahora largate necesito mi espacio sin molestos pensamientos rondando en mi aire – le ordene y ella hizo una reverencia.

- como ordene mi Lord, pero...

- vete ya! - grite poniéndome en pie y Phineas cayo de mis piernas y fue a bufarle a Tanya.

- disculpe usted mi Lord, solo trato de entenderlo. Nadie aquí lo hace y usted esta tan solo, déjeme acercarme a usted. Tal vez si se abriera mas a nosotros no la pasaría tan mal sin... Lady Cullen, por que al fin y al cabo si ella lo abandono es que no sabia la clase de vampiro tan poderoso que tenia a su lado – hablo llegando hasta mi y acariciando suavemente mi hombro y mi cuello con sus largos y delgados dedos.

Mi furia iba en aumento y cuando termino de hablar tome su mano suavemente por un instante y cuando pensó que ya había ganado sonreí maliciosamente y la lance por los aires al la esquina opuesta de la habitación y antes de responder la torture mentalmente.

Tanya se retorcía de dolor en el piso e intentaba rogar que me detuviera. Pero yo solo me puse serio y hable fuerte y claro.

- Tanya, ustedes son mi guardia. Debo mantener mi distancia para que sean leales y no me den una emboscada, no debo mostrarme débil ni abierto ante ustedes si quiero seguir siendo yo quien dicte las ordenes y no es por que ustedes puedan contra mi si no que no me gustaría asesinarlos a todos y comenzar de cero con mi guardia en momentos como estos. No son mas que peones en mi tablero, así que no me hagas perder la paciencia y sal de mi vista si realmente valoras tu vida inmortal como lo estas pensando – gruñí al tiempo que me dejaba de torturarla y me aproximaba a ella furioso, la tome del brazo y la levante proyectando en su mente las distintas maneras en que podría torturarla y luego matarla.

Ella se dio la vuelta y salio corriendo sin decir absolutamente nada mas. Me gire hecho una furia y tome una mesa enorme y gruesa en la que descansaban varios de mis otros instrumentos y sin mas la lance contra la pared opuesta con un grito de furia desde el fondo de mi ser.

Yo era enteramente de Isabella y solamente ante ella bajaría la guardia, jamas intimidaría con esa idiota de Tanya por mucho que ella lo soñara y me lo proyectara en sus pensamientos cada que tenia la oportunidad; si Isabella no podía ser para mi yo de ninguna manera seria de nadie absolutamente de nadie mas ni siquiera como diversión, tome esta vez una silla de madera y fui a estrellarla contra los restos de la mesa y los instrumentos.

- Mi Lord

Me gire a ver a Alice que se encontraba de pie en la puerta con el rostro lleno de pánico

- que demonios quieres?

- mi Lord lo busca Carlisle, dice traer información importante de Lady Cullen.

No espere mas y salí corriendo a el salón principal que era de donde venían los pensamientos y el olor de Carlisle.

- Carlisle

Grite desde las escaleras y el se apresuro a subir hasta donde yo me encontraba.

- Mi Lord Cullen, como siempre es un gusto verlo – hizo una reverencia grandisima hasta casi tocar el piso con su cabeza.

- que has venido a decirme?, es verdad que sabes algo de Bella? – inquirí  
- podemos hablar en un lugar mas privado? - pregunto mientras en su mente aparecía la imagen de Tanya observando detrás de mi en el pasillo tras una gárgola de piedra.

Me gire hacia ella con una expresión de repulsión en el rostro y luego voltee a ver a Carlisle.

- Por supuesto Carlisle, vallamos a la biblioteca.

- muy bien mi Lord.

Caminamos rápidamente hasta la biblioteca, aun recordaba como Bella siempre venia a este lugar cuando yo salia de cacería o por asuntos importantes, siempre a mi regreso bastaba con echar un vistazo aquí y la encontraba concentrada en un grueso volumen. Siempre eran distintos, pero muy seguido veía entre sus manos los clásicos de Shakespear.

- Sientate Carlisle – dije sentándome y señalando una silla frente a mi en una de las mesas, las cuales Bella nunca usaba. pues ella prefería tumbarse en el piso a leer.

- se encuentra bien mi Lord? - pregunto Carlisle sentándose

- si Carlisle, ahora dime que sabes de mi Bella.

- la eh visto señor, en compañía de... hombres lobo -

- que cosa?. Muestramelo Carlisle – le ordene y me puse en pie.

No podía ser verdad, mi Bella no podía estar con chuchos tan despreciables.

- como ordene mi Lord.

" _Iba corriendo por los helados bosques cuando un peculiar y familiar aroma capto mi atención, por lo que me detuve en seco y camine hacia ese sitio. Lo que vi no lo podían creer mis ojos, era Lady Cullen acompañada de un idiota._

"_Esto no va a agradare a Lord Cullen" pensé y me aproxime. _

_- Lady Cullen?, es usted realmente? - pregunte con voz suave _

_- Bella! - rugió el tipo a su lado._

_Estaba por lanzarse contra mi pero algo invisible se lo evito y cuando cayo al suelo ya no era un humano, si no un lobo. No cualquier tipo de hombre lobo, este era diferente, no conservaba nada humano y era gigantesco._

_- mantenga al perro alejado – me mofe._

_- que haces aquí? - Pregunto con voz fría_

_- así que es verdad Lady Cullen usted se escapo de el – dije tranquilamente evitando sonreír_

_- no respondiste mi pregunta, que haces aquí? – dijo ahora atemorizada pero intentando disfrazar su debilidad_

_- eso es simple huir de mi peor enemigo, el sol – me encogí de hombros y señale el cielo_

_- pero por que aquí, como supo que me encontraba aquí – insistió_

_- oh, no va usted a creer mi Lady que vine hasta aquí por usted, no, no, no. Vera en este lugar pocas veces se ve el sol y bueno como yo no cuento con mi bruja personal que me fabrique "the Real Vampire" tengo que huir de el – me explique dando lentas y calculadoras vueltas a su alrededor._

_- bien, pues yo ya no lo fabrico así que... -_

_- yo se lo advertí sabe? Cuando me dijo que pensaba casarse con usted, una frágil y desconfiable humana. Le dije que ese matrimonio no duraría nada, pero no me escucho. Grave error – dije en tono suave y susurrante._

_- de que habla si fue usted mismo quien nos caso? - declaro acusatoriamente. _

_- así es, pero como usted sabrá por experiencia propia mi Lady. Lord Cullen puede ser muy... persuasivo – replique a falta de una palabra mejor para describir su poder. _

_- si ya lo creo – dijo rodando los ojos_

_- ya pero usted comete un grave error al juntarse con... estos perros - dije acercándome al maldito perro y este por supuesto se lanzo a atacar pero algo se lo impidió, lo cual me hizo sonreír ya que eso solo lo enfureció._

_- no le haría mucha gracia a Lord Cullen enterarse de esto -_

_- y no... tiene... por...que ... enterarse – dijo entrecordamente con los dientes apretados_

_- no, no claro que no mi Lady, pero usted sabe que no es fácil ocultarle algo a Lord Cullen por que bueno el puede leer, controlar y destrozar la mente de aquel desdichado que se atreva a ocultarle algo – dije sin dejar de pensar en todas las torturas que había presenciado frente a lord Cullen_

_- por favor Carlisle... humm... así es como te llamas cierto? - pregunto no muy segura_

_- así es mi Lady y sabrá que es para mi todo un honor que usted recuerde mi nombre dado que solo nos vimos durante su boda – una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios tras esto._

_- por favor Carlisle no le diga nada de esto a Edward – imploro y una vez mas resistí las ganas de reírme_

_- es algo que no esta en mis manos mi lady ya se lo eh dicho – me explique aproximándose a ella._

_- pero... el... -_

_- aunque de cualquier modo mi Lady yo no veo mucho a Lord Cullen, pocas veces nos topamos. Pero escuche que usted había escapado y que el la buscaba por todo el mundo – le interrumpí_

_- razón de mas para no decírselo, por favor Carlisle tenga piedad -_

_- ah mi Lady que mas quisiera yo; pero muy por encima de usted esta el, de hecho es solo por el que me abstengo a matarla a en este preciso momento, pero que mas daría yo por esa sangre tan deliciosa – dije aspirando profundamente ese embriagante aroma y luchando contra las ansias de abrirle la garganta y beberme su sangre allí mismo._

_- tanto es su poder? - pregunto estúpidamente _

_- no tiene idea mi lady – replique fríamente - el ah hecho cosas horribles, cosas fatales que son aterrorizantes solo de mencionarlas – _

_Una vez mas miles de imágenes desfilaron por mi mente._

_- ya me consta, conmigo digamos que no fue de lo mas tierno -_

_- probablemente ese fue su error, a una dama debe tratarsele como una flor delicada no como el la trato a usted – dije tocando suavemente su cara y ella se estremeció ante mi tacto._

_- debo irme mi Lady – dijo haciendo una reverencia – pero no olvide seguir mi consejo, alejese de esta escoria – le advertí en un tono ácido_

_- pero Carlisle usted debe prometerme... -_

_- lo siento mi Lady no puedo prometer nada que no cumpliré - Dicho esto di media vuelta y salí corriendo lejos de allí, pues mi autocontrol comenzaba a ser débil._

_- CARLISLE! -_

_Escuche a la lejanía y solo sonreí"_

- bien Carlisle, eres único sabes?. Pues me has mostrado tus pensamientos tal y como fueron, no intentaste ocultarme nada y eso es recompensante, por lo que por esta vez voy a perdonarte la vida al pensar en tomarla y beber su sangre, por que fiel a mi te contuviste aun cuando su sangre realmente es deliciosa – hice una pausa, me centre en sus ojos y lo torture internamente, sacando a relucir en su cabeza sus peores temores mezclados con dolor físico

– pero no quiero que se repita jamas, tu has sido para mi como un padre. Inclusive mas que mi padre verdadero y eso también me detiene a matarte –

Deje de torturarlo y el en silencio como había aguantado su dolor cayo al suelo.

- Mi Lo...rd – dijo con la voz rota y débil – es pa...para mi todo un honor saber eso.

- necesitare que mi guardia regrese, así que quiero que vallas tu y los traigas de regreso. Lleva contigo a Emmett y a Jasper para que te ayuden, no dejare que un maldito hombre lobo me robe mi razón de ser.

...

Tanya POV

Dentro de la habitación en la que se encontraba Lord Cullen algo se removió y me di cuenta de que había llegado el momento de huir antes de que el me encontrara de nuevo espiando, y mientras corría en dirección al oeste a la máxima velocidad que daban mis piernas las ultimas palabras de Lord Cullen hacia ese vampiro rubio no dejaban de repetirse en mi mente.

_- necesitare que mi guardia regrese, así que quiero que vallas tu y los traigas de regreso. Lleva contigo a Emmett y a Jasper para que te ayuden, no dejare que un maldito hombre lobo me robe mi razón de ser. _

Había estado tan cerca mi triunfo, Lord Cullen se había rendido a buscar a esa maldita bruja y yo que estaría a su lado en todo momento sabia que poco a poco iba a ir ablandando su forma de ser hacia mi y terminaría enamorándose perdidamente de mi.

Mi dolor, coraje y desesperación no podían ser mas grandes al ver como esa oportunidad se me había escapado de las manos.

Me detuve entonces, aun maldiciendo por lo bajo a esa maldita bruja y me concentre en el tranquilo pueblo frente a mi. Escuche un auto aproximarse, dentro una chica de mediana edad iba gritando a los cuatro vientos una horrible canción, y sin mas me lance a cazar.

No me detuve a jugar con mi comida, pues Lord Cullen debía ver que me había alimentado correcta y suficientemente para ir a la cacería de esa bruja, por lo que seguí adelante en mi camino hacia el pueblo dejando el ahora desangrado cuerpo de la chica en un río cercano y su auto en el fondo de este mismo.

Había decidido algo, cazaría solo mujeres jóvenes de cabello café, exactamente como la que acababa de saborear, pero también para mi satisfacción igual a la maldita bruja que tenia hechizado a mi amado vampiro.

...

Bella POV

Había pasado ya mas de un mes desde que había decidido partir junto con los lobos en carrera rumbo a los pueblos del sol, los que se encontraban en latinoamerica y donde sabia que Lord Cullen junto con su guardia no podía venir por nosotros, y solo por la noche todos se mantenían alerta ya que nuestro protector el sol no se encontraba en lo alto. Esta era otra razón por la cual habíamos decidido dormir de día y avanzar de noche, pues nada era mas seguro para nosotros que el sol en nuestros párpados mientras dormíamos

Pasábamos como un campamento de Indios a los ojos de cualquier ser humano _normal_. Pues íbamos en grupo y cuidándonos las espaldas los unos a los otros. Establecíamos nuestro campamento una semana únicamente en un sitio y después huíamos lo mas alejado posible del lugar.

En ratos me sentía culpable de pensar que había arrancado de la seguridad de sus casas a la manada de lobos metamorfos para traerlos en un nomadismo sin sentido solo por proteger mi pellejo. Y cuando le hacia saber mis pensamientos a Jake el se limitaba a decir:

- Hey chica tu no nos obligaste a venir con un cuchillo al cuello, venimos por que quisimos y yo estoy aquí para protegerte.

Lo que me llevaba a mi siguiente temor, Jacob. Su cercanía y lo que esto podría conllevar si Edward lograba encontrarnos; las pesadillas continuaban todas las noches y en ellas Lord Cullen torturaba cruelmente y después mataba a Jacob, por el hecho de ser cercano a mi.

- Bella – hablo Leah cuando me puso en pie de mi tienda de campaña que compartía con ella para ir a asegurar el sitio ahora que había caído la noche.

- ocurre algo Leah?

- vas a levantarte ya?

- si, ya obscureció y debo asegurarme de mantener a raya mis campos protectores y luego iré a preparar la comida

- esta bien, pero dejame ayudarte con la comida ya que no puedo hacer nada con lo de tus campos y esas cosas, debe ser increíble ser bruja –

Se sentó en su sitio y comenzó a desperezarse y yo solté una risa ante su comentario.

- increíble?. Que sea una bruja casada con un cruel vampiro del cual escape por su forma brutal de amar? - sacudí la cabeza – apuesto a que es mas increíble ser una chica lobo.

- tiene sus ventajas – dijo ella riendo y rascándose la oreja con la pierna en señal de burla y esto no me sorprendió, pues ella era muy flexible.

Leah Clearwater era una de las pocas mujeres lobos que había en la manada, pues por lo general solo eran hombres temperamentales, fuertes y descendientes directos de un verdadero Quileute los que tenían este privilegio, pero unas cuantas mujeres al no haber hombres maduros en su familia debía aceptar la responsabilidad de este _don. _Ella era realmente linda conmigo y prácticamente eramos amigas desde que nos toco dormir en la misma casa de campaña.

Para ser una mujer lobo era muy agradable, cosa que no demostraban sus facciones pues eran gruesas y casi siempre tenia el entrecejo fruncido. Su cabello era negro y corto como de hombre, ya que debía ser así para que cuando entrara en fase no tuviera una pelambrera descomunal.

- oye Bella – dijo ella interrumpiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos mientras me cambiaba de ropa al igual que ella.

- que necesitas? - pregunte

- bueno yo solo quería saber, a ese tal Lord Cullen – señalo mi hombro izquierdo y yo inconscientemente me acaricie suavemente el sitio donde el había dejado su marca – bueno, nunca llegaste a amarlo?, por que bueno tener sexo, aun si es sexo brutal, pero ya tener sexo con alguien especifico tanto tiempo no te hace sentir algo aunque sea pequeño por ese alguien?.

Su pregunta me agarro con la guardia baja y tuve que abrir y cerrar la boca varias veces antes de responder.

- si, bueno de hecho yo... si amaba a Lord Cullen, y era todo un misterio para mi su... vida si es que se le puede llamar así. Pero el caso es que me mataba la curiosidad de saber mas de el y bueno no te mentiré es condenadamente sexy y sus facciones al igual que sus músculos parecen tallados por los ángeles, su hermosura es eclipsante aun tratándose de un vampiro, seguro que en su vida humana su belleza era descomunal. Así que... si, me enamore como tonta del chico misterioso. De Lord Cullen, sin saber siquiera que estaba enamorada muchas veces me descubría pensando en el y soñando con el, inclusive hubo unas veces que teniendo sexo con James, pensaba y deseaba que fuera el, pero yo no aceptaba que fuera amor, me aseguraba a mi misma que solo era obsesión y que era pasajero, pero no lo era y me di cuenta de eso cuando el me secuestro en su castillo, cuando conocí al verdadero lord Edward Cullen. Descubrí que amaba con locura al anterior, al misterioso, al reservado, al... - no pude decir nada mas y me limite a sentarme en mi saco de dormir.

- y que sientes por el ahora Bella? Es que enserio su lado malo pudo matar y arrancar de tu corazón ese amor que un día sentiste por el?- me insistió al ver que no planeaba continuar

- yo... - hable con la voz rota y mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas – yo... no lo se.

Estaba siendo sincera con Leah, pues no tenia la menor idea de lo que sentía ya que en mi corazón no dejaban de existir sentimientos fuertes contra Lord Cullen y cualquiera que inspire odio no puede inspirar amor o si?. Aquel que siente asco y dolor no puede sentir lujuria y compasion; aparte estaban todos esos momentos que pasamos juntos piel a piel, que aunque rudos mi cuerpo reaccionaba de una manera que sabia que solo Lord Cullen podía provocar Entonces que es lo que siento por el realmente?. No lo se.

- Bella, disculpame si te hice pasar un mal rato – se disculpo Leah y salio de la tienda.

A este punto mis lágrimas caían gruesas por mis mejillas. Por lo que me puse en pie yo también una vez mas, cese mis ojos con un hechizo y esperaba que no me quedaran los ojos rojos.

Salí de la tienda yo también y fui a donde estaba la fogata en la que hacíamos de comer. La comida no era muy variada y casi siempre era o enlatada o cultivada de los arboles circundantes a nosotros.

- buenos días Bella, que tal la noche, o el día mejor dicho – dijo y después se hecho a reír Doreen, una chica de aparente edad mas joven que yo, pero de mente y actitudes de toda una anciana, aunque en momentos como este se mostraba tal cual era su edad, 18 años.

- bien gracias Doreen, yo...

- estuviste llorando? - ah claro, también bastante perceptiva.

- estoy bien gracias – aclare y me puse a ayudar con la comida que este día eran frijoles y sopas de latas.

- te escuche gritar otra vez anoche, que bueno que no soy tu compañera de tienda, o de lo contrario ya te habría corrido de ella, con esos escandalosos gritos, no se como puede soportarlo Leah, claro que no te culpo por ello tu...

Llegado a este punto decidí dejar de escuchar su perorata, no me encontraba de humor para tolerar sus comentarios.

Así pasaron varios minutos hasta que Paul vino corriendo a mi, otro que se comportaba la mayor parte del tiempo como un pesado. Tal vez si Doreen y Paul se casaran su vida se alegraría un poco, o terminaría marchitándose definitivamente.

- Bella, Jacob quiere verte antes de que nos vallamos – dijo este tomando la primer lata de sopa a su alcance. Yo me limite a asentir con la cabeza y dejar aun lado lo que estaba haciendo.

- Paul si no logras esperar a que todo este listo un día de estos encontraras veneno de rata en tu comida – le amenazo Doreen y este sacudió la cabeza y grito una sarta de maldiciones contra ella

corrí en dirección a donde se suponía debía estar Jacob y eso era al sur del campamento.

- Jake, estas aquí? - pregunte al ver que no había nadie al llegar al lugar donde tenían que irse para la expedición por un nuevo buen lugar la mitad de la manada, mientras que la otra mitad se quedaría a vigilar la zona por la que habíamos llegado, y yo prácticamente en dos sitios a la vez protegía un lado y otro.

- estoy aquí Bella – replico y solo entonces repare en el, se encontraba sentado a la raíz de un árbol y mirando el cielo.

- que es lo que...

- Sam a hablado con nosotros Bella, no podemos seguir huyendo de esto... debemos enfrentarlos si es que queremos dejar de...

- pero de que diablos hablas? - lo interrumpí escandalizada y el se puso en pie y vino a abrazarme.

- Isabella Swan, sabes que estoy enamorado de ti. Eres la única mujer a la que eh amado desde que tengo memoria y sabes que no eres un capricho o una fantasía sexual únicamente para mi y...

- a que viene tanto rollo, eso no responde mi pregunta

- lo haría si me dejaras terminar – sus ojos se perdieron en los mios y yo intente zafarme de su agarre.

- no te interrumpiré, pero a cambio tu sueltame.

Soltó una risa seca y deshizo su agarre. Señalo el piso donde había estado sentado y yo aun nerviosa por cualquier tontería que pudiera habersele ocurrido ahora a Jake, me senté a su lado.

- bueno, donde me quede? - pensó unos segundos y luego asintió – ah si, es verdad. Sabes Bella estoy cansado ya de que me digas que no puedes amarme y que no te des la oportunidad de intentarlo y se que no es por ti ni siquiera por mi, no es eso se que es por ese maldito Lord Cullen quien te lastimo con su supuesto amor, sabes yo podría mostrarte lo que es el verdadero amor, un amor puro y sano que no requiera de sufrimiento por que como para hacerte un daño así el no te ama, solo eres su obsesión, o de lo contrario por que nunca te convirtió si realmente te quería a su lado toda la vida eh? -

- Jacob, no entiendo a que quieres llegar y... -

- que no lo entiendes?. Bueno seré mas gráfico Vamos a ir al encuentro de ese Lord Cullen y yo con mis propias manos lo asesinare, para que así ya no pueda atormentarte y seas una mujer libre, luego yo te haré la mujer mas feliz del mundo Bella -

- es una broma verdad Jacob?. No hablas enserio verdad?. O acaso enloqueciste?. No dejare que nadie de ustedes se enfrente contra ellos, los haran trizas Jake, solamente Lord cullen podría matar solo a media manada y sin siquiera mover un dedo y aparte esta toda esa guardia suya, no tienes idea de lo grandes y amordazantes que son, no me pidas que te vea morir a ti, a Sam, a Leah, a Jared, a Embry, a Quil, incluso a Doreen y a Paul; a todos ustedes Jake, no me hagas verlos morir por que si esa dices que es tu ultima palabra y tu decision, ten en cuenta que no estoy de acuerdo y que me largare de aquí tan pronto tenga oportunidad y no regresare jamas.

- no te dejaria escapar Bella, o de lo contrario te traeria de regreso de donde quiera que estuvieras. estamos contigo y no te desharias de nosotros tan facilme... -

- vamos Jake, no me hagas reír por favor,- lo interrumpi - si hasta ahora Lord Cullen no me ah encontrado que te hace pensar que tu lo harías o si te enfrentas a el que te hace pensar que vencerías eh?. Esa amenaza tuya de ir tras de mi ya la escuche antes, la escuche de sus labios, dime entonces que te hace diferente a el Jacob si tu ni siquiera.. -

Esta vez yo no pude continuar, pues sus ardientes labios se habían estampado contra los mios y se movían suavemente mientras yo estupefacta no lograba saber que hacer, por lo que con un hechizo simple le provoque que mis labios tuvieran una descarga eléctrica contra el y se separo al instante.

- es que mis besos te hacen arrojar chispas? - pregunto alzando la ceja divertido y palpandose el labio con los dedos.

- no te hagas el gracioso Black, ya te eh dejado claro antes que no quería que me tocaras antes y no quiero que me toques ahora. Si tu plan es ir tras Lord Cullen haré hasta lo imposible por evitarlo, incluso me quitare la vida para poner fin a todo este drama

- eso no serviría – dijo fríamente – por que si tu te quitaras la vida con mas odio y fuerza iría contra ese maldito vampiro.

- eres imposible

Me puse en pie y sin volver la cabeza atrás regrese al campamento.

...

Lord Cullen POV

- Mi Lord, ya toda su guardia esta aquí – dijo Carlisle irrumpiendo la habitación mientras yo tocaba en mi piano una de las canciones mas furiosas que tenia.

Me detuve abruptamente al escuchar esas palabras y una sonrisa deseosa de matar lobos se dibujo en mi cara ante esto.

- bien hecho Carlisle

Me puse en pie y estaba por marcharme cuando lo escuche llamarme.

- Mi Lord, espere un momento.

- que quieres?, no ves que necesito salir cuanto antes?

- si, solo que cuando andaba rastreando a su guardia mi Lord y al encontrar en especial a Tanya, ella me dijo algo muy interesante.

- y crees que me importa?

- ella dijo que usted había decidido abandonar la búsqueda, al menos de momento

- si, pero con esta nueva información no me detendré hasta llegar a ese maldito lobo y destrozarlo con mis propias manos, a el y a toda su sarta de pulgosos – especifique con esa misma sonrisa sedienta de ver sangre de perro correr.

- eso es lo que me hace preguntarme algo mas mi Lord, por que si sabia que Lady Cullen era la mujer perfecta para usted y si tanto la amaba como decía por que nunca la transformo?, de haberme enamorado yo de una mortal la habría transformado en ese mismo instante y no habría perdido tiempo.

- Carlisle, jamas entenderías lo que siento yo por Isabella ni aunque pudiera mostrarte mis pensamientos de la misma manera en la que tu me muestras los tuyos, así que deja de preguntar o me colmaras la paciencia y me olvidare que eres tu.

- como ordene mi lord – replico con una reverencia y salio de la habitación antes que yo.

No tenia por que decirle mis motivos de nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Isabella y aun así lo había hecho, con ella había sido débil en muchos momentos al querer que ella me amara y apreciara realmente le conté muchas cosas y aun se que cuando la encuentre seré débil nuevamente por mas que quiera no podre evitar darle todo lo que desee, pondría el mundo a sus pies si ella me lo pidiera y no me detendría ante nada por verla feliz a mi lado. Ella era mi perdición, mi condena y mi penitencia al mismo tiempo que era un trozo de paraíso que sabia que no merecía y que nunca tendría, que solo ella podía dármelo aun cuando ni siquiera era consciente de todo lo que me daba con tan solo respirar.

Salí de mi castillo y mi guardia en pleno esperaba por mi orden, los voltee a ver fijamente a todos aun con el alba amenazando por atacar.

- Mi Lord? - pregunto Jasper desesperado viendo el cielo que cambiaba rápidamente temiendo al igual que todos ya que si el sol llegaba a ponerse y nosotros seguíamos aquí, terminaríamos hechos cenizas.

- vallamos allá – grite y señale el lado donde la noche se alargaría mientras corriéramos en su dirección, como siempre en el sentido opuesto a los rayos del sol. Corrimos a toda velocidad. Hacia el norte, hacia el lugar donde Carlisle había visto por ultima vez a mi amada junto con esos mal nacidos y repugnantes escorias.

Mientras corría no podía dejar de pensar en Isabella, en mi Isabella. En todas esas noches que juntos pasamos y eso no hacia mas que torturarme, el recordar: el sabor de sus labios, el olor de su exitacion, su cuerpo desnudo ante mi, sus gemidos y gritos. Aun podía recordar gracias a mi memoria perfecta de la expresión de su rostro cuando nos entregábamos por completo a la lujuria y a nuestros mas bajos deseos, por que veía en su mirada desde el primer día que la hice mía que aunque sus labios lo negaran y que en la cara me gritara que era un monstruo y que me odiaba, sabia a la perfección cuando la hacia mía que sus ojos no mentían y reflejaban deseo, pasión y amor. Aun dijese lo que dijese y hiciese lo que hiciese ella me amaba, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo, pues solo yo podía ponerla de 0 a 100 en menos de un minuto, solo mis caricias la hacían temblar de deseo, solo mis besos hacían que su corazón latiera muy rápido o que por un segundo se brincara un latido. Nunca nadie podría darle eso y nunca nadie la amaría con la intensidad y la pasión que lo hacia yo.

Sonreí una vez mas cuando las primeras luces del pueblo aparecieron ante mi, pues solo había dos opciones para esos malditos lobos. O me entregaban a Isabella o lucharía por ella aunque tuviera que asesinar a todos esos perros, lo cual para mi guardia seria una excelente diversión

* * *

**Borre el cap y lo subi de nuevo debido a que tenia un error fatal donde se repetia un mismo parrafo y me comia un dialogo ajaja**

**gracias a Nelly-bello-Cullen por señalarme el error, te quiero chica!**.

* * *

**Que les parece eh?**

**veran que ambos, Lord Cullen y Jacob estan dispuestos a luchar hasta matarse con tal de tener a Isabella, lo cual a ella la pone hecha una furia jajaja.**

**millones de gracias x tods sus RR, son geniales chicas enserio las amo por ser como son jeje y bno tmbn noten un cambio en la personalidad de Lord Cullen, asi q espero que les haya gustado y que hallan escuchado las canciones que les deje, y si no pues q esperan? vallan a leerlas.**

**ah y bno finalmente chicas les agradesco de nvo x sus reviews y les invito d nvo a q me dejen un peqeñito RR ok?**

**las amo!**

**kisses **

**-AliCe Ahtziry Cullen de Withlock!  
**


	6. Chapter V: Guerra del corazón

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia, son entera propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo me limito a darle un gran giro OoC a la trama.

* * *

**G~low!**

**No me asesinen! en serio se que fueron cuatro meses de desaparicion, pero comprendan a esta pobre intento de escritora con demasiada mala suerte, y lo digo por que tenia el capitulo hace mucho, pero mi computadora idiota se cayó al suelo al suelo mientras escribia y ocaciono que todo mi trabajo se fuera a la mierda. eso me descoloco, ya que llevaba mucho tiempo escribiendolo y cada que lo recordaba solo me daba mas coraje, asi que decidi dejar la historia por un tiempo, por que ademas cada que intentaba volver a escribir el capitulo el resultado no me gustaba para nada y terminaba borrando toda la historia. **

**Se los juro es terrible cuando esto ocurre, y lo mismo me ocurrio con otra de mis historias, asi que me dio aun mas coraje y sencillamente no lograba plasmar lo que queria. pero es gracias a los comentarios de muchas chicas que me pedian el capitulo y decian que realmente amaban mi historia y que la continuara, es que me propuse continuarla, deje de lado mi coraje y aqui se los traigo. recien acabo de terminarlo en la mañana. asi que espero me disculpen y sigan leyendo The Real Vampire, por que de ahora en adelante no las hare esperar tanto ¿ok?. las amo!.  
**

**

* * *

**"Lo más incomprensible del Universo, es que sea comprensible." — Albert Einstein;

"El sabio es sabio porque ama. El loco es loco porque piensa que puede entender el amor." — Paulo Coelho.

* * *

Capitulo V: Guerra del corazón.

Bella POV:

Los días pasaban, tan interminables y lentos como siempre, esto comenzaba a ser desesperante. Habían momentos en que me planteaba realmente dejarlo todo y huir lejos de todo lo que me rodeaba, porqué por un lado tenia a Jacob, mi mejor amigo de toda la vida; el único que estuvo conmigo cuando nadie mas lo estaba, con quien corría cada vez que mama y papa comenzaban uno de sus duelos mágicos con los cuales casi volaban la casa cada vez que peleaban.

Jacob era muy cercano a mi corazón y aun cuando pasamos años sin vernos habría preferido no volver a verlo jamas de haber sabido que todo esto iba a pasar. Entonces era cuando maldecía a los cuatro vientos, ¿por qué soy una maldita bruja y no una estúpida médium?. El ser bruja solo me ah traído problemas aun desde niña; en cambio si fuese una médium probablemente me habría evitado unos cuantos problemas en el camino, por ejemplo toda esta difícil situación con Jake e inclusive lo de Lord Cullen. Y bueno eso me lleva a la segunda cuestión. Edward; o mejor dicho Lord Edward Cullen, quien se había enamorado y obsesionado conmigo hasta un punto de raptarme y obligarme a casarme con el después de asesinar a mi novio y obligarme a tener sexo con el. Aunque bueno tanto así como obligarme no lo creo. Ya que mi maldito cuerpo traicionero reaccionaba a sus caricias como con nadie mas.

A veces me pregunto si eso no sera una maldición o algo así pues aunque lo deteste de todo corazón por todo lo que me ah hecho sufrir y por no haber sido sincero conmigo desde el inicio, era mi cuerpo el que reaccionaba con un solo rose de su piel y con sus habilidades tan buenas me hacia sentir placer a mas no poder.

Sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro para eliminar esas imágenes que llegaron a mi mente con ese pensamiento y seguí corriendo por la vacía calle.

Así me encontraba ahora, enfurruñada y confundida. Corriendo como si el mismo diablo me persiguiera para poder robar unos cuantos víveres frescos en el pequeño pueblo que cruzábamos. Era plena madrugada y los rayos de luz comenzaban a salir, lo cual solo nos hacia dar un respingo de tranquilidad y también nos hacia correr mas aprisa para no ser descubiertos por los humanos mientras robábamos sus verduras y animales.

Pero yo iba tan inmersa en mis pensamientos que apenas y me daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor realmente. Es que mi situación era tan típica y tan distinta a la vez, con dos chicos intentando conquistarme a toda costa. O bueno al menos uno, pues literalmente yo ya pertenecía al otro, lo dicen muy claro las quemaduras en mi espalda y en mi trasero. Pero bueno, ¿que se podía esperar si mi esposo era un sádico vampiro y mi actual pretendiente un lobo metamorfo demasiado temperamental?.

Me detuve en una verdulería gigantesca y con un hechizo abrí los candados para que Seth, Paul, Leah y Quil que venían tras de mi pudieran entrar a tomar cosas de allí.

Jacob había sugerido venir en mi equipo, pero yo de inmediato le pare el tren, por que estaba comenzando a asustarme que quisiera que forzosamente lo amara. Planeaba acabar con Edward para "ganarse mi amor". Como si con violencia fuera a conseguir que mis sentimientos por el cambiaran, ¿que no podía entender que lo veía como un hermano mayor?, ¿como alguien que me protege y me cuida?. Y en cuanto a Edward, mis sentimientos eran aun mas confusos, pues hubo un momento en que creí amarlo, pero claro eso fue antes de que el me raptara. Ya que para entonces yo pensaba que se trataba de simple curiosidad y una ligera fijación por el, pero cuando el me rapto y descubrí a un Edward totalmente distinto del que yo recordaba, fue cuando comprendí que me había enamorado del anterior Edward.

De cualquier manera no había mucho que yo pudiera hacer, por que lo amara o no lo amara le pertenecía y a menos que me pasara la vida huyendo de el, tarde o temprano volvería a ser suya. Pero lo que mas me hacia odiarme a mis misma era el hecho de que por mas que yo lo odiara con todas las fuerzas de mi alma y mi corazón, era mi propio cuerpo el que me traicionaba.

Si tuviera alguna manera de borrar todo esto no lo dudaría ni un minuto. Tomaría el tren del olvido y lo dejaría todo atrás. A Jacob, a mi estado nómada, los asesinatos de mis ex novios y... a Lord Cullen, sobre todo a Lord Cullen. Bueno, al menos eso creo yo.

– Bella, las primeras personas comienzan a despertar, – Seth señaló una casa no muy lejos de donde estábamos, la cual tenia ya las luces prendidas. – lo mejor sera marcharnos ahora.

Asentí con la cabeza, últimamente eso se me da mejor que hablar. Prefiero reservarme las palabras para mi misma y dejar la mímica para los demás

Con el único que para nada aplicaba esa regla es con Jacob, ya que con el es un si o un si el tener que hablar, o de lo contrario intenta atacarme con esos ardientes labios suyos, pero que por supuesto no logran el efecto que Edward consigue con su frío contacto.

Corrí tan rápido como me lo permitieron mis piernas para huir no solo de las personas que ya se estaban despertando, si no también de los ridículos pensamientos que estaba teniendo. ¿acaso me había vuelto loca?. Estaba huyendo de Edward ¿no?. Entonces ¿por qué liendres repentinamente se me ocurrió pensar en su frío contacto sobre mi piel?.

Iba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que los residentes del pueblo habían notado nuestra presencia y justo por donde iba yo un hombre de estatura alta y cabello café tiraba a diestra y siniestra con un enorme rifle y mi mala suerte que no hacia mas que jugarme malas pasadas me puso en medio de su camino y el de sus balas.

Sentí un desgarrante dolor en el hombro derecho y el grito que salio de mi garganta fue ensordecedor inclusive para mi. Caí al suelo de dolor y con la mano temblorosa me toque el sitio donde la bala se había fundido con mi cuerpo.

– Bella... – El rugido de Jacob aun mas ensordecedor que el mio me hizo girar la cabeza a donde el se encontraba, creí que al voltear allí encontraría a Jacob humano que venia hacia mi. Pero en su lugar lo encontré convertido en el enorme lobo rojizo que era su apariencia lobuna. Y si, venia corriendo pero no hacia mi, si no hacia el desdichado que había disparado el rifle y que aun continuaba disparando a Jake, pero a diferencia de mi Jacob tenia esa gruesa piel que impedía la entrada de balas a su cuerpo. Así que estas simplemente rebotaban.

– ¡Jacob no! – grite para que se detuviera, aun cuando el granjero ese me había herido, lo ultimo que quería era que Jacob se manchara las manos con su sangre.

Pero él no me escucho, no claro que no. Él continuo corriendo hasta que se encontró frente al hombre del rifle y entonces yo desvié la mirada. No quería ver mas muertes humanas a manos de seres sobrenaturales que se supone no deberíamos existir.

– Bella, tranquila vamos a curarte. – esa era Leah. En su forma humana gracias a dios.

Me tomo con cuidado entre sus brazos y así las dos salimos a todo correr del lugar.

El sol iluminaba ya gran parte del pueblo, pero en los bosques donde los arboles crecían demasiado juntos, apenas y se notaba si era de día o de noche.

– es peligroso que estemos aquí – dije con nerviosismo a Leah cuando me deposito con cuidado en la sobresaliente raíz de un árbol

– ¿pero de que hablas?, esos no nos encontraran aquí, – aseguro, supongo que pensando que me refería a que el peligro eran los habitantes del pueblo.

– no hablo de los humanos – asegure al borde del infarto. – este lugar es muy obscuro y estoy sangrando – señale mi hombro con mucho cuidado de no tocarme la herida.

– si, pero eso lo puedes reparar ¿no? – cuestionó aun sin comprender.

– claro, en menos de un minuto – aseguré – pero no es a lo que me refiero, es a mi sangre. Ni siquiera tu fuerte olor de lobo cubrirá el mio cuando mi sangre esta expuesta de esta manera, inundando el ambiente por completo. – sus ojos se desorbitaron de miedo y no la culpaba. Estábamos en riesgo todos. – no dejes que nadie mas venga aquí Leah. Marchence al norte, regresen a sus casa, yo voy a...

– de ninguna manera – interrumpió con decisión. – nosotros prometimos estar contigo Bella, no vamos a huir y dejarte a ti sola contra el.

– en tal caso, – una voz aterciopelada y furiosa habló a mis espaldas. – todos ustedes morirán lobos apestosos.

El aire huyó de mis pulmones y podría jurar que por unos momentos mi corazón dejo de latir. Esa voz, era su voz, con palabras cargadas de odio como si se tratara de un potente veneno.

Iba a girar mi rostro para encarar a Edward cuando a mi lado Leah comenzó a chillar y a retorcerse como si estuviera siendo quemada viva.

Me pare de un salto sin dejar de sostenerme el hombro. No iba a permitir que otra muerte mas se cargara a la lista de Lord Cullen.

– ¡Basta! – grite a todo pulmón y Edward quien reía a carcajadas ante el sufrimiento de Leah se giró para verme.

Sus profundo y obscuros ojos me penetraron hasta lo mas profundo de mi ser y esbozo una sonrisa maléfica que haría temblar a cualquiera, pero claro no a mi.

– Bella querida mía, enseguida te atiendo. – expresó como si se tratara de una tarde común en alguna especie de oficina. – antes debo acabar con mi trabajo. – dicho eso una vez mas Leah se retorció en el suelo.

– ¡detente! – le exigí a Edward y avance titubeante hacia el.

– Lady Cullen, es verdad. Esta aquí – La voz cantarina de Alice me hizo girar el rostro a la izquierda, donde ella aun se encontraba semi oculta entre los arboles pero que avanzaba hacia nosotros a gran velocidad.

– ¿Alice? – pregunté sin saber que mas hacer.

Pero antes de que ella pudiera decir algo mas una risa familiar y macabra a mis espaldas me erizo la piel. Esa era la risa de Jasper. el mas sádico y peligroso de los vampiros que conformaban la guardia de Lord Cullen.

Con una velocidad sorprendente se coloco a mi lado y me sonrío antes de hacer una pronunciada reverencia.

– mi Lady – exclamó y cuando su cara se encontró de nuevo a la altura de la mía pude notar que tenia aun mas cicatrices que antes.

– Jasper – murmure con un hilo de voz.

Después de Lord Cullen estoy segura que a ninguno hay que tenerle mas miedo que a Jasper, con esa sonrisa de desquiciado y la mirada fría y calculadora lo dice todo.

– Bella, ¿que ocurre? – chilló Leah como pudo al fin libre de la tortura de Edward y yo corrí hacia ella de inmediato.

– Leah, oh Leah, ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunte y tome su rostro entre mis manos, aun cuando ese acto me dio un tremendo dolor en el hombro. Pero eso era lo de menos, mi prioridad era Leah.

Pensé en desaparecer entonces con Leah en mis manos, pero no podría desaparecer y dejar a todos allí desprotegidos, así que me concentre para solo desaparecer a Leah de ese infernal bosque y enviarla a su casa. Seguramente Billy sabría cuidar de ella y le seria imposible regresar hasta aquí a tiempo para querer luchar.

– todo estará bien Leah, solo espera un poco – Cerré los ojos y puse toda mi concentración sobre ella hasta que finalmente sentí como su cuerpo se desvanecía bajo mis manos.

– pero que desperdicio haz hecho Bella, nos haz quitado un poco de diversión – esta vez fue la voz de Emmett la que me hizo abrir los ojos de golpe y lo que me encontré entonces me hizo gritar de pavor.

Emmett llevaba la ropa, las manos y la cara ensangrentados y por supuesto que no era de su propia sangre.

Nunca me eh considerado miedosa claro esta, pero la sola idea de imaginar que esa sangre pertenece a alguno de los lobos. de _mis lobos, _me dio pánico.

– tranquila mi Lady, esta sangre pertenece a un impertinente humano que ah entrado a los bosques e intento tirarme con esas insignificantes armas suyas. – soltó una risa burlesca entonces, pero sus palabras lejos de tranquilizarme solo me pusieron aun mas nerviosa.

– solo tendremos que esperar un poco Emmett, – aseguró Lord Cullen con total calma – por qué en cuanto esos perros huelan la sangre de su amiga vendrán en busca de venganza. Entonces si las manchas de sangre serán de esos perros.

– ¡No! – grite una vez mas y me arrastre sin fuerzas hasta que Jasper llego y me levanto del piso. – no les hagan nada, ya me tienen a mi. ¿es lo que querían no?, solo a ellos dejenlos en paz – suplique sin dejar de ver a Edward a los ojos.

– siento mucho no poder cumplir con tu petición amada mía. – exclamó con sus modales del siglo XX – Pero ellos son quienes cruzaron la linea. Jamas debieron meterse en esto. – su voz se volvió dura nuevamente y su mirada era de completo odio. – perfecto, están aquí.

Suspiro profundamente y una sonrisa escalofriante se dibujo en su rostro.

– Alice, toma a Bella para que Jasper pueda traer al resto de los nuestros. – ordeno Lord Cullen y el alma se me cayó hasta los pies ante tal orden.

– ¡Bella!, – ese era el rugido humano de Jacob – ¡¿donde estas Bella?.

– no Jake, largo de aquí – le grite y cubrí el lugar donde nos encontrábamos con un potente campo de fuerza para que ninguno de ellos pudiera aproximarse.

– supuse que harías algo así amada mía, – habló Lord Cullen en tono triunfante – es por eso que eh traído unas viejas amigas tuyas. Si me hicieras el honor Alice.

Alice que ahora me sostenía me dejo sola por una milésima de segundo y cuando regreso traía en sus manos las pulseras antiembrujos que había llevado en mis manos durante meses.

– no, esto no lo permitiré – le asegure e hice que una corriente eléctrica me recorriera el cuerpo para de esta manera alejar a Alice. Pero al ser ella un vampiro, eso no funciono.

– mi Lady, por favor no se resista. – Sin dificultad alguna Alice me puso las pulseras en ambas muñecas y al instante el campo de fuerza que había creado se desvaneció.

Estaba perdida, sin mi magia no era nada, no podría defender ni a los lobos ni a los vampiros, era solo un estorbo y por supuesto el premio a ganar de Lord Cullen y Jacob.

En ese momento el enorme lobo rojizo irrumpió en el lugar gruñendo e intentando atacar a Lord Cullen, y digo intentando porqué con una risa maléfica este ultimo levanto la mano y lanzo a Jacob al otro extremo del sitio donde nos encontrábamos y el impacto fue tan fuerte que varios arboles se arrancaron de raíz.

– ¡Jacob! – grite mientras me luchaba inútilmente contra el agarre de hierro de Alice. – por favor basta – suplique con la vista nublada por las lágrimas.

Mis peores pesadillas se hacían realidad y las cosas no pudieron empeorar mas hasta que el resto de la guardia de Edward llegó y los lobos que ya estaban en posición de ataque solo se tensaron mas.

– ¿Así que es lo que piensas eh? – preguntó Edward con un tono frío pero a la vez burlesco, lo que fusionados hacían su voz terrorífica al oído.

Él estaba observando fijamente a Jacob a los ojos, y al parecer aunque Jacob se encontrara en su forma de lobo Lord Cullen era capaz de leer su mente. Jake mostró los colmillos furioso al parecer en respuesta a lo que Edward había dicho.

– enfrentemoslo perro sarnoso, – se mofó Edward soltando una risita tenebrosa – ¿qué posibilidad tienes tu al tenerme como enemigo?. – entrecerró los ojos e instantáneamente Jacob comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo. Pero al parecer estaba oponiendo toda la resistencia posible ya que no chillaba y sus músculos estaban tensos.

Todo a nuestro alrededor parecía estar en pause, los lobos tensos observando de hito en hito a Jacob y a Lord Cullen y la guardia en tanto disfrutaba del panorama sin perder la oportunidad por supuesto de burlarse.

– así es Jacob Black, deja que tus miedos se apoderen de tu mente. – exclamó gustoso Lord Cullen intensificando su mirada para aumentar el poder sobre la mente de Jacob, y yo atrapada entre los brazos de Alice me sentía a morir, no quería volver a presenciar lo mismo que con James, no podía permitirlo.

– ¡por favor basta ya! – suplique de nuevo con la desesperación marcada en el rostro, pero al igual que antes nadie me escuchó.

Los lobos comenzaron a avanzar una vez que Jacob sucumbió al dolor, cuando comenzó a retorcerse preso de lo que sea que estuviera viendo en su cabeza. Se abalanzaron furiosos la mayoría a querer atacar a Lord Cullen y unos cuantos hacia donde estábamos Alice y yo. Pero la guardia en pleno fueron mas rápidos y avanzaron hasta interponerse entre Edward y ellos.

El lobo color gris con café que reconocí como Collin, se nos acerco a Alice y a mi e intentó atacar a Alice, pero esta lo rechazo golpeando su quijada y lanzándolo contra el árbol mas cercano.

Él aulló de dolor al estrellarse, pero eso no le impidió volver a levantarse e intentarlo de nuevo, pero esta vez lo hizo al mismo tiempo que Quil la atacaba por la espalda. Pero ella se defendió con una sola mano, mientras que con la otra me sostenía a mi.

Tenia la garganta seca de tanto gritar, y no podía evitar sentirme inútil e inservible, si tan solo pudiera hacer algo para detener esta locura que _yo _misma había ocasionado. Pero por mas que buscaba a mi alrededor algo con lo que actuar, no encontraba absolutamente nada.

Edward y Jacob habían desaparecido de mi campo de visión y eso me ponía mas nerviosa e impotente que antes. ¡Ojala pudiera quitarme estas malditas cosas!.

– Alice, por favor... – intente por milésima vez lloriquear para que ella me soltara, pero la aludida que en este momento danzaba conmigo en sus brazos contra cinco lobos, olímpicamente me ignoro.

– Rosalie, cubre ese lado – gritó Alice a Rose quien se aproximaba a todo correr.

Yo aun buscaba con desesperación a Lord Cullen y a Jacob y como lo mas seguro era que Alice no tuviera la menor idea de donde se encontraba, decidí probar suerte con Rosalie.

– ¡Rosalie!, – le grité con la voz rota, pero por suerte ella fijo su atención en mi – ¿donde esta Edward?

– Mi Lady, es un placer para mi volver a verle – replico la rubia haciendo una pronunciada reverencia ante mi. – Lord Cullen iba en aquella dirección – señalo su izquierda en dirección a las profundidades del bosque.

No dijo nada mas y de una patada tiro a Quil lejos de Alice.

– ¡Quil! – chille al ver como Quil se estampaba contra un árbol por tercera o cuarta vez. Sentía todos los músculos de mi cuerpo tensos y las lágrimas involuntarias rodaban por mis ojos cada cierto tiempo. A donde quiera que mirase encontraba lo mismo, golpes, mordidas, carcajadas y aullidos feroces. Esto era un caos y lo peor era que tanto los lobos como los vampiros eran importantes para mi. Aunque puede que la mayor parte de la guardia de Lord Cullen son unos desconocidos para mi, pero también estaban Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, e incluso Jasper, que me preocupaban y dolían tanto como cualquiera de los lobos.

– llevame con Lord Cullen – le supliqué a Rosalie cuando se acerco de nuevo para volver a atacar a Quil.

– no se donde esta, además... – dio una marometa hacia atrás para evitar una ataque por la espalda de Brandy. – nos señalo específicamente que no lo siguiéramos, que el iría a acabar con ese lobo rojizo solo y que mataría a cualquiera que interviniera en su duelo.

Los ojos se me anegaron en lágrimas y mi corazón que latía desesperado repentinamente se salto unos cuantos latidos, esto era aun mas horrible que cualquiera de mis mas espantosas pesadillas, y lo peor es que era realidad.

– Alice, no puedo permitir que mate a Jacob, es lo mas parecido que eh tenido a una familia desde que era niña – intente razonar con mi captora, pero como antes se limito a ignorarme, pero claro los lobos también estaban escuchando mis palabras.

Nueve enormes lobos se acercaron a Alice encerrándonos en un circulo irrompible y dejando fuera a Rosalie, quien aun gritaba y daba de golpes a diestra y siniestra para intentar alejar a los lobos de nosotras.

– acerquense malditos perros apestosos – Alice se veía tan segura de si que no parecía que estaba en medio de una lucha a muerte con unos gigantescos hombres lobo, ella mas bien parecía estarse preparando para un concierto de ballet.

Paul fue el primero en atacar, casi sin salirse de su bien elaborado circulo, pero Alice fue mas rápida, me dejo en el suelo y dio un salto extremadamente alto para así golpear la quijada de Paul. El sonido del golpe fue realmente fuerte, como si una montaña se hubiera venido abajo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Embry aprovecho la distracción de Alice para aproximarse a mi, se agacho hasta casi quedar tirado de panza al suelo para que pudiera montarlo y por supuesto lo hice. De un salto trepe a su peludo lomo y justo cuando Alice se giraba hacia nosotros salimos corriendo bosque dentro, hacia donde Rosalie había visto a Lord Cullen y a Jacob.

El dolor en mi hombro y la gran cantidad de sangre que estaba perdiendo me estaban causando dificultades enormes, y con los movimientos bruscos de Embry al saltar o al evitar a cualquier vampiro que intentara atacarlo, me hacían dar alaridos de dolor.

Sin embargo no dije nada, no quería preocupar aun mas al pobre Embry, lo único que ahora debía importar era detener a Lord Cullen, pues siendo sinceros Jacob no era rival para el. Podía ser el lobo mas fuerte y veloz de todos, pero no era suficiente contra un descendiente directo de el gran Conde Dracula.

– ¡Lady Cullen! – gritó Alice a nuestras espaldas cuando habíamos casi habíamos dejado atrás todos los combates. Era de esperarse que nueve lobos no lograran detener por mucho tiempo a la pequeña y danzarina Alice.

– corre mas aprisa Embry, o va a alcanzarnos – grite luego de voltear atrás y ver que Alice venia pisándonos los talones.

Embry gruño y aumento al doble las grandes zancadas que ya daba abriéndose paso entre los arboles que a medida que nos introducíamos mas al bosque estos crecían mas y mas juntos, dándonos apenas espacio por el cual pasar, considerando claro el gran tamaño de Embry, pero para Alice era mucho mas fácil pasar por entre los arboles y cada vez se nos aproximaba mas.

Comenzaba a creer que no encontraríamos a Edward y a Jacob antes de que Alice nos alcanzara y mi corazón que estaba ya bastante agitado me dolió aun mas, pero justo entonces un sonido desgarrador que primero era una espacie de alarido lobuno termino siendo un grito humano. Estaba segura que era Jacob y al parecer Embry también lo estaba pues corrió mas aprisa hacia el lugar del que venia el alarido. Solo esperaba no haber llegado demasiado tarde.

– no eres tan valiente ahora verdad, – esa era la voz de Lord Cullen, se encontraba en pie de espaldas a nosotros y frente a él estaba Jacob tirado en el suelo, revolcándose de dolor cada cierto tiempo y en su forma humana. – no eres mas que un estorbo en mi vida. ¿realmente creíste que me derrotarías?. ¡No me hagas reír!. – Jacob se elevo por los aires sin que Edward lo tocara siquiera y se estampó contra un árbol haciendo crujir las raíces de este y agitando las hojas. – ¿o creíste que dejaría a mi esposa contigo?. Por favor lobo inútil eres un ingenuo.

– Embry bajame – ordené y el me obedeció tirándose al suelo para que pudiera bajar de él; así lo hice y con la mano derecha sobre mi hombro izquierdo corrí hasta donde ellos estaban.

– ¡Edward! – grite tan fuerte como pude.

– amada mía, – Lord Cullen se giro a verme y sonrío – ¿vienes a presenciar el acto final? – preguntó y se giró para soltar una carcajada y hacer que Jacob se retorciera de dolor en el suelo. – sera como en los viejos tiempos; tu, yo y un idiota a punto de morir – con un movimiento de su cabeza Jacob se elevo por los aires una vez mas y continuó retorciéndose de dolor allí.

– ¡Be..Bella! – gritó Jacob y su mirada se clavo en la mía. Este era el peor deja vu que eh llegado a sentir jamas.

– detente Edward, por favor – supliqué cayendo al suelo de rodillas y llorando desconsoladamente – por favor no hagas esto de nuevo.

– pero de que hablas amada mía, si este maldito perro te quiere para el. – se giró a verme y entornando los ojos en los mios preguntó: – ¿acaso tu lo quieres a el?.

– Es como un hermano para mi – sollocé. – por favor no le hagas daño él no es... él... – No pude seguir hablando ya que el llanto se estaba apoderando de mi; así que me limite a tirarme por completo en el suelo y volver a llorar.

– no, ¡No! – grito Lord Cullen – mientes, el no te ve a ti como una hermana, el quiere asesinarme para quedarse contigo y tu me abandonaste a mi para correr a sus brazos – acusó el con odio y Jacob chilló mas fuerte que antes.

– no es verdad – murmure con un hilo de voz. – yo no te deje por eso, yo... yo en verdad... – intenté decir lo que una vez sentí por el pero me arrepentí, no tenia caso decirlo.

– tu, tu que, di algo – ordenó y yo volteé a verlo una vez mas.

– en verdad a él lo quiero como a un hermano Edward y yo no me escapé con el. – le expliqué pero su mirada seguía tan fría como siempre. – Lo encontré después de varios meses de haber huido. El es mi mejor amigo de toda la vida.

– ¡entiendeló de una vez el no te ve como amiga! – grito y estampo a Jacob una vez mas contra el árbol. – esto no nos llevara a ningún lado, lo mejor es que acabe de una vez con el.

Alejo su vista de la mía y la entorno en Jacob, quien entre alaridos espantosos y horribles convulsiones intentaba ponerse en pié. Pero entonces Edward se aproximó mas a el y Embry a mi lado gruñó, pero yo lo detuve con una seña. Edward alzo la mano en el aire y un montón de cortes aparecieron en la piel de Jacob, haciendo que su sangre brotase a borbotones.

No lo aguante mas, corrí hacia Edward y como pude lo abrace fuertemente. Él aludido aun no lograba asimilar lo que acababa de hacer cuando mis labios se estrellaron contra los suyos violentamente, el me abrazo con fuerza y correspondió al beso casi instantáneamente.

Las lágrimas aun corrían por mis ojos y se perdían entre mi boca y la suya, pero al parecer eso no le desagradaba para nada a Edward quien me besaba con desesperación y me aferraba a su cuerpo de mármol con demasiada fuerza; pero entonces se escuchó un rugido ensordecedor y al momento siguiente Edward había sido atrapado por los enormes colmillos de Jacob.

Grité horrorizada e intente correr hacia ellos, Jacob tiro a Edward al suelo y antes de que este pudiera hacer algo Jacob le tiro una mordida.

– ¡No!, ¡Jacob no! – grité e intente quitarme las pulseras de las manos, pero era inútil, nunca antes había podido quitármelas y eso que lo había intentado muchísimas veces.

Edward aguantaba los ataques de Jacob sin hacer la menor seña de dolor o soltar el menor alarido y eso me preocupaba mas y me hacia pensar que estaba muerto.

– ¡Alice! – grité con todas mis fuerzas cuando ella apareció entre los arboles. – ¡Alice haz algo!.

No me respondió nada, pero con una ágil patada lo lanzó lejos haciendo que se estrellara contra un árbol.

– ¡Edward! – grité y corrí hacia el.

Jacob quien regresaba hecho una furia hacia el cuerpo inconsciente de Edward se frenó en seco cuando yo me arroje sobre el cuerpo de Edward para protegerlo.

– no te acercaras a él – gemí y Jacob me fulminó con sus ojos de lobo. Dio media vuelta y se alejo de nosotros; aunque no desapareció de nuestra vista, solo se alejo para observar que haría.

– Alice, ¿esta bien verdad?, dime que él no... – se me corto la voz, pues bien podía sentir un gran rencor hacia Edward por todo lo ocurrido, pero maldición yo no quería que el muriera.

– Descuide mi Lady el esta vivo – explicó ella y y respire con tranquilidad. – ese lobo lo tomo por sorpresa, apenas y tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Por eso es que consiguió herirlo.

– no la jodas, – Jacob se había convertido en humano y sus heridas habían sanado hasta convertirse en costras cafes de lo mas asquerosas, pero además de eso el continuaba desnudo y ni siquiera le importancia. – ¿por qué no aceptan que soy mas fuerte qué ese idiota?.

– mejor largate de aquí lobo, o yo mismo acabare contigo – gruño Alice enseñado sus agudos colmillos.

– va, si tu "amo" – hizo comillas con los dedos – no logro hacerme nada. ¿por qué una vampireza idiota de menor rango lo haría?.

– ¡solo largate! – grito Alice y le lanzó una piedra gigantesca que Jacob esquivo por un pelo.

– ¿es todo lo que tienes, la verdad me das...

– ¡Alice! – interrumpí al ver que ella y Jacob continuarían discutiendo. – quitame esto, tengo que despertar a Edward. – le ordené y ella volteó a verme con incredulidad.

– lo siento mucho mi Lady pero...

– Alice – gruñí con lágrimas en los ojos y con apenas un hilo de voz. Me dolia realmente el hecho de pensar que Edward jamas despertaría, que sus ojos rojos y penetrantes jamas volverían a abrirse, que su aterciopelada voz no volvería a escucharse, eso me descolocaba demasiado. – ¿como puedes creer que voy a desaparecer en estos momentos?, realmente quiero despertarlo.

– ¿enloqueciste Bella?. Eso es lo mejor que... – intento decir Jacob, pero Alice lo acallo elevando la voz.

– mi Lady, no pensé en ningún momento que usted desaparecería, – explicó mirándome a los ojos. – lo que quise decir es que Lord Cullen es un vampiro, él mas poderoso que conozco por supuesto, pero un vampiro al fin y al cabo. Y las heridas se las ah causado un hombre lobo, por lo tanto son heridas mortales y no puede ser salvado con magia.

Mi respiración estaba agitada y no pude evitar sollozar ante la respuesta de Alice.

– ¿lo vez Bella?. – volvió a hablar Jacob. – ¿porqué no nos largamos de aquí? – preguntó enarcando una ceja.

– callate de una vez Jacob Black – esta vez fui yo quien lo calló y de inmediato su enorme bocaza se cerro.

– solo conozco una manera para salvarlo Bella, pero... – enmudeció entonces y yo quise sacudirla o darle una bofetada para que continuara, pero teniendo en cuenta mi hombro herido y mi poca fuerza de humana, ni una ni otra eran opciones.

– ya dilo Alice – gruñí desesperada.

– Bella, para salvarlo ¡él debe beber tu sangre! – gritó y yo enmudecí, mis ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y ahora era yo quien necesitaba la bofetada para reaccionar. ¿beber mi sangre?. ¿Edward necesitaba beber mi sangre para vivir?.

Trague saliva ruidosamente y con una lentitud extrema recorrí de pies a cabeza a Edward con la mirada, deteniéndome definitivamente en su rostro.

– ¡Ja, en tal caso el ya esta muerto – exclamó triunfante Jacob. – tu jamas darias tu sangre por salvar a esa sucia sanguijuela, ¿cierto Bella?.

Ignore la pregunta de Jacob y con los dedos temblorosos acaricie el rostro de Edward, se veía tan sereno, tan hermoso, tan perfecto. De esta manera, inconsciente podría ser comparado con un angel, con el mas sexy de los ángeles teniendo en cuenta el físico tan hermoso que él tenia.

Me sonroje con este ultimo pensamiento y seguí acariciando a Edward, esta vez llevando mi mano por su rebelde cabello cobrizo. Era el color mas extraño de cabello que había visto jamas y sin embargo era tan familiar para mi incluso antes de vivir con el, siempre me la pasaba comparando el color de cabello de todos los hombres con el de Edward.

Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla y cayó sobre la piel clara de su mejilla, dando la impresión de que era él quien lloraba. Sabia que era estúpido, Edward jamas lloraría, no tenia la menor idea de si los vampiros pueden o no llorar, pero estoy segura que de poder el jamas lo haría. Era demasiado perfecto, demasiado hermoso y demasiado arrogante para hacerlo. Supe entonces que el mundo no podía quedarse sin tal perfección, aun cuando se trataba de un sádico y cruel vampiro cuyo pasatiempo favorito es asesinar; todo eso bien podría pasar desapercibido, inclusive para mi morir a manos de Edward, tener la imagen de su rostro grabada en mis retinas al cerrar los ojos por ultima vez estaría bien. En cambio yo, una torpe y estúpida bruja demasiado peligrosa incluso para si misma, no afectaría para nada el ciclo del planeta mi muerte, por el contrario pasaría a acabar con muchos problemas.

Sonreí tímidamente a el inmóvil e inexpresivo rostro de Edward y me agache con cuidado para volver a besar sus labios.

– ¿pero qué diablos haces? – bufó Jacob con coraje. Pero por milésima vez ignore sus preguntas.

Soy tan idiota, pero creo que siempre lo supe aunque no quería admitirlo. Estaba enamorada de él, como siempre lo eh estado y como lo estaría hasta el momento de mi muerte. Por mas sádico y cruel que el fuera. Mi corazón siempre le pertenecería. Es por eso que morir por salvar su vida seria mi mas grande muestra de amor.

– ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer? – pregunté decida.

– no estas hablando en serio ¿verdad? – preguntó Jacob y llegó hasta mi, intentó tomarme la mano pero Alice no se lo permitió. Se interpuso entre nosotros y Jacob entro en fase.

– Alice, quitame las pulseras – ordené y ella volteó a verme. – es para evitar que Jacob interfiera. – le aseguré.

Alice avanzo hasta mi y Jacob intento atacarla, pero ella lo detuvo a medio salto impactando todo su cuerpo contra el estomago de Jacob, este ultimo voló por los aires y cayó en el suelo con un sonido sordo. Entonces Alice se giro hacia mi y con un movimiento rápido me libero de las pulseras.

No deje pasar ni un segundo, me concentre totalmente y creé una burbuja protectora alrededor de Jacob, después me gire a Alice y le dije:

– Alice, apresurate. – le exigí – Dime que debo hacer.

– ¿esta segura de querer hacerlo?, – preguntó preocupada – ya ah perdido mucha sangre mi Lady.

– ¿es la única forma de salvarlo no?, – ella asintió con la cabeza – entonces dime ya como hacerlo.

– se que es la única manera, solo me preguntaba si tu...

– ¡Alice! – gruñí, después de todo el hombro aun me dolía y lo único que quería era acabar con todo esto de una vez.

– Claro – respondió y de su manga saco una pequeña daga plateada.

– ¿qué es eso? – pregunté.

– es una emergencia siempre que se va a luchar contra un licántropo – respondió alzando la daga. – veras, la plata es mortal para los licántropos ¿cierto?. – asentí con la cabeza y ella continuó. – por lo tanto si te cortas con esta daga de plata y ofreces tu sangre a Lord Cullen, el se salvara mas rápido ya que la plata ayudaría a sanar las heridas.

– entiendo, solo cortame con eso y...

– no mi Lady, – me interrumpió ella y alargo la daga hacia mi. – yo no puedo hacerlo.

– claro que puedes Alice solo...

– no, usted no entiende – interrumpió nuevamente y negó con la cabeza. – para que eso sirva realmente tendrá que hacerlo usted misma, tiene que dar usted por voluntad propia su sangre.

Suspire profundamente y no dije mas, solo tome la daga entre mis manos y la observe por unos segundos. A mis espaldas Jacob gritaba encerrado en el campo de fuerza aun, pero sus palabras no tenían sentido alguno para mi, en lugar de eso intente concentrarme en sanar mi herida del hombro, después de todo esa herida no me iba a servir para nada, pero estaba tan nerviosa y temblorosa que no conseguí concentrarme lo necesario. Apenas y logre que la herida cicatrizara un poco. Por suerte la bala solo había rozado mi piel y no había entrado, o al menos eso creo.

– ¿en donde tengo que hacer el corte? – le pregunté a Alice cuando me sentí lista.

– ¡Bella por favor! - el gritó de Jacob esta vez si lo entendí y me gire a verlo. – ¿realmente crees que vale la pena dar tu vida por la de ese maldito?.

– Tengo que hacerlo Jacob, es la única manera de salvarlo – respondí con un hilo de voz y con gruesas lágrimas rodando por mis ojos, no por el hecho de no querer morir por Edward, si no por que no volvería a verlo nunca mas. - A...Alice – tartamudeé y ella me miro fijamente.

– ¡NO!, ¡Bella No! – gritó una vez mas Jacob e intentó una vez mas salir del campo de fuerza pero como era obvio no lo consiguió, pero no por eso dejo de gritarme cosas.

– Mi lady, el lugar donde haga el corte no importa en realidad. – respondió Alice a mi pregunta en un tono tan bajo que apenas y pude escuchar lo que dijo.

– bien. – me gire una vez mas a Edward ignorando por completo el mundo entero a mi alrededor. Solo me concentre en su rostro sereno, como ultimo recuerdo que me quedaría de este mundo podrido y sucio.

Bese ligeramente sus labios antes de empuñar la daga con decisión y realizar un profundo corte en mi muñeca derecha. Un alarido desgarrador salio de mi garganta casi involuntario y la sangre que comenzó a salir rápida y dolorosamente me hacia temblar y me nublaba la vista.

– mi lady – exclamó Alice y sentí como su gélida mano tomaba la mía. - todo esta bien – susurró, pienso que solo por consolarme, pues para mi todo estaba perdido.

Ella dirigió mi mano herida hacia los labios de Edward y mi sangre penetro sus labios. Di un suspiro de tranquilidad y cerré mis ojos aun con la imagen de Edward dibujada en mis retinas.

Pronto llegó la inconsciencia y el dolor desapareció para dar paso a una paz y tranquilidad que nunca creí llegar a encontrar.

* * *

**Intrigadas?. me imagino que si hehehhehehe. seguro se estaran preguntando si Bella realmente murió o no y la verdad es que no voy a decirles nada por que soy muy mala hehehe. ok nop... bueno neta si LOL. pero en fin, solo les recuerdo que en mi perfil aun existe esa Poll que dice "decide el final que mas te gustaría" y como una de las opciones ah tenido ya mas de 80 votos, ya tengo pensado el final; pero la Poll voy a cerrarla hasta que suba el ultimo capitulo de TRV y asi no les arruino la sorpresa ¿ok?.**

**millones de gracias a todas por dejarme sus Reviews, las amo mucho por ello, bueno por eso y por leerme, tambien les agradezco a las lectoras anonimas por estar allí y por supuesto a todas las que despues de cuatro meses me disculpan y siguen aqui por qué realmente les gusta la historia. **

**siempre recuerden que es a ustedes y por ustedes que esto existe y amo que les encante tanto este Lord Cullen. y para aquellas que no lo quieren, que lo odian y lo detestan con todo su ser. solo puedo decirles que se sorprenderan en el cap que sigue =D.**

**Nos leemos pronto!.**

**- AliCe Ahtziry Whitlock Darcy!.  
**


	7. Chapter VI: Un nuevo comienzo

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia, son entera propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo me limito a darle un gran giro OoC a la trama.

* * *

_«_Despiertate, te busco Mi corazon abreté te libro Elevate mi luz y prende mi llama. Si a ti, yo se, te encontrare; a traves de los mares te siento te oigo llamar leo, leo tus se te encontrare pero ¿encontrare lo que yo busco Lo que busco?» -[Durch nacht und flut — Lacrimosa.].

* * *

**Capitulo VI:**

Un nuevo comienzo.

Un viento helado recorrió mi cuerpo y me hizo estremecer. Hasta hacia unos segundos la tranquilidad calma y comodidad reinaban sobre mi en una perfecta inconsciencia, pero ahora había despertado y aunque mis ojos continuaban cerrados podía sentir y escuchar todo a mi alrededor.

No tenía ni la menor idea de donde me encontraba, que estaba haciendo allí o si todo lo que había pasado en el bosque había sido real o sólo se trataba de otra de mis pesadillas.

Suspiré profundamente, no era el momento para enterarme si era real o no, ahora mismo me encontraba verdaderamente cansada como para cansar aun mas mi cerebro intentando darle una explicación lógica a algo que por su puesto de lógico no tenía ni una pizca.

Más sin embargo justo cuando intentaba volver a dormirme un sonido familiar seguido de un bulto igualmente familiar saltó sobre la cama en la que me encontraba y subió por mi pecho maullando y ronroneando.

— ¡Phineas!. — exclamé emocionada y de inmediato me incorporé en la cama.

— Te ha echado mucho de menos, — Murmuró una voz que era igualmente conocida para mi y que me erizo la piel al instante en que escuche la primer palabra. — al igual que... todos por aquí. — Terminó la frase un tanto titubeante y yo sentí como la sangre coloreaba mis mejillas.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?. — Pregunté con verdadero interés pero sin despegar mis ojos de phineas.

El glorioso sonido de su risa provocó que mi cuerpo entero se estremeciera aun mas que con el viento helado, más no era debido al miedo, era por gusto. Realmente nunca lo había escuchado reír así, sin ese deje de crueldad tan característico suyo.

Me arriesgue entonces a elevar mi mirada en dirección adónde se encontraba él. Era hermoso, por supuesto una hermosura sobre natural, su piel blanca brillaba a la luz de la luna que se colaba por una de las ventanas altas de la habitación; sus labios de un tono pálido aun esbozaban una sonrisa un tanto atemorizante, pero ¿De que otra manera puede volverse aun mas hermoso Edward si no es con su sádica sonrisa?. Llevaba una camisa blanca de botones rojos y con las empuñaduras y el cuello igualmente rojos. Le sentaban en verdad muy bien los tonos claros a su piel, pero siempre preferiría verlo usando esos sacos negros antiguos. Claro que su pantalón si era negro y antiguo; totalmente su estilo.

— Bella yo... — intentó decir y yo regrese mi mirada a su angelical rostro y lo que vi me dejo sin aire.

En sus bellas facciones un deje de agonía y culpa se había apoderado de ellas, era en verdad doloroso ver esa expresión en ese rostro.

— Edward, — murmuré con la voz rota y como pude me puse en pie de la cama sin importarme tirar a Phineas al suelo. — ¿Te encuentras bien?. — pregunté por segunda vez y con la mano temblorosa toque su frío y suave rostro.

Él cerró los ojos sin decir nada y disfruto junto conmigo del rose de mi mano con su piel.

— Siento tanto lo ocurrido Bella... es decir Isabella, yo no debí...

— No me llames Isabella, — dije interrumpiendo su tortuoso hablar. — para ti soy Bella o... amor mio. — dije esto ultimo en un susurro casi inaudible, pero a sus agudos oídos eso no pasó desapercibido y sus estos se abrieron de par en par.

— Nada te obliga a complacerme Bella, ni tampoco a quedarte aquí. — tomó mi mano y acarició mi muñeca, en la cual no se encontraban esas pulseras antiembrujos que él había usado en dos ocasiones para impedir que pudiera usar mi magia para escapar de él.

— Claro que si, — repliqué y sin poder contenerlo un par de lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas y me cortaron la voz. — hay algo que me ata a este lugar, hay algo que no me permitirá escapar de ti una vez mas ni aunque quisiera.

Sus preciosos y atemorizantes ojos se fijaron en mi rostro, pero yo a esas alturas no podía contener mas el llanto, así que sin importarme que él me estaba viendo o que estaba siendo débil ante quien me había jurado a mi misma jamas mostrar debilidad; pero en realidad eso no me importaba ya, tenía que decírselo, debía hablar claramente con él, decirle que lo amaba y que quería permanecer toda mi vida a su lado, que no volvería a huir.

— Por supuesto que no, — dijo él ante mi muda interrupción. — Tú eres un alma libre Bella, no voy a atarte ni dejare que tu lastima o humanidad, te condenen a una vida infeliz. Ahora ya lo he entendido — dijo con un suspiro. — Si de verdad te amo, debo dejar que seas libre.

Termino de hablar y se levantó de la silla en la que se encontraba, me quede sin aire de nuevo al tenerlo tan cerca de mi y mis dolorosas lágrimas comenzaron a fluir con rapidez.

— No quise decir... — intenté decir pero él me interrumpió.

— Esta bien Bella, ahora te encuentras mejor, puedes ir a casa.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a avanzar hacía la puerta de la habitación. No lo pude soportar, no pude resistir verlo alejarse de mi, me tiré al suelo de rodillas, incapaz de contener mis sollozos y mis lágrimas que nublaban mi vista.

— En realidad yo... — dije con la voz rota y desesperada. — yo no... tengo una casa Edward, tú eres mi casa.

Él se detuvo ante mis palabras pero no volvió su vista hacía mi. Simplemente se quedo de pie dándome la espalda; supe entonces que era mi oportunidad, que debía decírselo ahora.

Tome aire profundamente.

— Edward yo... — mi respiración se volvió errática y un nudo me cerró la garganta. — Edward... yo...

No conseguí que nada mas saliera de mis labios por lo que él volvió a caminar en dirección a la puerta, entonces use toda la fuerza con la que contaba para ponerme en pie y correr hacía él.

Lo abracé por la cintura como si la vida se me fuera en ello, nunca antes había amado y necesitado tanto a alguien y aun si ese alguien era un sádico vampiro no podía perderlo, debía ser sincera con él de una vez por toda, aunque mis cuerdas bucales no opinaban lo mismo, ya que se negaban a coperar. Sentía el corazón a punto de estallar en mi pecho, y lo único de lo que fui capaz fue de recargar la cara en su espalda sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna, sólo lloré y solloce sin soltarlo. Edward como un verdadero caballero no se movió ni un milímetro, pero tampoco se giró para abrazarme también, sólo se quedo allí hasta que deje de llorar.

Pasarían unas cuantas horas, no tengo idea de cuanto tiempo lloré contra su espalda, lo único que se es que cuando conseguí dejar de llorar me encontraba tan cansada que mis ojos se cerraban solos.

Resbalé entonces por su cuerpo y caí de rodillas nuevamente al suelo, sólo entonces se dio la vuelta y me tomo entre sus brazos para regresarme a la cama.

— Descansa Bella. — murmuró en el momento en que soltaba mi cuerpo para alejarse nuevamente, mi corazón se me oprimió en el pecho causándome un dolor agudo y la sensación de que algo no estaba bien inundaba completamente mi mente, a pesar de todo me encontraba ya casi inconsciente y nada pude hacer para retenerle.

Sentía los fuertes latidos de mi corazón con cada movimiento que él hacía, su cuerpo lentamente se alejaba del mio llevándose consigo el calor de mi cuerpo. Entonces hice un movimiento y me aferre a su mano con fuerza justo cuando se marchaba.

— Edward. — murmuré en un suspiro e hice mi mayor esfuerzo para mantener mis ojos abiertos y enfocar su rostro que debido a mi desesperado agarre ahora tenía fijo en mi.

Tire de él con mi inútil fuerza humana, pero por suerte el no se resistió y se acerco a mi, alce mi otro brazo que sin fuerzas se resistía y aun así logre tomarlo por el hombro e incitarlo a que se acercara aun mas, esa barrera invisible entre nosotros me estaba volviendo loca al igual que ese silencio sepulcral. Veía sus facciones, sentía su cuerpo cada vez mas cerca del mio y sin embargo él se encontraba totalmente distante a mi.

Su respiración fría golpeaba mi rostro y me regalaba el dulce olor que tanto me gustaba y por un momento el mundo detuvo su girar, la indiferencia de Edward dejo de importar junto con la fuerte agonía que apresaba mi corazón, pues era realmente él, Edward. Mi Edward.

Rodeé con mis manos su cuello a lo cual no se negó, sonreí con timidez sin saber muy bien que hacer así que reuní un poco de valor antes de que Edward pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo uní mis labios a los suyos con amor, pasión y necesidad. No lo podía evitar, sus labios eran mi mayor adicción y claramente también eran lo único que lograba acallar los gritos de mi preocupado corazón.

. . .

— En verdad no lo entiendo, — Decía una voz totalmente desconocida para mi. — si de verdad mi Lord ama a esa bruja, ¿Porqué no simplemente la convierte?. — preguntaba esa misma voz en tono de reproche y yo sentí un nudo en la garganta.

La luz en la habitación proyectaba cortinas rojas en mis párpados, me encontraba un tanto desorientada no lograba explicarme que había ocurrido aunque tenía fresco el recuerdo de lo ocurrido con Edward, pero una vez mas el tiempo y espacio eran una total incógnita para mi. Estaba en un lugar en el que había mucho ruido como si hubieran varias personas yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro.

— ¿Que rayos dices Tanya?. — decía una voz mas familiar, era la voz de Alice. — Eso no es asunto tuyo.

— Pero es verdad, incluso tu misma lo haz pensado. — replicaba esa misma voz que al parecer era de alguien llamada Tanya. — Para Lord Cullen no sería ningún trabajo convertirla, pudo haberla convertido desde su boda, pero no lo hizo, lo cual significa que a él realmente no le importa ella, por...

Un sonoro golpe seguido de un chillido acallaron a Tanya e incluso yo abrí los ojos por el susto.

— Basta Tanya, deja de decir idioteces. — Esta era la voz de Rosalie que aun tenía la mano estirada en dirección a una chica que yacía en el piso sobandose la mejilla.

— Oh mi Lady ha despertado ya — dijo Alice quien se había quedado inmóvil junto a las otras dos chicas pero que al verme sentada en la cama pego un salto hasta llegar a mi.

— Lo siento, pero me asuste, creí haber escuchado un golpe. — dije con las mejillas totalmente rojas.

— Lo lamento mi Lady, ha sido mi culpa. — decía Rosalie con una reverencia.

— Descuida Rose. — dije yo con una sonrisa.

— ¡Ah!, — Gruño la chica desconocida de cabello rubio rojizo que aun se encontraba en el suelo, a quien etiquete de inmediato como Tanya. — con su permiso mi Lady, — dijo con una mueca al decir "Lady" — me retiro.

Y sin decir nada mas salió azotando la puerta tras ella.

— No le haga mucho caso mi Lady. — decía Alice acercándome una bandeja con comida. — Tanya es nueva y no se ha acostumbrado del todo a su nueva fuerza ni a su voluble temperamento.

No dije nada y acepte el caldo de pollo que Alice me ofrecía. Pero por supuesto no deje de pensar ni por un segundo que lo que Tanya había dicho era real, si Edward en verdad me amaba ¿Porqué aun ahora continuaba siendo humana?.

— ¿Dónde esta Edward?. — pregunté luego de un rato cuando el cuenco de la sopa estuvo vacío y comenzaba a comer un bistec.

— Lord Cullen ha salido Mi Lady, — explicó Rosalie quien estaba abriendo las cortinas de las ventanas inferiores de la habitación dejando sólo una ligera cortina blanca para cubrir el sol. — anoche salió sin decir nada y hasta ahora no ha regresado, supongo que fue de cacería o algo por el estilo.

— No se preocupe demasiado mi Lady, él regresará pronto. — Aseguro Alice, supongo que al ver mi rostro preocupado. — Mientras tanto, ¿le gustaría ir a la biblioteca?. — preguntó ella con una radiante sonrisa.

Pareciera como si todo el tiempo que había pasado fuera de ese castillo nunca hubiera ocurrido, Alice e incluso Rosalie actuaban como si no se hubiera presentado esa época en la que yo huía y Edward furioso me buscaba por el mundo entero. Sin embargo Tanya era harina de otro costal, ella no dejaría pasar la situación y por la actitud que tenía parecía que yo no le agrada mucho, aunque bueno no es que ella me cayera de perlas tampoco, sobre todo porque tenía razón y eso mas que nada la hacía insoportable a mis ojos.

Pase el resto del día en la biblioteca, incluso comí allí en compañía de Alice y Rosalie, por supuesto ellas no comieron; pero aproveche ese momento para preguntarles un par de cosas, por ejemplo que había pasado con los lobos, a lo cual respondieron que Edward le había ordenado a la guardia que se marcharan y no les hicieran nada. También les pregunte sobre cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente y dijeron que poco mas de una semana, había sido demasiada sangre la que había derramado por lo que me llevo un tiempo recuperarme, incluso tuvieron que hacerme transfusiones sanguíneas, por suerte Carlisle sabía algo de medicina humana.

Estaba realmente sorprendida, jamas imagine nada parecido, mi vida era en verdad extraña, supongo que es mi condena por ser bruja. No tener una vida normal nunca.

Esa noche esperaba que Edward apareciera en la habitación, pero a pesar de que me dormí pasadas las tres de la madrugada nunca apareció. Pero antes de eso no pude detener un par de lágrimas que brotaron de lo mas profundo de mi ser, ¿Quién diablos era yo ahora?. Me preguntaba. ¿El hecho de aceptar mi amor por Edward me había vuelto dependiente o era su indiferencia y despreocupación lo que estaban destrozándome?.

No tenía respuesta a ninguna de las cuestiones por lo que decidí no pensar mucho en el tema.

— ¿Rose?, — pregunté al día siguiente durante el desayuno. Ella se giró para verme por lo que continué: — ¿Cuanto tiempo tarda Edward...?. — Me interrumpí sin saber como continuar. Era una completa idiota. — Quiero decir, — tomé aire para continuar. — cuando va de casería él ¿Cuanto...? — Bufe al no saber de nuevo como seguir y clave por completo la mirada en el puré de papa.

— Mi Lady, — dijo ella riendo. — Entiendo perfectamente a que se refiere, — eleve mi vista a ella con la alegría dibujada en las mejillas. Alegría que intente disimular, algo de lo que fui incapaz y me lo dijo su una sonrisa de ternura. — Lord Cullen ha regresado hoy mismo, ¿No vino a verla en cuanto llegó?. — preguntó ella de verdad confundida.

Yo me incorporé en la cama y negué con la cabeza.

— Quiero verlo — dije conteniendo lo mas que pude una sonrisa, claro que ella y Alice notaron mi entusiasmo y esta vez ambas sonrieron.

— Claro que si. — dijeron al unisono.

Me apresuré a comer y ellas a vestirme, no habían mas vestidos antiguos ahora, en realidad parecía que era mi ropa que se había quedado en mi vieja casa con lo que me vestían, pero de cualquier manera se reusaron a dejarme vestir por mi misma, al parecer ese no sólo era su trabajo si no que lo hacían gustosas.

No me resistí demasiado pues entre mas tiempo me tardará discutiendo con ellas, tardaría mas en ver a Edward.

Aun no me explicaba que le ocurría, porque no había ido a verme o su actitud el día que había despertado, pero tampoco quería pensar en ello, sólo quería verlo cuanto antes, su belleza abrumadora y su espectral sonrisa.

— Tranquilia mi Lady va a tropezar. — exclamó Alice con una risita cuando intente apresurar mis pasos por las escaleras y casi me voy de boca al suelo.

— Lo siento Alice, estoy en verdad emocionada. — expliqué y ella negó con la cabeza.

— Casi llegamos mi Lady, es esa puerta. — dijo ella señalando la primer puerta que se veía en el pasillo.

Yo sonreí de oreja a oreja y corrí hacía la puerta. Estaba a punto de abrirla cuando recordé que debía llamar antes.

Tome aire profundamente y me dispuse a llamar a la puerta cuando la voz de Tanya llegó a mis oídos.

— Mi Lord, — decía con suplica. — sabe que yo siempre estaré para cuando me necesite.

— Lo sé y es por eso que estoy aquí ahora, — replicaba Edward. — se que siempre quisiste esto. Podía leerlo en tu mente y la verdad es que desde la primera vez que te vi, supe que serías diferente, que serías especial. Mi dulce Tanya.

Un ruido extraño como de choque me hizo sobresaltar y al minuto siguiente Tanya agradecía a Edward. Abrí la puerta sin poder contenerme mas y lo que vi me dejo en shock, sacó todo el aire de mis pulmones y provoco un espantoso dolor en todo mi ser.

Edward besaba a Tanya, con fiereza y sus manos se encontraban en su cintura mientras que las manos de ella reposaban en el firme pecho de Edward. Por un momento me pareció que iba a desmayarme de la impresión, eso no podía ser real, los labios de Edward se movían cada vez con mas fiereza, parecía como si con cada movimiento necesitará de mas, me pregunté si esa era la forma en que se veía cuando me besaba a mi, con rudeza y deseo.

A pesar de que ni Alice ni yo hicimos ruido, Edward elevo la vista hacía nosotras, naturalmente Edward tendría que haberse alejado de Tanya y suplicado para que lo dejara explicarse, pero no fue así, al parecer había leído la mente de Alice y sabía que yo me encontraba allí y lejos de dejar de besar a Tanya lo que hizo fue profundizar el beso y pasar su mano por el cuerpo de esta para finalmente acariciar su pierna con deseo.

No lo soporte mas y salí corriendo de allí escaleras abajo, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas desaparecer de ese lugar, irme a donde nunca mas pudiera saber de Lord Cullen, a un lugar donde mi corazón no pudiera extrañarlo, pero eso era imposible, ahora que había aceptado mis sentimientos por él, jamas podría ignorarlos, estaba atrapada en ese castillo mas que nunca y verlo besar a Tanya me había dolido aun mas que ver morir a James.

— Mi Lady yo... — intentó decir Alice cuando llegamos a la habitación, pero no la deje continuar, pues me tire a llorar en sus brazos.

— ¿Que ha pasado?. — se escandalizo Rose al vernos llegar.

La naturaleza de Rosalie era mucho mas agresiva que a la de la tierna y entusiasta Alice, pero esta vez el coraje que Alice sentía las convirtió en iguales.

Le explicó lo ocurrido a Rose y esta hizo añicos con su mano el plato que sostenía.

— Esa maldita zorra me va a escuchar. — gruñó y antes de que Alice o yo pudiéramos hacer algo salió del lugar echando humo por las orejas.

— No se preocupe mi Lady, ahora mismo Rose se hará cargo de Tanya. — intentó consolarme Alice al tiempo que sin dificultad alguna me llevo con ella hasta la cama y se sentó a mi lado para que yo pudiera continuar llorando en su hombro.

Estaba actuando como una verdadera patética, me desconocía. ¡Esa no era yo!. Debía poner fin a esto ahora mismo, si a Lord Cullen no le importaba en lo mas mínimo nuestro matrimonio o si había decidido que ya no era tan interesante o cualquier cosa, entonces yo no me quedaría allí para que se burlara de mis sentimientos en mi propia nariz.

— Me iré Alice. — dije entre sollozos. — No se en primer lugar porque sigo aquí, es obvio que a él no le importo mas.

— Mi Lady, por favor no haga...

— Alice, ella ha tomado una decisión, — La voz de Edward en la puerta me hizo dar un respingo. — por favor no la detengas.

Baje la mirada y seque mis lágrimas. En realidad sus palabras me habían dolido incluso mas que cualquier otra cosa, pero ya estaba decidido, no volvería a dejarlo verme siendo débil jamas. No lograba entender que le ocurría, quizá era una venganza por haberme ido. ¿Pero que esperaba encontrar todo como lo deje?. No todos iban a actuar como Rose y Alice, Edward no era así y era obvio que no le importaba un carajo mi vida.

— Así es Alice, — dije con los puños apretados, conteniendo con todas mis fuerzas la rabia y las lágrimas. — no vale la pena sufrir por un vampiro cruel que jamas dejara de hacerme daño.

— Así es. — simplemente dijo él y salió de la habitación.

Cerré los ojos con dolor, su crueldad no hacía mas que destrozarme mas y mas por dentro, no soporte el peso de mi cuerpo y me recargue en uno de los barrotes de la cama. Su actitud me estaba matando, debía salir cuanto antes de allí y olvidar por completo que alguna vez conocí y ame a Lord Edward Cullen Masen.

Intenté con todas mis fuerzas concentrarme, pero no pude, no logré encontrar en mi mente un lugar al que me apeteciera ir y el rostro desinteresado de Edward no dejaba de colarse a cada momento.

— Esperé un minuto mi Lady, — Expresó Alice tomando mi mano. — iré a hablar con él, no se que le pase a Lord Cullen, pero es obvio que tanto él como usted están sufriendo por esto.

— Dejalo Alice, ya... no importa. — repliqué con un suspiro y regrese a la cama. — Me quedaré sólo este día porque no logró concentrarme, pero mañana mismo me iré.

— Pero mi Lady, usted...

— De verdad Alice, muchas gracias por todo.

No dije nada mas, simplemente me acosté en la cama intentando contener el llanto, algo de verdad imposible pues el rostro desinteresado y las palabras de Edward no abandonaban mi mente ni por un segundo.

* * *

**N/A: **Chicas el nuevo cap esta aquí y como siempre su autora tiene que salir corriendo hahaha. se los dejo junto con el soundtrack que me inspiro a escribirlo, si quieren disfrutar maaas del cap les recomiendo escuchen las canciones y vuelvan a leer el cap gg. Me voy ahora y mil gracias por la espera, por los reviews y por leer.

_Sountrack:_

_Durch nacht und flut — Lacrimosa._

_Mis demonios — Mago de oz._

_Si molesto me quedo — Mago de oz._

_Echoes of the sea (Acustic versión) — Dark Moor._

_The last Crusade — Epica._

_The Funeral of Hearts — HIM._

_The Emperor — Dark Moor._

_El Principe de La Dulce Pena (parte IV) — Mago de oz._

Alli tienen lo tienen chicas y bueno no me queda mas que agradecer tambien a exploradora twilight que esta subiendo mi historia a su pagina de facebook y que por lo visto ha tenido gran exito. Mil gracias a todas y les ruego sigan leyendo la loca historia que mi loca cabeza inventa sola XD.

The Blood-sucker:

-AliCe Ahtziry!


End file.
